Melodies of a Broken Heart
by Ch3rryf1ava
Summary: A Zutara story! Poor Katara, always getting her heart broken by tons of guys. Lots of action and tons of romance! Changed the title, but the story is still the same. Main pairings ZukoxKatara, bit of AangxToph! CHAPTER 30 is up! Read it!
1. Double Trouble

**A/N Decided to make a fanfic out of a plotline from one of my drabbles! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

"I don't need you to keep protecting me Sokka! I can and will take care of myself!" Katara yelled. "Fine! Stay out in the wilderness for a week! I don't care!" Sokka yelled also. "Is that a challenge?" Katara asked.

"Sure! I bet that you can't survive for a week in the woods!" Sokka said.

"Fine! I will!" Katara yelled and grabbed her water sack and a bamboo hat that Aang wore. She stormed off into the woods, cursing Sokka under her breath. Nightfall soon came and sent the woods into darkness. Katara shuddered at the sounds of the wild.

'Get yourself together Katara, it's only sounds, that I'm afraid of…'

Katara glanced up towards the road and saw a small town ahead. 'Finally!' She ran up to the town and walked around. She saw a man about the age of 40 walk up to her. "Hello, we usually don't get new comers here anymore, what can I do for you?" He kindly asked.

Katara smiled back and said, "I think I need a map of the Earth Kingdom and maybe a weapon?" The man smiled and led her into his shop. The shop was full of small trinkets to heavy furniture. She looked around and noticed him going into the back. She sat down on the chairs provided and looked around the charms and trinkets adorning the walls. The man came back out with a scroll and bow and arrows. "I think that this weapon will satisfy you, I don't think you want anything heavy or dangerous, and this map is a very detailed map of the Earth Kingdom." The man smiled kindly. Katara looked at the bow, the designs were complex. She asked how much it was. The man said free of charge. "Oh, no, I can't do that I need to at least give you something…" Katara said.

"No, no, I sense a great deal of adventure in the future for you, I believe that you will need to save your money." The man said. Katara glanced at him and said, "Thank you."

The man bade her farewell. Katara stopped at a nearby inn and rested for the night.

-----------------------

"Sokka, I don't think that we should have sent Katara away like that, I mean the fire nation might recognize a waterbender clearly in the Earth Kingdom." Aang said softly. "Yeah, I promise Aang, she'll come back, I bet she's not even far from us." Sokka said, not paying attention to Aang at all.

_Please be safe Katara…._

-------------------------

"Prince Zuko? We need to dock at the next port, I ran out of tea bags of see." Iroh said to his nephew. "Fine, Uncle, but if we don't find the Avatar, I'm blaming it on you." Zuko said, trying to keep his cool. Iroh smiled and went out. _Zuko needs to find a partner sooner or later, he's inching towards his marrying age…._

Iroh chuckled before turning in himself.

------------------------

Katara yawned as she was greeted to a brand new day. She smiled at the sunrise and got dressed and headed out of the inn. She stepped out and headed towards the coastline. As she got closer, she saw two fire navy ships. One was smaller than the other one however. She gasped as she saw the two figures emerging from the ship.

_Zuko and Zhao…._

She looked more, but was interrupted when someone came up behind her. She screamed and kicked the person in the leg hard. She came out of her hiding place right in front of the two firebenders. _Oops…._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the waterbender that travels with the Avatar. Why are you alone?" Zhao said, eyeing her. Katara shuddered and stood up. "I'm not with him anymore, I don't think it's your time and place to ask that to me." Katara said, boring through Zhao's eyes. He laughed and grabbed her shirt collar. "HEY! Let go!" Katara struggled in his grasp. "You think that you're suppose to command on what I say? Think again!" Zhao threw her down. Katara surprisingly landed back on her feet. Zhao chortled and told his men to take her into his ship. "Wha? Let me go!" Katara struggled against being captured by that weird admiral who kept looking at her weirdly. "Take her to my room! I'll deal with her after I get supplies!" Zhao commanded his men. "LET GO!" Katara yelled. Zuko noticed the rage in her eyes, but he knew he wasn't suppose to stop the admiral from doing his job. The men noticed the waves crashing a little more violently against the ship while Katara was on her rampage. "Come Zuko, we must get supplies too." Iroh said. Zuko couldn't help look at the struggling girl being taken to the lower levels of the boat. _I need to save her….but how?_

_Wait, why am I caring for a tiny water peasant?_

_Cause, you like her…._

_No, I don't!_

_Yes you do, you could've stopped Zhao, but no, you and your dignity!_

_Shut up…._

Zuko shut out the voice in his head and followed his uncle to the town.

---------------------

'No! There has to be a way out of here!' Katara kicked the door repeatedly, but with no success. She groaned in frustration as she smelled sulfur in the room.

_EW! Gross, the stupid retarded admiral smells like sulfur! I'd rather have Sokka's sweaty smell over this!_

Katara gagged at the smell and wondered. _Is this old gasbag trying o poison me?_

That's when she noticed that she still had he bow and arrows. She smiled and looked out the window. She noticed Zhao coming back on his ship. She sighed and drew up courage. _This is it! I need to do this right and quick!_

She sat down on the chair with her arms crossed looking emotionless, like Zuko. It was hard, but she did it. Zhao came in, he grinned evilly. Katara returned it with a satisfaction grin. She already knew what he was thinking of doing with her.

_He was going to torture her for life…._

Katara glared at the Admiral. She then kicked him hard in the stomach and back off. He growled and said, "Why don't you be a good little girl and jump in the bed?"

Katara drew her bow and arrows and took aim. "HA! You're kidding right?" She took better aim and shot. The arrow caught Zhao by the shirt sleeve and pinned him to the wooden desk. "Good luck getting out of that sulfur breath!" Katara saluted and ran out the door. Zhao yelled and tore the arrow off and ran out trying to get her. He found her on deck, trying to jump off. "You'll never get away from me and my men! You have only the woods to hid in!" Zhao shouted. Katara sighed and said, "You know what, you're right! But it's a risk I'm willing to take!" Katara jumped down and landed on the soft white sand. She panted as she ran into the woods. She heard Zhao commanding his army to get her back. Katara hid behind the tree and waited until all the men have passed her. She backed away and almost screamed when she felt a warm hand on her mouth, preventing her from talking. "Come quietly, I won't hurt you…" Katara gasped at the realization of the cold voice.

_Zuko._

She squirmed under his strong grasp, but she was no match for the trained 16-year-old. She gave up and he walked her over to the ship. That's when Zhao stopped them. "Well, it looks like the banished prince wants the girl for himself. Give it up! If you give me the girl, I'll let you off nice Zuko, but if you resist, then well, I'll just use my imagination." Zhao smirked. Zuko growled. Katara let out a battle cry and kicked Zuko in the shin. He gritted his teeth at the pain and looked up. He saw Katara between him and Zhao, taking aim with her bow and arrow. "Don't move, or I'll shoot…"


	2. Escape Plan

**A/N HI! Wow, this Fanfic is doing better than I expected! Better than my crossover Zutaras! Well here it is! Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar, I don't ok? Happy? Good.**

Katara's breathing became rapid as she aimed for the two firebenders.

"Ha! Girl! You can't shoot that! You don't have the heart to! You should just go back to your little friends and sew and cook like women are suppose to do!" Zhao shouted.

That was it! That was what drove Katara up the wall! She yelled and shot it towards Zhao. He grunted as the arrow struck him on the shoulder. No one, and she meant no one, can portray her as a weak girl, or any girls in that matter. She gritted her teeth as she saw the admiral (**A/N Oh yeah by the way, this is when Zuko still has his ponytail and didn't get those horrible scars that was given to him when Zhao blew up his boat.)** gasp in pain. She didn't think twice about curing his injury. He deserved it.

Zuko moved.

Katara quickly pulled out another arrow and aimed it at him. "Don't move, or you'll end up like your buddy over there."

Zuko wasn't about to take orders from a water peasant like her, but he saw what she did to Zhao. She had a ruthless side to her, and he didn't want to see that side of her. He kneeled back down and growled silently.

Katara backed off into the forest, still taking aim. She relaxed and brought down her weapon. That's when someone grabbed her from behind and carried her to the prince. "Hey! Put me down!" She struggled in the soldiers grasp. Zuko smirked and said, "Fooled you, always have an ace in the hole…"

Katara bit her lip and glared at the prince. The soldier took her to the cell and threw her in. "Hey! At least try to be a bit gentler!" She kicked the steel walls in frustration and groaned.

_Great, I'm not going to hear the end of this if Sokka finds me in here trapped. He'll laugh in my face for the rest of my life!_

She groaned again and sank to the ground. She couldn't try the method she used with Zhao, these were steel walls anyways, no arrow could plunge through these. She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. She tried to feel bit sorry for the admiral, but no such feeling came. Feeling pleased with herself, she almost forgot the fact that she was in a cold, dinky, dark, cell.

After quite a while, she heard someone opening the door. To her dismay it was the exiled prince. He glared at her and she glared back, but she lost, she looked away after a few seconds, those topaz eyes were really sharp. She looked down and bit her lip as he walked towards her. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. Frankly, none occurred.

_Ugh! The sprits must be testing me…_

Katara sighed as she racked up her mind and looked once again at the prince, not looking into his eyes directly.

_So? Hurry up and ask me what you wanted and leave already!_

He sat down on the stool and said, "I never knew a peasant could do that, shooting an admiral."

She lifted her gaze and met his. She wasn't expecting She blushed a little and quickly looked away again.

_Zuko couldn't have said that to he?_

"Well, anyways, the Avatar has to come fore you sooner or later, so I'll just keep you comfy here." He smirked and walked out the door. As soon as he left, Katara blinked at what he said.

_Maybe there is a good side to him….something I never seen before?_

She sighed and laid down on the bed provided. The bed wasn't soft, but it was better than sleeping out in the forests, living in fear, and sleeping on the ground. Sleep quickly consumed her as the thoughts of what Sokka and Aang were doing swam around her head. She set down her weapons next to the bed and drooped her eyelids.

---------------------

Everything was blurry right when she woke up, but she quickly took notice of Zuko sitting down in front of her. She bolted up and asked suspiciously, "What were you doing watching me sleep?"

He shook his head slowly and chuckled. "Why would I want to in the first place? I just came in here to give you food and make sure our, (sarcasm) VIP guest was comfortable." (End sarcasm)

Katara glared at him and mumbled thanks before taking an apple from the plate. He got up and left, freezing at the doorway, then went out.

_Jeez, what was he doing watching me sleep? Maybe….no…can't be….can't like me….can he? Nah, must…must just be hormones teen guys have._

She hummed, and sang, but nothing worked, she was forever more trapped on this scrap metal the prince called a ship. She groaned loudly and banged her head against the wall.

_So bored…..must be something to do…._

That's when she thought of plan, to maybe win her freedom. She smiled at it and thought it was foolproof.

-------------------

As soon as Zuko walked into the cell to give the waterbender lunch, he saw her leaning against the wall, moaning. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Katara was surprised at his concern, but everything was going according to plan. She just let out a sharp grunt as an answer. The prince bent over and picked her up bridal-style. He walked her out of her room and over to the healer.

_His body is so warm…..WAIT! I have to stay focused! I can't fall for this spoiled brat! _

_But he was really hot!_

_So what?_

_So…he would make one hell of a kisser!_

_Shut up…._

She clutched her sides in "pain" as Zuko carried her to the healer. As soon as he came in, the healer, startled, dropped his jar of cotton, causing the cotton to spill out. "Oh, Prince Zuko! Uh, what brings you here?" The healer, still startled.

"I'm here to request medical attention for this girl."

"Ah, I see, well you can just leave her here and I'll take care of her until then."

"Thank you." With that, Zuko walked out the door.

Katara sighed and faced the healer. She learned this from the few waterbenders in the South Pole, hit a pressure point on their neck and they faint. Katara smiled asked, "Uh, wait before you can heal me, can I see something?"

"Sure, what should it-"

Before the man could finish the sentence, Katara poked his pressure point and rendered him unconscious.

_Sorry for that, but I need to get off of this ship!_

She quietly opened the door and broke the door handle to the medical room.

_By the time they find out I knocked the guy out, I'll be long gone, they'll never know it…_

She quietly ran, trying to find a way out to the ship's deck. As soon as she found the deck, she sprinted out, panting, Katara looked around and saw they were heading towards an island. _Good, finally, I can escape from there._

The more the ship got closer to shore, the more Katara's heart leaped. Then, the noise from behind her, crushed her dreams. She spun around and saw the prince, glaring at her. _Great…._


	3. Do I love her?

**A/N Hi! FINALLY! I don't have summer school! MUWHAHAHHA! Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Avatar!**

"Stand back," Katara said, warningly while raising water from the ocean below. Zuko chuckled and sighed, "You really don't know you are outmatched, I'm better than you at fighting, you, always cowering behind your brother and the Ava.."

"Shut up!" Katara used her pent up anger to unleash a bolt of water and ice at the prince. He grunted as he fell to the ship's metal floor. He growled and turned back to her, glaring, "So, you decided to fight huh? No brother or the Avatar to protect you, like I said, outmatched." Zuko smirked.

"Why are bragging? I just hit you squarely!" Katara yelled over the now thundering waves hitting the hull of the ship because of her anger. Zuko let out a battle cry and shot out multiple flames at her. Katara quickly made an ice shield and blocked the attack, then sending out multiple icicles at him. He melted them in midair and charged at the water peasant. Thinking quickly, Katara sweep kicked him, making him fall down. She then quickly shot out water towards his wrists and pinned him down. Using her bow, she quickly stood over him and made an icicle, stringing it on to the bow.

Katara glared at the prince, she aimed, but she just couldn't. Something told her she'd feel awful about it afterwards, she closed her eyes and loosened the grip on her bow. Sighing, she melted the ice on Zuko's wrists, turning them back into harmless water. The icicle, Katara threw to the sides, making a small dent in the metal floor.

---------------------------

Zuko saw how she disregarded him, not wanting to kill him. He stood up and faced her, noticing that she had very soft looking hands and an even softer heart. Zuko shook the thoughts out of his head.

_Am I falling for her? No way…right?_

_Don't you dare deny it, you love her_

_Shut the freak up!_

He cleared his throat and walked up to her. Katara spoke so suddenly, he jumped a little. "I just want to go back by myself, I don't know where Aang is or my brother, so why bother capturing me?" She said, never once looking at him.

_Yes, why did I capture her, I didn't need her for anything…._

_You like her that's why! Tell her! _

_No way! I can't love her! She's a peasant!_

_Whatever, your loss_

Zuko opened his mouth to speak when Katara said, "Save it! I don't want to hear another word from you! You're the kind of people that only think of themselves and never about another!" She stormed away into the ship's belly.

He stood there shocked at what she had just said to him.

_I can't believe that she just said that to me, and to think she was calm._

_Hello! Go apologize! She's hurt!_

_About what? She hurt me!_

_There you go again with that "me" thing again! Go get your butt over there and apologize!_

_Really? About what though?_

_About everything! Capturing her, locking her up in a dark, cold cell….need more?_

_No thanks I get the point…._

Taking a deep breath, Zuko rushed into the ship after her. He looked around for the girl, but no such luck. Then he saw her crying against the wall, tears dropping down to the cold, hard floor. Quietly, neared her and said, "Look, I know that, I've, caught you for my own selfish reasons, but…"

"Didn't I say to leave me alone? I don't need your apology! I already know you forced it or something."

Zuko noticed tears staining her cheeks.

_That bad huh?_

_Nice going Romeo! Now she thinks that you're some monster or something! Apologize!_

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go! I don't want to see you!"

"Just listen to me!"

"Fine…"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I know that I treated you like a prisoner, but I shouldn't have treated you like that, let alone capture you even though you don't know where the Avatar is. I'm…..sorry…." He barely let out those last two words, looking at her face for a reaction.

There was no reaction, just a blank stare, maybe she's surprised? He gripped her wrist tighter in hope for a good reaction. She continued to stare at him, she finally whispered, "Did you just say, you're sorry?"

Zuko sighed and nodded. Katara looked up at him again and asked, "Can I just be dropped off at the next town?" He couldn't believe it! He apologized and she just wants him to drop her off at the next town? The grip on her wrist started to heat up. Katara yelp in pain as she felt her wrists burning. "Let go! You're hurting me! Please!" Desperately tugging her wrists from his burning hand.

He quickly realized what he was doing and cooled down his hand. "Please let go…" Katara whispered at him. He didn't, but was overwhelmed with a desire to….

Starting to cry again, partly from the pain of her wrist and pain from the hurt that she got from Zuko. She looked up and saw an odd sort of feeling swimming around in his eyes. Not knowing what it was, she took precautions and backed up. She took a step back, he took a step forward, step back, step forward. This continued until Katara was up against the wall, cornered and nowhere to go.

"Wha…what are you trying to do? Please let go of my wrist." She shivered at the prince advancing towards her. She bit her lip and looked at him. He was right in front of her, their faces not a few inches apart. A tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek. Zuko gently wiped away the tear with his thumb and whispered, "Don't cry anymore…"

With that, he leaned in and was a few centimeters from her lips. Katara pressed her head against the wall more, in hope to avoid his kiss, she knew she had failed when she felt the warm breath of his tickle her lips. She closed her eyes and didn't lean in however.

Then, Iroh popped out from the corner and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Zuko stopped right in front of her lips, almost making contact, and faced his uncle. "May I have a word with you uncle?" Trying to hold in his anger. He lead his uncle to his room and closed the door.

"Uncle! Please! Don't disturb me and my business!"

"Well, I was just walking around I don't think I purposely followed you two."

"Uncle, I was…."

"What? Close to kissing her? I'm sorry Zuko," Iroh said, smiling still.

"Uncle…." Zuko groaned and fell back on his bed.

"Zuko, I never knew you would fall in love with her, but I did have a small feeling."

"Uncle, I don't like her."

"Zuko, does that mean you were trying to kiss her for no reason?"

"No, I….was….just…..just…please leave….." he pointed towards the door.

Iroh bowed and walked out the door.

Zuko groaned again and spread out his arms on his bed, while laying down on his back.

_What did come over me?_

_Love, that's what…_

_Shut up….I don't like her, do I?_

**A/N HAHAHHA! I bet some of you thought they would kiss! Well they didn't! HA! I don't want to make the same mistake I made with some of my earlier fanfics, where I make the kiss happen like in chapter 3 or 4! I couldn't resist! I luv Zutara! But, I figured the kiss should happen slow and steady. R&R!**


	4. Lost

**A/N ME again! More Zutara-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

Katara walked up to the deck and inspected her wrist. It wasn't even burnt. "Huh, weird."

"Yes, Zuko doesn't believe in harming women." Katara jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Iron. "Oh, sorry, I don't think you know me, I'm Zuko's Uncle Iron."

"Iron? The dragon of the west?"

"Yes that was once me, but my war days are over, instead I offered to join my nephew on his quest to find the Avatar."

Katara looked out towards the vast ocean and saw that the island that they were once going to was passed. She sighed and looked down.

"So, I think that my nephew has gotten an attraction to you, although it may not seem like it."

"No, that's nonsense, no offence or anything."

"None taken, but I must ask, do you like my nephew?"

Katara thought about this one for a while and replied, "I may now, since he showed me his calm, sweet side, but I'm still not sure, he still shows me his ruthless, mean side. I really don't know."

"I see, well, I suppose that since you are a guest on the ship, I escort you to a more comfortable room." Iroh said, kindly. Katara smiled and followed him down.

-----------------------

"Here you are, I'm right next door, and Zuko is right across the hall."

"Thank you, for the record, I don't think that you are related to Zuko."

"Yes, many say that, but you have trust me, Zuko does have a soft side, just doesn't like to show it."

"Oh," Katara thought and went into her room, "thank you."

She closed the door and sighed, leaning on the door. Looking around the room, she instantly fell in love with. It wasn't red like the other rooms, but a soothing dark blue. Why Zuko had a blue room? Who knows, but whatever the reason, Katara enjoyed it. Katara headed towards the bed and landed down on it, engulfed in blue and red pillows.

She instantly fell asleep.

_It was a field of sunflowers, blowing with the gentle breeze. Sighing, she inhaled deeply and then exhaled. She felt someone behind her, his warm arms wrapped around her thin figure, still not knowing who he is, she sighed and felt comforted. "Here," he whispered into her ear gently. Showing her a bright yellow sunflower, Katara took it and twirled it around gently in between her fingers. "I love it, thank you." She felt his breath on her neck and melted in his arms. He kissed her neck two times and kept his lips on her neck. She held his arms while he kissed her neck, then he slowly turned her around and leaned down. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." His breath tickling her lips. His lips were right in front of hers when…._

Katara jolted up, cursing herself when she woke up. That was the most romantic dream she'd ever had. Still, she wondered who the mysterious guy in her dream was. She smiled and hugged her knees.

_He was so mysterious, so great, so romantic…._

She blushed and realized how his breath tickled her neck and lips. Then a horrible thought over shadowed her. The feeling was so familiar, like when Zuko almost kissed her. Katara shook the idea out of her head and reminded herself that Zuko couldn't be that romantic. Could he?

"Miss Katara, dinner will be ready in 15, will you like to join us?" Iroh asked.

"Uh, sure," Katara hesitantly replied. Iroh smiled and headed out again. Katara sighed and headed out also. She stepped on deck and saw soldiers rushing hurriedly about here and there. Wondering what the commotion is about, she stopped a soldier and asked, "What's happening?"

"Ah, yes, we are preparing for storm heading our way; it's going to be a big one by the looks of it."

Katara looked up and saw huge, gray storm clouds heading towards the boat. She jumped when the lightning crackled up ahead. "Scared?" A soft voice said behind her. Katara turned around and saw Prince Zuko, standing there with a small, but soft smile on his face. "Hey, you're smiling," Katara said, grinning herself. Zuko came up to her and stood beside her. The thunder crackled up ahead. Katara shivered at the sound of the storm, this Zuko took notice.

"You cold, or are you just scared of the thunder?"

"Both, sadly, I'm going back in." She turned to leave for dinner, when she stopped and turned around, "Say, you know where the dining room is? Iroh invited me to dinner."

"Sure, we'll go together." Zuko led her to the room and opened the door for her. Katara blushed and went in. She sat down and looked at the table in front of her.

_Well, at least I'll be inside safe during the storm…._

-------------------------

"Sokka! We need to stop for the night, the storm is getting worse!" Aang shouted over the hovering thunder and lightning. Sokka reluctantly agreed and followed his young friend into a cave, along with Appa and Momo. Sokka looked up into the sky and whispered, "Please be safe Katara."

-------------------------

Katara walked to her room and silently opened the door. She slipped in and landed on the bed with a thud. Dinner was ok, except for the unknown glances Zuko threw at Katara when she wasn't looking. She closed her eyes and faded into her dream realm.

"Morning."

Katara bolted up; hair all disheveled, and looked around to see who said that. She looked at the door and saw Zuko leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Come on, my uncle wants to stop for tea, I think that you'd like to come along too."

"Yeah, that would be nice." She went to getting out of the sheets when she remembered that she was in her white under clothes. Katara blushed and asked him, "Can you wait outside for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Because, I need to get dressed."

"Oh right," Zuko blushed lightly and went out.

Katara let out a heaving sigh and took her clothes off the bed post and went about her morning routines.

Much later, Katara came out, hair all done and with her weapon slung around her.

"Dear, don't you think that people will get suspicious?" Iroh asked Katara, eyeing the weapon.

"No, I don't think so; I mean all travelers have to have some sort of defense right?" Katara wondered.

"I suppose so," Iroh sighed and walked down the ramp, followed by Zuko, then Katara.

Katara stood in awe at the port they came into. It was a fairly big town, with lots of people. She stayed close to Iroh and Zuko as they went about, shopping for tea. Katara stared at the tall trees tracing the town. They looked so familiar, like she'd seen them somewhere. Shrugging it off, she walked toward the tea shop with Iroh inside looking at the tea bags and Zuko out the shop sighing, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

Laughing a bit at the scene she walked over to him. "That boring?" Katara asked Zuko. He scowled at her and sighed, nodding. Katara giggled and wondered, 'Am I flirting with him?' She blinked and shook the thought out of her mind.

Finally, Iroh decided to buy it and came out with three soldiers carrying the tea boxes. "Let's go Zuko, I finally got my tea."

Iroh lead the way back to the entrance of the town, but then a huge, bustling crowd over took them, separating Katara from the rest of the group.

"Hey! Guys? Where are you?" She shouted over the chatter of the huge group. Katara was shoved here and there by the people, now she hoped to just get out of this town without being road kill. Then she felt a tug on her arm, thinking it was Zuko, she follow the person to the edge of town, right next to the tall trees. She panted and thanked the boy for saving her, but as she turned to go, the boy grasped her shoulder and said coldly, "Remember me Katara?"

Katara breathed hard, knowing who it was, "J----Jet?"

**A/N I can't help but add Jet in to the story too! He creates more Zutara! Muwhahaah! Ok Ciao!**


	5. Return of Jet

**A/N Jet's in this chapter! For all you Jet fans! LoL**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar! Happy?**

No, it couldn't be.

"J---Jet?" Katara stuttered out. The boy took off his hood and revealed the boy that tricked Katara last time. She gritted her teeth and said between her teeth, "What do you want this time?"

Jet laughed nonchalantly and smirked, "I only want to be close to you Katara." He got unreasonably close to her. Katara scoffed in disgust and water bender him away from her. He bumped into the trees and gave a signal to someone behind her. She gasped as she saw Pipsqueak towering over her, the last thing she saw was a smirking Jet, as the wooden board knocked her out cold.

"Ugh, where am I?"

Katara groaned as she rubbed her head in pain. She got up and felt her ankle weight a bit more. She looked at her ankle and saw that it was chained to the wall. "Great!" Tugging and pulling just didn't seem enough for the sturdy chain. Giving up hope, she saw her bow and arrows in the corner opposite her. Racking up her mind, she remembered being separated from Iroh and Zuko, but then everything was a blur.

She snapped back to reality as she heard the clinking of a key turning in the keyhole. Standing ready, she looked at the door, in disgust finding Jet coming in. He smirked and looked at her in an odd way. She glared daggers at him, as he came closer than he needed to her. He whispered in her ear, chillingly, "So, Katara, missed me?"

"Never will."

Jet growled and slapped her across the face. "You do some good by showing me respect!"

"What respect do you deserve when you don't respect others?" Katara said, staggering up.

Jet clenched his fists and prepared to slap her again, when Katara grabbed his wrists quickly and kicked him in the stomach squarely. He grunted in surprise and looked up at the enraged girl.

"I like them feisty."

Katara gagged and heard the door opening again.

"Uh, Jet, we have fire nation troops approaching, want us to attack?"

"Do they look strong?"

"Well, uh they do have the prince of the fire nation with them."

"Come on then let's attack!"

"NO!"

Jet turned around and faced Katara, who was yelling at hi again. "No! Don't! They didn't do anything to you! Leave them alone!"

Jet went towards Katara and looked at her in the eye. "Katara, are you sticking up for the fire nation? Is that it? You've betrayed your brother, the Avatar, and the whole world?"

Katara stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

"No, you're the only one who betrayed the other nations, wiping out the fire nation troops and threatening to kill more in that village down there."

Jet growled and went over to the other boy, awaiting orders from Jet.

"Finish them off, no mercy."

"No! Jet you can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Shut up Katara! I'll kill them off nothing will make me change my mind!" With that, Jet stormed out.

Katara shook her head slowly and chuckled. She always had an ace in the hole. Taking a hair pin out of her braid, letting it loose, she picked the lock on her cuff and broke it loose. Smiling, she went over to her arrows and picked them up. Then she softly opened the door and found Jet ordering the rest around. Hiding behind various pots and vases, she overheard Jet talking about keeping her here forever.

Katara shuddered and ran towards the rope leading down to the ground. As she held it, she heard someone's voice behind her. "Going to soon Katara?"

"Jet, I'm not staying with you here forever!"

"So you've overheard me, I have to say you aren't the same weak Katara I met a while back."

Jet walked closer to Katara. "Hey! Stay back! I mean it!" Katara produced an icicle from the water in her sack and strung it on her bow.

"You make me laugh Katara, you can't possibly hit me, you don't have the heart to, and besides something bad might happen to your companions…" Jet pointed to the tree opposite him and Katara saw in horror, Aang and Sokka trapped in the round cages, hanging dangerously from the ground.

"Aang! Sokka!" Katara shouted over to them, "are you ok?"

"Never been better!" Aang shouted happily.

"Watch out!" Sokka cried out over to Katara. Katara turned around just in time to see Jet kicking her off the huts.

"So sorry Katara you had to fall!" Jet laughed evilly as he watched Katara fall helplessly.

"I'm not going off that easily…." Katara quickly took some rope from her waist and tied it to an arrow she had, and then shot the arrows out towards the trees. Grabbing on to the rope, she closed her eyes and hoped it would work. Just in time, she stopped falling and sighed. She was still a long ways down from the ground.

"Are you ok Katara?"

"Yeah just fine! I hope."

"Good, get out of here Katara! Fast! We'll be fine here!" Aang shouted, not visible because of the tall trees.

"No Aang! I won't leave you and Sokka here all by yourselves!"

Suddenly, as Katara shouted toward the covered trees, she heard the arrow and the rope give away little by little. She gulped hoping a safe landing would happen as she fell.

_One, two, three!_

Katara let go of the rope and fell towards the ground. She closed her eyes and really wished for a safe landing. It did come! She opened her eyes to her savior and saw that it was Zuko. Being in his arms felt, like she would just melt right then and there.

"Katara! You're safe! Why were you falling out from the trees?"

"That punk Jet pushed me off that's what! Wait till I get my hands on him!" Katara jumped out from his arms and rushed over to the ladder going up to the tree houses.

"Wait Katara! Stop! There's trap there!" Zuko said, noticing Jet's archers targeting Katara. Knowing she won't listen to him, Zuko jumped and landed on her, making the arrows pass them and hit a nearby tree. Katara panted as she heard the arrows wiz by. She turned around and saw him on top of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Zuko helped her up and looked for a way to get out of the tree maze. "Wait! I have to save Sokka and Aang!" Katara said, pulling Zuko back. The two rushed off toward the direction Sokka's cries for food occurred.

Katara aimed her arrows right where the rope keeping them up was. The rope snapped and the two tumbled down. The cage prevented them from being hurt, so they were basically safe. As Katara rushed over to them, Zuko heard something wiz by him and hit Katara on the neck. It was a poison dart.

She instantly fainted as the poison overtook her. Zuko rushed over and held her in his arms. Jet laughed and jumped down, landing perfectly on the ground. "Get away from her fire scum!"

"Katara! Are you ok? Katara!" Sokka cried out from his cage still.

"Shut up Sokka! Katara belongs to me and only me!" Jet yelled out.

"Can it! You don't respect her obviously! You gave her a bruise on her cheek!" Zuko shouted at him.

"That was you who did that!" Aang shouted at Jet, who was smirking.

"Yeah so what? She was only supposed to be there for my enjoyment," Jet smirked again.

"You're really sick you know that?" Sokka replied.

Zuko plucked the poison dart out of Katara's neck and knew he had to do something to take the poison out. First, however, she shot out flames and melted the cages surrounding Sokka and Aang. They both fought against Jet and his freedom fighters. Zuko remembered something that his mother taught him about poison. Suck it out and spit it out, until the poison's color recedes from the victim. He bent his head down to the side of her neck and sucked the poison out, little by little, knowing lots of poison was probably in that dart, he worked faster.

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister!" Sokka shouted as he ran up Zuko.

"I'm taking the poison out of her, what else?"

"Sokka, just let him do it, it looks like it's working."

"Fine, just don't try any funny stuff on my sister."

Zuko rolled his eyes and continued, wiping his mouth sometimes.

After a while, Katara started to come back. "Sokka? Aang? You're safe…." Her voice was weak and fragile. Sokka shushed her and allowed her to rest in Zuko's arms. She hung limply in his arms as they headed back towards the town.

As Aang and Sokka rushed into many different huts and buildings trying to find a healer or a doctor, Zuko sat down on a bench with Katara's head on his lap. He didn't know what came over him, but, he gently placed a kiss lightly on her lips.

_I don't know how to say this Katara, but I love you….._

**A/N MUWHAHAHAHA I got Zuko to confess! But! He didn't confess to Katara directly! So there! HA! R&R!**


	6. Promise?

**A/N HI! And if you guys are wondering, to take out poison out of someone fast, you really do have to suck it out. NO! It's true! Do you think I'd put up that scene where Zuko is sucking out the poison in her neck purposely for some Zutara fun? NO! Well, maybe…… XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

"Aang! I found someone! Hurry! Tell Zuko to come in here! Wow, never thought I'd say that…." Sokka shook his head and motioned for Aang to go get them.

"Zuko! Sokka found a doctor! Sadly it's not a healer but it's the only thing that this town has got!" Aang shouted frantically, waving his arms in the air. Zuko picked Katara up and ran towards the doctor's hut.

Once inside, many types of herbs and medicine adorned the walls, and the smell of tea and baking herbs filled the air around them. "Ah, so this is the girl that you were talking about yes?" The doctor motioned for Zuko to lay her down on the small bed in the corner. "Will she be ok?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know I haven't looked at her yet…"

"Oh right," Sokka said blushing, embarrassed at his actions.

"Hmmm," the doctor inspected her neck and sighed. "I have found the spot of poison, but the some of the poison has already entered the blood vein. I will have to keep her here for the night; all of you may stay at the inn over there." The doctor pointed to an old run down building with a sign, "inn."

"Hey Sokka better than nothing right?" Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, do you think there'll be food there?" Sokka asked as the two hurried out.

"Uhhhh, doctor, can I stay with her over night? After you finish your treatment?" Zuko asked trying his hard not to blush.

"I see that you've taken a liking to her correct?" the doctor smiled.

"Uhhh….ummm….well…." Zuko stuttered.

The doctor laughed lightly. "Ahhh, teen love is the hardest to admit, especially if it's your first."

"How'd you know it's my first?"

"Well, I saw that you were already a bit nervous around the girl that much I know…" the doctor grinned.

Zuko blushed madly.

"Yes, but you can stay here for the night and watch me treat her."

"I'd like that….thank….you."

_Darn! I said those two words twice already! Get it together! _

_But, the doctor was nice to me, and is taking care of Katara…._

_I don't care if she's taking care of Iroh! She doesn't deserve the thank yous! And neither does Katara…_

_Don't say that! Katara deserves it too! She's the most beautiful, smart, brave girl I'll ever meet or met._

_Whatever, your loss again!_

Zuko groaned rubbed his forehead, got to stop feuding within his own head.

"Do you have a headache?" the doctor asked gently.

"No, just…."

_Just two consciousnesses battling it out no worries!_

"Shut up…"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, never mind, I'm fine…."

--------------------------

Nightfall dawned on the huge town, bringing children inside to their mothers and fathers, and closing down certain shops.

"Yes, I am all done, she will be fine, just needs a bit of rest…" the doctor smiled and turned to the door.

"Oh, ummm I don't mean to put a burden on your shoulders, but I need to close down you see and I was wondering, while you stay with the patient, looks over my shop?"

"Sure…"

"Oh thank you!" With that the doctor rushed out, locking the door behind her.

Zuko looked over to the sleeping Katara and took her hand. He gently held her soft, light hands in his own. Then, as he almost nodded for to sleep, he heard Katara whisper something.

"Mom…..don't leave me again…."

Zuko shook her gently and whispered, "Katara, wake up, I think you're having a bad dream."

"No, dad, don't go! I don't want to be alone! You can't leave me and Sokka here all by ourselves!" Katara started sweating and panting like she just ran around the world non-stop.

"Katara! Please wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Zuko lifted her head by wrapping an arm around her neck and brought her towards him. She opened her eyes and started to cry. Zuko hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest. "I don't want dad to die, especially Sokka! Their the only things I have left in the world that I love…."

"Katara, go back to sleep, I'll be right here next to you if you need anything."

"Zuko, please don't leave me….promise?"

Zuko laid her down again and answered back, "Promise…."


	7. Seperation

**A/N MUWAHAHAHAH! Ahem, sorry….**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

With the morning sun beating down on her face, Katara grudgingly woke up. She sat up in bed and saw Zuko right next to her, his head resting on the bed. Quietly, she went out of the store, leaving a note on the bed for Zuko on where to find her. She silently picked up her bow and arrows and headed out to the edge of the forest.

Once there, she quickly drew a bull eye on a tree trunk. Then she shot out the arrows and aimed for the middle from a few meters away. She was always hitting the target, never missing the middle. Smiling at her improvement, she heard someone say, "Wow, you're good, never expected that."

Katara turned around and saw Zuko leaning against the tree with his arms crossed in front of him. "Oh Zuko, it's you, I thought it was Jet or something." Katara answered sheepishly. He chuckled and came over to her. "You may even be better than the Yu-Yan archers at the rate you're going."

Once again Katara blushed at his flattery. "Come on let's go back to town…." He took her hand and led her back. During the whole time, Katara was blushing like mad.

_His hands are so warm and soft! _

_Pull yourself together Katara! Don't fall for this fire brat!_

_Well, that's what Sokka says, I think he's sweet and kind. He even stayed next to my bed while I was poisoned._

_Whatever…..your loss…._

Katara shook her head and looked up at him. He seemed so gentle, but rough in the inside. When he turned to look at her, Katara blushed again, being caught looking at him.

Zuko noticed her blushing and thought…

_She's so cute when she's blushing…._

_Zuko! You don't mean that do you?_

_I do…._

_You'll lose your honor if you love her! She's from the water tribe!_

_I don't care! And get the hell out of my head!_

He just smiled at her and continued through the forest. Once at the huge town, Aang and Sokka were loading up on supplies and putting them on Appa.

"Come on Katara! Let's go!" Aang shouted.

"No Aang, there's still three more days until Sokka's deal ends remember?" Katara answered back smugly.

"Katara, please, come back, just call off the deal! There's too much danger in the forests, fire nation soldiers, and drunks, and….and…" Aang stuttered.

"See? That's just it! You guys think I can't defend myself! I can! You never give me the chance! I lasted fine during the four days!"

"Yeah! Getting caught by Prince Zuko is a great thing Katara!" Sokka yelled back.

"But here didn't hurt me! Sokka, the deal's still on! I'll meet you guys in Omashu in three days, bye." Katara stormed off into the forest trail, leading to bandit country and other dangerous places.

"Katara! Wait! Don't that's a dangerous route! There's bandits running around rampant there!" Aang shouted toward Katara's retreating figure.

"Say that to Sokka! He's the one that's the poor excuse for a warrior!" Katara shouted back to them, never looking back once.

-------------------------

Zuko never got to say good bye to her, never knowing if he'll ever see her again, he sighed.

_Good bye Katara….._

_Finally! She's gone! Now you can focus on getting your honor back!_

_I'll miss her…._

_Going back to the fire nation seems brighter than ever pal!_

_She'll never come back…._

_Going back to the fire nation and being prince again! How life is good!_

_What if I never see her again?_

_Hey! You! Are you even listening to me?_

"Shut up….go torture someone else's brain!" Zuko shouted, not knowing that Aang and Sokka were staring at him weirdly. He quickly went out of the town and headed towards his ship. "Where were you all this time Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Who cares?" Zuko quickly walked into his cabin and plopped down on his bed.

_I never got say I love her….._

-------------------

Walking through the forest, Katara lost track of time, but who cared? She really didn't want to go back to Sokka and Aang. Treating her like a doormat every time, making her do all the chores, washing their clothes. She heard distant rumbling of thunder and sighed.

_I never got to say that I love him….._


	8. Three months later

**A/N Hi! In this chapter, Katara almost gets raped! OMG! But don't worry! She won't…..or will she?**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

**Prologue…..**

**It's been three months since Katara separated herself from Aang and Sokka. She promised that she'd go to Omashu, but fire nation troops had stormed in, making it a dodgy place. She does know that Aang and Sokka found an earthbending teacher, a girl by the name Toph. Katara knew she was blind, but nevertheless, was a great earthbender. **

**Secretly following around Zuko too, she discovered that he was going to be killed by Zhao. The same pirates that she stole the scroll from rigged Zuko's ship and blew it up. She got there too late to warn him. Knowing he was probably dead, she wiped away her tears and headed towards the North Pole by asking a kind earth nation man. **

**There she learned that they don't teach women waterbending. Enraged, she fought Master Pakku head on and lost, but managed to get taught, seeing how Katara was the grand daughter of the women Pakku was suppose to marry. She quickly left before Aang and Sokka came to the North Pole. That's when she arrived at the Earth nation to know that fire nation troops bombarded the North Pole right when she left. **

**Luckily, Aang saved the day there. **

**Still continuing her journey alone, here begins a new part in my story…..**

**-------------------------------------**

Asking for a cup of water at a local bar, Katara waited for her drink to come out. She looked around and saw that the bar was very crowded. Once the drink came out, she paid the man and drank it quickly, wiped her mouth, and headed out.

She was in a little town next to Ba Sing Se. Actually, it was more of a long walk. The war was more one sided now, the fire nation was losing, maybe that's why Ozai sent out his daughter to grab outlaws getting in the way of the fire nation. She went to the wanted poster wall and saw Aang's picture, Jeong Jeong's picture, some guy named the "Blue Sprit" , her own…..

Katara actually smiled at her wanted poster, she was actually considered a threat to the fire nation. Then she came up upon, Zuko and Iroh's picture.

_Could…it…..be…that…._

_No! Can't be! Zuko died….he was murdered by Zhao! _

Holding back tears, she walked out of the town and headed for Ba Sing Se. It was quickly nightfall, Katara walked past another bar and heard someone talking to her.

"Hey pretty, come over here and kiss us will ya?"

The four of them coaxed Katara over, but Katara kept a straight face and kept on walking down the dirt road. She heard them following her, she turned the corner and started running. The moment she heard them running was when she was really scared. Yes she still had her trusty bow and arrows but they were only for long range, not close.

Then she remembered the dagger that Sokka carried around that she stole from his pack when she ran away from them. It was safely tucked under her sash around her waist.

_Oh no…._

She ran into a dead end.

--------------------

He nodded off on his horse again! He cursed himself and sighed, it's been three months since he saw Katara. He wondered if she was reunited with the Avatar and her idiot brother. The horse walked into a town and hastily, he tied the horse on a tree trunk while looking for a place that served water or a drink. When he walked past a wanted poster sign, he noticed the usual, Blue Sprit, Jeong Jeong, Avatar, Katara?

He looked closer and saw that it was indeed Katara's picture.

_What did she do to get wanted?_

_This girl, highly skilled in archery, is not to be approached, she is wanted with interfering with Princess Azula and her group's business such as saving earth nation soldiers from execution, stealing supplies from fire nation ports. Wanted dead or alive…_

_Wow, dead or alive?_

Then he saw his own poster with Iroh.

_Wanted Prince Zuko._

**(A/N YAY! He's alive! Of course he is! Oh yeah, his hair is the same as seen in the episode, "Bitter Work!") **

Zuko sighed and ordered water and walked out, paying the man. He drank quickly and untied his horse. As he headed out, he saw some people running behind him. Quizzically, he stared and saw a young girl being chased by four drunks. The girl kept her head down so he didn't see her face. The drunks shouted obscene comments at the girl, calling her a whore, slut, and to kiss them.

Knowing something was wrong, he ran after them.

_Somehow, I think I know the girl…._

----------------------------

Katara breathed deeply, after her run, it wasn't just going down like this. She wasn't going to be a "fun toy" for these drunks. She gritted her teeth and growled. They came closer, threatening to touch her.

Backing further into the wall, she pulled out her water from her sack and shot out icicles at a speed that amazed her. The icicles hit the men and gave her the chance to go around them and run away.

"Not so fast pretty," one of them wasn't hit and grabbed her hair braid. "Let go!" Katara tried to pull away. "Not after all of us have a share of "fun" you don't."

"Help! SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE!" Katara shouted into the dark air.

"Leave her alone…"

All five of them turned toward the deep voice and saw a dark figure at the entrance of the alley. "Says who pretty boy? Just leave now so we won't hurt ya!"

"No, I won't now leave the girl alone."

Katara knew she heard that voice somewhere, but where? That's when she kicked the man in the shin and ran over to the entrance. That's when she gasped.

_Zu…Zuko?_

----------------------

Zuko followed the men into the alley and saw them harassing the girl. "Let go!" She screamed as they grabbed her braid.

He instantly thought about Katara when he saw the braid. He shook his head and demanded, "Leave her alone…"

"Says who pretty boy? Just leave now so we won't hurt ya!"

Zuko demanded again, "No, I won't, now leave the girl alone."

He saw the girl kick the man in the shins and run over to him. That's when the lights from the town defined her face. Gasping he thought….

_Ka….Katara?_


	9. Promise kept

**A/N HEY! HI! I know that the first part of my story was rushed a lot and I apologize, but the second part is when the real story begins! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

Katara stared up in disbelief at Zuko.

_I….I thought he was dead! He…he's alive?_

Tears built up in her eyes as she continued to stare up at the boy. Then she heard the drunks coming up behind her. She quickly hid behind him, not caring if he was an illusion or not.

"Hey! You! Get out of our way! This girl doesn't concern you!" One of the drunks shouted at Zuko.

"Yes, yes it does, she…..she's my girlfriend…." Zuko muttered out that last part.

"Oh really? Can we borrow her for a while?" The drunks smirked.

Katara gasped and clenched her teeth as she stood out from behind Zuko. "I'm not some "fun toy" you guys can have!" She kicked one of them in the stomach as hard as she can. The drunk fell backwards and into another.

"Let's go," Zuko whispered and he led Katara out of the dark alley. However, the drunks didn't give up that easily. One of them, stood up and pulled a knife out, glinting with the moon's reflection.

Katara looked back with the corner of her eye and gasped, the drunk was going to stab Zuko from the behind. "Zuko! Watch out!" She spun out of his arms, pulled out Sokka's dagger and blocked the incoming knife. He pulled out his broad swords and fended off the other drunks coming at them.

Under her breath, she said, "You guys don't give up do you?"

The drunk said, "No we don't not when we have a prize worth the taking right in front of us…"

Katara cringed and swiftly, kicked the drunk on the arm and knock out his knife from his hand.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her neck, and a hand held her braid. "Don't move, wouldn't want that pretty neck of your getting hurt…right?"

Katara gasped as she heard the raspy voice behind her. Zuko turned around and prepared to take down the drunk that held Katara, but he spoke up, "Wouldn't want your pretty girlfriend to get hurt would you? Drop you weapon and she won't get hurt."

Zuko had no choice but to drop his broad swords and stare.

"Well? Let her go!"

"Not after I have my fun with her!" He released his grip from her neck and still held her braid. Katara's tears rolled down her face as the drunk prepared to do what he wanted to do to her.

_No….it's not going to end like this…..I won't allow it…._

Katara let out a battle cry and held her dagger with both hands and raised it above her head. She brought it swiftly down and cut her braid halfway. The drunk fell backwards, holding the other part of her braid. Katara's braid came loose. She went over to the drunk and stood above him, smirking. "Really didn't want it to end this way, but it has to."

The drunk shivered and closed his eyes. Katara glared and threw down her dagger. It hit the ground right next to his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Get out of here…now!"

"Le…let's go guys!" The drunk motioned for his friends to come follow him, away from Zuko and Katara.

Katara sighed and bent over, picking out her dagger from the ground. Zuko came over to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, Zu….Zuko…" Katara could feel the tears coming back out. She was so devastated by his "death". But now, he was right in front of her, ok, not a scratch anywhere.

Zuko sensed this and went up to her and embraced her. "Zu…Zuko! I thought you were dead! I thought you were murdered by Zhao! I was….so…so….worried…" She cried into his chest and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm ok, Zhao's the one that's dead, I'm ok…" Zuko rested his head on her head. He could feel her crying heavily.

_Wow, she must've really been devastated when she thought I died….._

"Besides, remember that promise I made?" Zuko whispered into her ear. Katara looked up and stared at him. "I promised that I wouldn't leave you…." He smiled. Katara remembered that day three months ago, when she was sick from Jet's poison.

"I told you, I promised, I won't leave you ever…"

And they stood there, hugging each other for what seemed like a eternity for them.

_Promises never go away, right?_

**A/N Grrr, I wrote another version of this chapter, but it got erased! So I had to type up this one, frankly, I think this one was soooo much better! KK R&R!**


	10. Another promise made

**A/N HI! If any of you are wondering….yes Katara did cut off her hair, but you know how it like comes down to the middle of her back? It's like short enough t rest on her shoulder blades. Get it? Good. I wasn't going to make her bald or anything….just….I don't know…..btw I copied that from Naruto if anyone was wondering…..heheheh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

"Aang, do you think Katara got captured by fire nation troops?" Sokka asked his bald companion.

"Sokka! How can you say that! She didn't for one, she's wanted like us, and if the fire nation caught her, the news would have traveled to us already!" Aang shouted.

"Jeez, pipe down Twinkle-toes….relax, your little girlfriend isn't gone or anything." Toph said easily, but inside she wondered if Aang really did like the water tribe girl he described.

"Aang, I think we all just need some rest, we'll search for her again in the morning."

"Fine, Sokka."

------------------------

Zuko carried back Katara to the make shift camp he made, his uncle was sleeping in the far right of the camp. Apparently, he drank too much tea. He sighed and laid Katara on the blanket.

She tired herself out today, crying out her eyes made her fall asleep. He smiled and tied their steed to the tree. Iroh jolted up and relaxed when he saw his nephew tying down the horse. "Zuko, I see you brought someone to our camp, what's her name?"

"Katara, uncle, remember?"

"Ah, right, one of the Avatar's companions?"

"Yes…."

Zuko sat down next to his uncle and sighed. "She's very pretty isn't she Zuko?"

"Uncle….."

"Well, nephew you have to admit."

"Fine…."

-------------------------

Early next morning, Katara woke up, only to see that she was in a campsite.

_Zuko must've brought me here…._

She noticed a middle-aged man sleeping against and tree trunk and Zuko nowhere to be seen. Katara got up and searched around the woods for him. Then, she stumbled upon him firebending, his movements graceful, looking so at home with his skills. She sighed and leaned against a tree, watching him.

_Could Aunt Wu be right? About me marrying a powerful bender? _

"Katara?"

That shook her out of her thoughts and noticed Zuko stopped and was looking at her.

"Oh good morning Zuko….I was just…."

"Watching be firebend?"

"Urm, yes…." Katara said guiltily.

Zuko shook his head and said, "Come on, we need to go back to camp…"

"But, I want to stay out here more."

"No we aren't now follow what I say or I'll have to force you to camp."

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Zuko picked her up bridal-style easily and carried her to camp.

"Hey! Not fair!" Katara kicked and squirmed in his grasp.

When they got to camp, Zuko starting to lose balance since Katara was moving around so much.

"Stop moving around!"

"Well, put me down first!"

"I'm gonna…..FALL!"

Zuko tripped over a chunk of rock and fell. The two fell on top of each other, Zuko on top of her. The two blushed.

"A little bit too early for that isn't Prince Zuko?"

Iroh grinned from his seat and got up. Zuko and Katara blushed like mad and got up themselves. "Uncle, weren't…..it wasn't what you think…..I…..I….fell…..and….and…." Zuko was mumbling and stuttering like a confused boy.

Iroh smiled wider and mumbled something like 'grandchildren'.

--------------------------

On their way, Katara and Zuko didn't say a word to each other, because of this morning's run ins.

"So, where are we going?" Katara spoke up, breaking the silence within the group. "Ba Sing Se, to a refugee camp."

"What? A refugee camp?"

"Yes."

"But, I don't want to stay in one place for the whole time! I want to explore the world! I don't want to be cooped up in some town until the war ends!" Katara shouted toward the two men.

"If you want to leave go ahead, but we are still going to Ba Sing Se." Zuko said.

"You really want me….to….to….leave?" Katara stuttered.

"If you want to fine…..I don't care."

"Zuko!" Iroh scolded.

"Uncle, it's her choice, I don't care if she's gone or not!"

"You….you….really don't care?" Katara said, tightening her fists and tears about to spill out.

_I'm crying too much…..I need to stop crying…._

She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Zuko! How can you say that?" Iroh scolded again.

"Uncle, please the last thing I need is you butting into our conversation."

While the two were shouting at each other, Katara slipped away into the forest, crying her eyes out.

_I can't….believe he'd lie to me like that! About being by my side forever! _

_Told you…didn't you learn from Jet and the other boys that you met from your journey? They'll always break your heart._

_Shut up….it's not like you're making things better!_

_Whatever your problem._

She wiped her nose and slumped down at the base of a tree.

_I thought he cared…._

-------------------------

"Zuko, you were so busy arguing with me, you didn't even notice her gone!"

"What?"

That was indeed true, Katara was gone from them. Zuko jumped off the horse and gave the reins to his uncle, "I…I has to go find her…..maybe apologize…." He whispered as he ran off.

"Good job Zuko, I know you aren't anything like your father….." Iroh grinned.

---------------------------

"Katara! Are you here! Answer me please!" Zuko called out to the forest trees. Still no answer.

Fearing for the worst, he ran faster, in hope of finding her before something else finds her first.

"Katara!" That's when he heard crying.

_That has to be Katara!_

_Wait, you're so pathetic! You are going after some waterbender that cries every time you mention a hint of her mother, that necklace, and if you force her to go away!_

_She's sad about something, I'm going to find out…_

_Your loss….AGAIN!_

Zuko looked behind a tree and saw her, weeping into her hands and her cold tears staining her dress or falling onto the mossy ground below her. He sighed and sat next to her.

"What do you want? If you want to hurt me again, I suggest you leave." Katara whispered out that sentence.

"I never meant to say any of those things…I….I was just being a jerk…..I really, honestly, never meant to say those things to you…."

Katara looked up and stared at his golden eyes.

"I don't believe you…" She turned her back to him, wiping her eyes quickly. "Listen to me….please?" He turned her around, so that she was eye-to-eye with him.

"Fine…I'm listening…"

"I guess, that I was just upset that you wanted to go separate ways with us. We really need to get my uncle to the refugee center in Ba Sing Se, so I was upset that you wanted to go separate ways…"

Katara stayed silent.

"I'm…..I'm…sorry…." He whispered, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

She embraced him tightly.

"So, is that a yes?"

Laughing, she said, "Of course…"

That's when Zuko had to urge to kiss her. He did already, but that's when she was unconscious from that poison. Katara sensed him thinking that, because she started blushing like crazy.

He slowly caressed her face, stopping below her chin, bringing her closer to him. Katara's eyes fluttered down, feeling his warm, ragged breath on her lips.

_It's heart break for you again, if you keep this up…_

She gasped and pull away. "I….I'm sorry Zuko….I…..I can't go….through with this….I…I'm sorry…." With that she quickly stood up and ran off. Only to have Zuko catch up to her and turn her around to him. "What's the matter?"

"I…can't live through heart break again….every time I get close to a person, they disappear." A tear slid down her cheek.

Zuko wiped away the tear and moved in again, this time, Katara didn't move away. He kissed her gently, but passionately. "I promise that I won't leave you…."

Katara bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his shoulder and sighed.

"I promise…."

**A/N WOW! That's the longest chapter I've written! Anyways, R&R!**


	11. Cold nights

**A/N Yes, I know I've been making Katara cry too much…..darn me. XD I promise not a lot of crying scenes, at least not with Katara. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Three travelers kept walking, silence over shadowing them like gray thunder clouds. "We should be reaching Ba Sing Se by tomorrow," Katara spoke up, reading her map. Zuko dropped his gaze, watching his hands fiddle with the reins.

_Should I stay with my uncle at Ba Sing Se?_

_No way! You got a hot girl waiting for you! Take her!_

_That's wrong though, uncle needs me, my protection, what if fire nation storms into Ba Sing Se?_

_Don't worry you little head! Ba Sing Se didn't get run over yet!_

_Yet…._

_You're hopeless…._

----------------------

"Aang, I'm sure that Katara is fine and is at Ba Sing Se, where else would she have gone?" Sokka reassured his little friend.

"I guess you're right Sokka," Aang replied back, sorrowfully.

"Cheer up twinkle-toes, Ba Sing Se is just over these mountains! We'll be there by tomorrow and you can…..be reunited with your……girlfriend." Toph mumbled out the last part. Aang, sensing Toph's disappointment, handed Sokka the reins to Appa and sat next to her on the saddle.

"Toph, do you like me?"

"What! That's nonsense twinkle-toes!" Toph giggled nervously.

"Are ya sure? 'Cause, it seems like it."

"I'm sure, now stop bothering me. I just want to be left alone."

"Toph…."

"Leave me alone Aang!"

Aang was about to remind her that she actually said his name, but decided against it. The last thing the girl needed right now was someone rubbing it in her face. He sighed and lay down on the saddle, drifting off to sleep.

----------------------

"We should make camp here, it seems perfect." Katara suggested. The two firebenders didn't argue and started to set up camp. The dark forest around them seemed to emit scary noises, but Katara seemed oblivious to the sounds, one, she just had her first kiss with the boy of her dreams, two, she didn't really scare easily now.

"I'm going to go get some water from the stream near here, if you need me."

Katara walked on and on, by now, she got hopelessly lost. She groaned and frustration and kicked a tree trunk. "This is hopeless! How'd I get lost in the first stinkin' place!"

She kicked up dirt and clenched her teeth, growling under her breath. Walking aimlessly for another hour, she gave up hope in ever returning to camp.

_Great you got us lost!_

_Us? I'm the one in your mind; you're the one with the physical legs._

_Well, you're the one that's making me lost!_

_Face it! You are the master of getting lost!_

"Shut the hell up!" Katara shouted to the dark background.

"Who are you talking to Katara?"

Katara snapped and turned around, she sighed in relief when she saw Zuko.

"Zuko! You could lead us back to camp!"

"Yeah…..the thing is….it's really funny actually….."

"You're lost too, huh?"

"Yeah."

A vein pulsing in her head, she released her grip on Zuko and went over to a nearby tree. She held the tree trunk and banged her head on it repeatedly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…."

------------------------

"My nephew has been gone for a while, must be having "fun" with Miss Katara."

Iroh chuckled and sighed, turning himself in for the night.

-------------------------

"No, no, no, no, we can't be lost!" Katara gripped the sides of her dress tightly.

"Let's see, I know I passed the stream a while ago, so, we just need to go back there!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I suppose."

"Come on; let's go, before my uncle thinks we're doing something right now." Katara giggled nervously.

Zuko looked down and blushed too.

--------------------------

Sighing a breath of relief, Katara saw the campsite at last.

"Wait, Katara, before we go in," Zuko grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers. Katara melted in his embrace, almost wishing that the magical moment never ended. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for breath. She couldn't help but blush a deep crimson red when she made eye contact with him.

_He looks so handsome in this light. Such a gentlemen._

_Well, duh, what do you expect?_

He reached out and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "No use covering up that beautiful face right?" Katara blushed and giggled again.

Once in the campsite, Iroh stirred but did not wake up, he was smiling.

_Probably thinking about tea or pai-sho_

Zuko sat down at the base of a tree, staring into the campfire. Katara set down her weapons next to her and sat down next to Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to burden you with this question, but are you going to stay with your uncle at Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko knew this moment would come, when he'd make the decision of staying or leaving.

"I don't know yet, part of me wants to stay there, and the other part of me wants to travel….with….you."

"I understand, whatever seems to be a better idea, being with your uncle would be a better choice though, he needs the protection."

"I guess…."

"Zuko, do what's best for you, I'm going to go turn in now." Katara yawned and walked over to the mat on the ground next to the fire.

_Do what's best for you….._

_I don't know what the best is for me though….._

_Mom, where are you when I need you? _

Zuko had these thoughts in his head before laying down on his own mat next to Katara's.

------------------------

Cold drafts blew through the trees, signaling a change in the seasons.

Zuko woke up and noticed it was still dark out. He wasn't cold, but rather confused, still the thoughts from that night clouded his head like fog. Then, he turned and saw Katara shivering a little from the cold.

_Hurry up! Get your butt over there! She's freezing for pity's sake!_

Listening to his thoughts, he got up and laid down next to her, he draped his arms over her petite figure and hugged her close. Instantly, her shivering stopped and let out a sigh of relief. Zuko also felt sleepy suddenly, he loved how her slim back was up against his chest, how her hair smelled of the sweetest flowers in the world. He sighed and drifted off into sleep. Considering his current state, he decided that this was the best sleep he has gotten in 2 years…..

**A/N Yeah I know Zuko may have been a little OOC in this chapter, but lots of fluff right? MUWHAHAHAHHAAAHHA R&R!**


	12. Can you say fluff?

**A/N Yes, this chapter may have a bit more fluff! I'm also excited that Nick airs reruns of Avatar on Saturday! I checked Anyways also excited about the rumors that in season 3, Zutara might happen! EEKK!**

**Right now in season 2, they just hint on about it. I could see that! But, they're just rumors, so it may or may not happen.**

**But hey! It's great to get our dreams up right!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! If I did, Zuko would be making out Katara! MUWHAHAHAH!**

Out of a daze, Katara rubbed her eyes, her vision clearing up a bit, she tried getting up, but a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist, preventing her from leaving.

She looked next to her and saw Zuko sound asleep, his chest rising and falling.

"Up so soon Miss Katara?"

Katara turned around and saw Iroh grinning. "I see my nephew couldn't keep his hands to himself!" Iroh laughed.

Katara turned crimson red as she stared down at her lap. She saw sitting up, but Zuko's arms seemed glued to her waist. He groaned and pulled her closer to him.

Iroh laughed again and muttered something about being a grandfather.

As soon as Iroh left to get some tea leaves from the surrounding area, Katara bit her lip and gently tried to slip away. Although that was what made Zuko's eyes blink open. He sat up; his arms back to his sides. Then he stared at Katara.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're…..pretty…cute." Zuko mumbled out, sounding a bit drunk.

"Uhhh, thanks, Zuko, are you alright?"

"Never…..been better….." He mumbled out again, this time trying to sit up when he fell back down.

"Zuko! What's the matter?" Katara exclaimed, holding him up.

"Nothing's the matter your highness, just think a pretty thing like yourself shouldn't be out here!" Zuko mumbled on and on.

"Yeah…..right…..you're sick Zuko, Sokka caught this once, and he started mumbling like an idiot!" Katara said setting Zuko down on the mat again. "As if he already wasn't…." she added, muttering it.

"Katara, can you come over here?" Zuko asked her, still sounding drunk. Katara was searching for medicine when she stopped and turned around. "Yes Zuko?"

"Come over here, I need to tell you something…."

"Alright, what-"

"Closer."

Katara went up to him, right next to each other. "I need to tell you something…"

"Alright Zuko, but I can't get too close to y- mmphmm!"

Zuko pulled her down and kissed her passionately, his arm wrapped around her neck, as Katara struggled to get out of his grasp.

The more she struggled however, the harder he pushed her against him. Katara relaxed, forgetting the fact he was sick, she moaned softly and Zuko pulled her closer to him. (As if it were possible)

"My, my Zuko, I see that the minute I turn my back, the next you kiss the young lady!" Iroh grinned as he saw Zuko kiss Katara passionately.

"Oh, uncle, it's you! Did you come back from getting your tea leaves?" Zuko asked, sounding like he drank a bit too many.

"Zuko, are you drinking something?" Iroh asked suspiciously.

"No, uncle, I didn't drink anything." He replied.

"That's funny because you look and talk like you drank a bit too many."

"I'm fine uncle."

"No, he's not." Katara said, cutting into their conversation.

"He's sick; he caught a cold probably from last night."

"You know you are going to get it too now, since you two kissed each other."

"OMG! You're right! Zuko!" Katara gritted her teeth and looked down at him.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Zuko not another word! You could have given me the cold!"

"Aw don't worry your pretty little head;" Zuko stroked her cheek gently, "I'm pretty sure that you didn't catch it."

After that, Zuko sneezed dozens of times.

"Ugh," Katara opened the top off a medicine she found in their bags and fed him a spoonful.

"Iroh, he should be alright for a while, I'm going to go get some water," Katara turned and walked towards the stream, when she turned around again and added, "oh yeah, and he might be a bit delirious so he might mumble things that he didn't mean."

With that, Katara walked quietly to the stream.

Iroh turned to Zuko and sat down next to him. "Is she gone uncle?"

"Yes, she is, Zuko what were you thinking? Not thinking a second thought about kissing her and perhaps giving her the cold!"

"Never crossed my mind…." Zuko replied back, sounding more drunk than before.

Then he went into a sneezing fit and rested on his mat. "Are you really my uncle?" Zuko said, losing more and more of his mind each minute.

"Uh, yes Zuko," Iroh said.

_He must be losing his mind even more! Where's Miss Katara with the water?_

--------------------

Katara hummed as she bended the water into the container she brought. She watched as the water flowed into the jug easily and swiftly, not a single drop cascaded down the sides.

Suddenly, a dagger shot out from the bushes and landed itself on the tree right next to Katara's face. She gasped as she recognized the dagger, it was Mai's. Dashing quickly into the trees she bumped into Iroh. "Dear lady, what's wrong?"

"We need to go! Azula and her team are here!" Katara hurried past him and started to pack up everything in a blur.

Then the dreaded sound of troops marching forth rang in her ears. She got the whole camp cleaned up except for Zuko who was still mumbling insanities.

"Iroh! Please help me pick him up! We need to get out of here!" The smell of smoke arose to her nose. She coughed, making it very hard to breath. "Uncle Iroh? Help!" The smoke was now a dense fog around them.

"Iroh can't be here right now….."

Katara gasped as she turned around and the smoke cleared up, revealing a smirking Azula, a bubbly Ty Lee, and a glaring Mai. "If you know what's best for you, I suggest you give up him and yourself over.

"Never!"

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Mai, Ty Lee! Grab Zuko! I'll deal with the water tribe peasant." Azula grinned evilly as Mai and Ty Lee closed in on Zuko. Katara shot off an arrow to Mai, pinning her to a tree. Then, Katara made an ice shield to block Azula's lightning blasts. With the remaining ice, she threw it to Azula. Ty Lee was about to grab Zuko when Katara waterbended around her ankles and made her trip.

"Well, you put up quite a fight, although, I wouldn't count on winning, dragging off Zuko over there."

"What did you do to him?" Katara, knowing that the three girls did something to him while they were sleeping.

"Oh nothing, just drugged him with a little thing I like to call, drowsiness needles, quick, efficient, perfect for taking down someone like yourself! Mai, Ty Lee! Now!"

Katara spun around to find Mai and Ty Lee just second away from plunging that needle into her neck.

Mai threw hers, as well did Ty Lee. Katara thought quickly and used Sokka's dagger to block the incoming projectiles. "Smart move, but not smart enough!" Azula came up behind her and plunged it into her neck. Katara groaned sharply in pain.

"We got her Azula, great job."

"Why thank you Mai."

The three girls looked down at the cringing Katara. She was feeling dizzy, a bit sleepy.

_No, I won't give up….not yet._

She quickly gave the girls a sweep kick; all three of them fell down. Katara brought her self up and went over to Zuko. When she went their, he was gone.

"Zuko? Where are- mmpphmmm!" Someone muffled her from behind. "Ssh! Follow me!" Katara immediately recognized the soft, but rough voice of Zuko. She sighed and followed him into the trees.

Once out of the range of the girls, they let out a big gasp of air. "But, wait, what about the supplies? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Katara asked all these questions.

"Katara! Wait, one at a time!" Zuko laughed softly.

"Oh, sorry, so are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine, the effect lasted only for 12 hours, nothing special."

"Don't we need the supplies? And your uncle?"

"The supplies, don't worry, and uncle, he'll be fine, he's called the Dragon of the West for something!"

Katara smiled and realized the pack that she carried around, which wasn't a burden since it was a small pack that was strapped around her thigh. "Hurry, let's go before my sister and her friends show up." Zuko led the way through the mountains. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Katara had to ask, "How, how did you…..get your scar?"

Zuko hung his head and leaned a hand on the tree, he stopped abruptly and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it…."

"Oh, I'm sorry….if I brought it up…." Katara looked down at the mossy ground. They continued more and more into the jungle, the harsh sun beating down at the moist trees, creating a humid condition.

Again, Katara spoke, "How long do you think until we get to Ba Sing Se?"

"About….three days, since we're knocked off course." Zuko replied back quietly as he slashed his broad sword in front of him to cut down the vines.

Another silence over took them. Then Zuko asked Katara, "Urm, what did I exactly say to you when I was drugged with the dart?" He couldn't exactly remember, but he knew he said something to her and his uncle.

"Well, you said that I was cute." At this Katara blushed a little.

"And, what else?"

"You started mumbling nonsense, then, you called me your highness and told me a pretty thing…..such as myself shouldn't be out here in the wild…." Katara blushed an even more crimson red.

"Oh, I see…..did I do anything to you or my uncle?"

"Well…." Katara trailed off.

"What? Tell me…."

"You….never mind….you probably don't want to hear it…."

"Yes, I do, now tell me!" Zuko spun her around and looked into her eyes.

"I….you told me to come closer to you….then you grabbed me and…."

"And…..what? What did I do?"

Katara bit her lip and blushed slightly again. Seeing this reaction from her, he realized what he'd done to her. "Did….did….I by chance….ki….kiss…you?"

"Yes…."

"Oh, I…I'm sorry…..if I did anything to violate you….I was just….out of my mind…." Zuko mumbled toward the ground, he himself blushing like mad.

"I know…you sounded like Sokka while you were sick…." Katara said, giggling.

Zuko chuckled slightly and raised his head, locking gazes with her deep, blue eyes. They were just like a waterfall, cascading, constantly moving.

Katara locked gazes with his topaz colored eyes, the fire in them, indescribable, the passion and heat of his kisses, like the fire he creates. The longer they stared at each others eyes, the more closer they became. It wasn't long before his warm, ragged breaths collided with her cold, smooth breaths.

The two gently closed their eyes, feeling each other's breaths on their lips. Finally, their lips met, the passion between grew intensely as Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. He shyly, ran his tongue over her smooth lips, asking for an entrance, she let him. Katara's moans fed the passion in Zuko instantly. He moved one of his hands up her back and onto the back of her neck, pressing her closer.

Zuko broke off, gasping for breath and the two touched foreheads. He silently, took off the ribbon holding her braid and pressed it into her hand. Her brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders, considering that she cut it when they ran into those drunks. Playing with her hair, he trailed kissed down her smooth neck, stopping at the strap of her necklace. He took the liberty of taking off her weapons from her back, letting them fall to the ground.

Katara slid her hands down from his neck, to his shoulders, resting her light hands. Zuko moaned as she deepened the kiss, while ruffling his short dark hair. He revealed more of her shoulders by dragging down the collar of her shirt. They broke off and panted softly, not letting their teen hearts getting the best of them.

He lightly kissed her neck twice and watched her pull up her shirt, to cover up her shoulders. Before she could pick up her weapons however, he hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "I love you Katara…."

She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you too Zuko…."

**A/N FLUFFY! Was that enough fluff for my fellow Zutarians? MUWHAHAHAH! R&R!**


	13. Control

**A/N Hi! If you guys are wondering, "How does she do her romance scenes so well?" Well truth be told, I never had anyone kiss me. All this is what I read from other people's fanfics or movies! I never had any experience! (00) I love all of you who replied! (Blows air kisses) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

"So, Azula, what are we going to do?" Mai asked her enraged fire bending friend.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, that water bender, we need to get rid of her! Get her arrested like my brother and my elusive uncle." Azula growled as she dusted herself off. That water bender sure kicked hard. Ty Lee groaned as she stood up, dusting herself off too. "Are they gone?"

"Yes, Ty Lee, they're gone, I'd better capture the Avatar and my brother before father thinks I'm a failure too." Azula muttered as she led the way out of the abandoned campsite.

The three girls walked out of the campsite and headed toward their black transport. The three walked in and the machine mauled through the forest, crushing trees as if they were mere toothpicks.

_I will find you brother; there will be no place left to hide…._

-----------------------

Katara was in a daze as she kept on walking behind Zuko. Ever since that kiss they had a while ago, she was on cloud 9.

"Katara."

"Huh? What?"

"Just to see if you were awake." Zuko smiled and walked on ahead again.

She could have sworn she heard a distant roar of a machine but disregarded it, considering their current position; they were safe from any harm coming to them because of the tall trees.

A gentle breeze blew her hair loops around her face, tickling her cheeks. She jolted back to the real world as she heard trees crashing down. Suddenly, the black machine shot out from the trees and opened up, revealing Azula and her dream team.

"Well hello brother, I see uncle isn't with you right now. No matter, once I capture you and your girlfriend, that won't be a problem." Azula said coolly. Zuko stood in front of Katara, protecting her. "Aw, isn't that sweet? Zuko, I'm ashamed at you, breaking the heart of innocent Mai….she loved you before you were banished you know." Azula smirked. "Which is pretty hard to believe knowing that you were worthless before."

Mai blushed at the comment and looked away. "Look, I'll give you another chance to turn yourselves in without a fight," Azula crossed her arms in front of her. "Never!" Zuko shouted out towards them.

Azula scowled and stood her stance, "Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Azula shot out lighting bolts at Zuko, he blocked them and shot out fire of his own. It was no use, his fire was too weak from not using it that much. "Ha! Zuzu, always challenging a fight when he knows he won't win, Mai! Ty Lee! Get the girl! I'll deal with Zuzu here."

Katara gasped as she back away from the advancing girls. "No use fighting us!" Mai shot out daggers and pinned Katara swiftly to a tree. She gasped as she saw Mai taking out a three pointed dagger from her sleeve. As she motioned to throw it, a flame stream shot out, making Mai duck to the ground.

"Zuko! Look out!" Katara cried out as she saw Azula gather up lightning behind him. He turned around in time to dodge it. Katara plucked out the daggers from the tree trunk and freed herself. Suddenly, a pain shot up Katara as she motioned to grab her bow. Grunting sharply, she fell to her knees, cringing in pain. She lifted her hands and saw lightning sparking her finger tips.

Feeling numb she fell to the floor. "What did you do to her?"

Katara heard Zuko yell to his sister. "Oh nothing, just paralyzed her with a jolt of lightning, no more back up for you Zuzu, Mai! Ty Lee! Now!"

The two girl cornered Zuko, Ty Lee distracted him as Mai shot out a dart from her sleeve. It hit Zuko square on the neck, the blue liquid injecting itself in his veins. Inhaling sharply, he plucked it out, only to have the world spinning around him. "Too late Zuzu, the liquid's already injected, soon you'll feel not quite like yourself." Azula laughed and that was the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------

"What are we going to do with them Azula?" Mai asked.

"Let's take them and go!" Ty Lee replied happily.

Suddenly, a soldier ran out from the machine and panted saying, "Princess! We have discovered the Avatar in a small town just south of Ba Sing Se! What do you want to do?"

"Let's go after them, we don't have time for these worthless peasants, besides, the potion in the dart will do its job quickly so that when we come back, it will be easy to find them…" Azula smirked.

As the three girls headed back into the machine, Ty Lee asked Azula, "What's in the dart anyways Azula?"

"Let's just say, Zuko will be so busy with the water tribe girl that he'll never notice us coming." Azula smiled evilly before departing.

----------------------

"Ugh…." Zuko sat up and rubbed the side of his neck, the side that got injected with the potion. "What in the hell did Azula put in that thing?" He groaned and saw Katara sitting up against the tree opposite him, sleeping. Moving towards her, he got a strange lustful urge. Fighting it, he gently nudged Katara to wake up. "Huh? Oh! Zuko! You're awake! Are you ok?"

"Yeah….I'm fine…." Zuko gritted his teeth trying to fight the urge inside of him.

_What's wrong with me? I feel like…._

Zuko hugged her tightly, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck gently, never letting go of her. "Zuko? This isn't like you…." Katara said, secretly enjoying the moment.

_No! What's wrong with me? That….that potion, that dart, it was probably inserted with something to make me act like this!_

He pulled away, panting and looked up at the tall trees. "I'm sorry, I….I don't know what's wrong with me…." Zuko hurriedly got up and picked up his broadswords that were lying on the ground. Katara, confused, got up too and opened the small pack strapped to her thigh. She pulled out a map and read it.

"I don't know where we are! Those girls knocked us off so far off course!" Katara trying to make sense of the map, didn't notice Zuko getting closer to her.

"Ah ha! I know where we are!" Katara grinned as she pointed to the map and showed it to Zuko. Then she saw him have a different look in his eyes. "Zu…Zuko? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Katara! The potion, that dart, it's making me do this! It's making me think…of you lustfully, not for love."

Katara didn't brace herself for what happened next. Zuko slammed his lips against her and leaned her against a tree. Overwhelmed by his passion, Katara whimpered in her throat, trying to get out of his reach. But he only pressed her harder onto the tree. He finally pulled away and buried his head on her neck, giving her red marks.

"Zuko! What's wrong with you?" Katara shouted as she tried to push him away, when it didn't work. He shut her up with another passion filled kiss. This time, with him biting her lip softly, she fell into a daze, enjoying the moment. She moaned as he pressed harder on to her lips.

_Why don't I have any control?_

_I have to control my mind! Before Katara or me get any further!_

Zuko gasped as he pulled away, Katara's shirt was almost falling off of her shoulders as she looked into space with a dazed stare.

He panted, in horror of what he almost did to her.

_I almost……_

_She's too dazed right now too stop me, I have to stay away from her until the potion wears off. Before I start going even further…._

Katara snapped out of her daze and shook her head softly. "Zu…Zuko….are you alright?"

"Katara…." He whispered.

"Ye…yes?"

"I….I think that we need to say away from each other for awhile, while I'm intoxicated with that potion, I have no control of my body, I don't want to dishonor you by losing control the next time….."

"I….I understand. I'll walk several meters behind."

Zuko nodded and stood up. Katara fixed her shirt and picked up her forgotten weapons.

_Who knows what I'll do if the next time I do that…..Katara's too in love with me to stop me, while….._

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued ahead of her.

_I can't let that happen again, never….._

**A/N OMG! Lots of fluff and passion in this chapter right? **

**Not to be judgemental or anything, but who agrees with me that Kataang people should accept different shippings? Cause they were awful mean to Zutara ppl at and random blog sites.**


	14. A very passion filled night

**A/N Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

Katara was reading a map very intensively as Zuko continued ahead of her.

But inside, she was a bit scared of the action Zuko showed her a while ago.

_He had a different light in his eyes, bit of love, but it was overshadowed but lust…..what if he loses control over the potion at night? _

Gasping, she quickly shook the idea out of her head.

She suddenly heard strange noises as she entered the bog area with Zuko. Soon the swampy area got so deep that the muck reached the middle of her thigh. Patting the small daggers strapped onto her leg, she let out a sigh, knowing that they were safe. It was a while ago since she got the daggers, but she didn't tell Iroh or Zuko that she had them, fearing they would take them away from her.

The swampy muck reached her waist as the two teens waded through the muck. She felt queasy as she felt something slimy on her leg. "You alright back there?" Zuko yelled back to her.

"I'm fine!" Katara yelled back, trying to ignore that moss floating around the muck.

As soon as she felt cool water grace her legs she let out a big sigh. Soon they were in a less dense part of the swamp, where there was a small waterfall cascading down the small cliff. Finally, the two reached land. Zuko dragged himself onto shore and laid down, breathing deeply. Katara seated herself a few feet away from him, taking deep breaths and using the water from the swamp to clean her legs.

She decided that she needed the cut away the lower part of her pants to get rid of the grime. Katara took out her brother's dagger and cut away the part below mid-thigh. Tossing aside the scraps, she slid the dagger back into it's case and tucked in her sash. Making sure nothing was ruined, she looked inside of her pack.

Nothing was wet, which was a relief. Sighing she turned to Zuko who was gazing at the turtleducks wading down the swamp, the baby ducks following their mother. Katara watched with sad and envious eyes at the ducks, wishing she too had a mother. Forcing a tear from escaping, she stood up and tapped Zuko on the shoulder.

Snapping from his trance, he looked up at Katara. "Oh sorry, I just….think of my mom when I see the turtle ducks. The times that we had when I fed them." Zuko gave out a small chuckle as he remembered the time when he threw a bunch of food at them, and the turtleduck's mom rushed up to him and bit him on the ankle.

Katara smiled at him laughing a bit. This was the sound that she loved to hear from him. "I never saw these ducks, but mom turtleduck reminds me of my mom, how I used to follow her around watching whatever she did, I did, whatever she said, I said." Katara giggled at the memory.

Before both of them got to the tragic endings, Zuko stood up and walked ahead of her again. "The potion still didn't wear off yet, we need to keep making distance."

Katara nodded and followed him.

---------------------

"Damn it! We missed him!" Azula pounded a fist onto the building sides. "Princess, we have a visitor." The guard walked off to the sides and revealed Admiral Zhao. "Princess," Zhao bowed graciously as he walked in front of her. "Admiral, what brings you here?"

Zhao resumed back to standing and sighed, "The Avatar is elusive, but so is your brother, I've seen him in the forest."

"That I know of." Azula said.

"Ah yes, but what's say that we team up? Finding him would be much easier." Zhao replied.

Azula looked down and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Agreed Admiral, we shall find him faster, bring him to justice at the fire nation capital."

"Excellent."

-------------------

The two teens had been silent for hours now, Katara deep in thought while reading the map of the Earth Kingdom, while Zuko was cutting away vines with his broad swords. Finally the silence was broken by Zuko saying, "I think we should rest for the night here." Katara nodded and set down her stuff. She made a fire pit and gathered sticks and dried moss for fire. Zuko aimed and shot out a flame and the sticks caught fire instantly.

He sat opposite of Katara as he watched the fire eat away the moss and sticks. "I'll go and get us some more logs, maybe something to eat." Katara whispered and she stalked off into the dark forest. "Wait," Zuko blurted out, "it's too dangerous out there."

Katara did realize the dark forest was emitting strange sounds. "But, how'll we get logs to keep the fire going?"

"We'll just use the vines over there." Zuko pointed to the limp vines hanging from the trees next to them. "Uh alright." Katara sat back down, fiddling with her necklace.

In the light of the fire, Katara looked stunning, her blue eyes reflecting off of the fire's bright light. Then, Zuko began feeling the potion take effect again.

_No! Not right now…..why can't I control the stupid potion!_

Katara didn't know the potion didn't wear off and walked over and sat down next to him. He saw her thin legs and felt himself losing control even more. "Can we sleep together? Not like that….but like for body heat, the night's going to be cold again." Katara blushed a bit.

Zuko felt himself give away, he grabbed her suddenly and kissed her, claiming her lips in his own. He heard Katara moan softly as he licked her lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her shoulders. The two fell to the ground, with Zuko on top of Katara.

He bit her bottom lips gently and his roamed up and down her waist. Katara placed her hands on his well muscled back as he began, sliding off her shirt. He broke apart and places kisses down her neck and on her bare shoulders. She moaned and he bit down gently on her neck.

It was his turn to moan when Katara endulged him in another passion filled kiss as she ran her hand through his short dark hair. She took off his shirt and the rest of the night went on…..

-------------------

Katara woke up, she was shirtless, but she still had on her white tank. Next to her sleeping was a shirtless Zuko, both of them still had on their pants. Trying to remember the passion filled night, Katara blushed. Then she heard Zuko groan and hug her closer, her bare back aligned with his well-toned stomach. She melted in his embrace as she felt his warm breath gently hitting the back of her neck.

_I never knew a raging fire could be so calming…._

**A/N Yes and that ends the chapter there! MUWHAHAHA! **

**If any of you are wondering, no! They are not fully naked! And they didn't have….S-E-X! no! They just had a passion filled kiss and stuff! And for those of yous who think I'll go farther then that…..no! This is how far it'll go! HA!**

**So those of you who have a craving for those kinds of stuff ( you know what I'm talking about), this is the wrong story for you! R&R!**


	15. Heart of a warrior

**A/N Hi! Aang's voice in French seems so more mature! LOL funny! (If you guys are wondering, I watched the French version of Avatar on youtube.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! Grrrr, curses…..**

"Princess, Admiral," a soldier ran up to the two and bowed. "What is it?" Azula snapped. "Your brother has been spotted near the town of Ba Sing Se, do you wish to go there?"

"Yes, head for the mainland of the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes, princess…."

-------------------

Heading down the road to Ba Sing Se, Katara and Zuko found themselves wiped out.

"Ugh, how much more is there?" Katara asked as she dropped down to the ground and opened up the map.

"Look!" Zuko rushed over to a tree trunk and unraveled a piece of cloth. "It's my uncle, he left this here, he must be looking for us at Ba Sing Se, we need to keep moving."

"Fine…." Katara groaned and stood up.

Suddenly, as they made their way down the road, out of the trees, walked out Azula and Zhao. "Great…" Zuko muttered under his breath.

"So brother, having a nice trip to Ba Sing Se?" Azula smirked. "I see you decided to bring that water witch with you," Zhao eyed Katara.

Katara clenched her teeth, she hated how the man looked at her. Azula shot out lightning and it barely hit them. "Come on!" Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and ran the other direction. Then, Mai and Ty Lee, along with the soldiers blocked the other way out.

"Give up brother, you are no match for me, just turn yourselves in, that way it'll be less painful and humiliating." Azula said.

Katara suddenly, grabbed Zuko's wrists and ran into the forest next to the road. "Get them! Bring my brother back alive, but the girl, dead or alive!" Azula shouted commands to the soldiers and her friends. Zhao also ran into the forest as well.

"Split up!" Katara let go his wrists and dashed into the forest towards their left. Zuko heard soldiers getting confused since they thought the girl would follow Zuko. Although, running into the soldiers weren't doing him any good. He used his broad swords and warded off the soldiers.

_I hope Katara's ok…._

Panting, she heard that girl Mai shouting orders to the soldiers. Then she heard daggers whizzing past her, hitting the trees next to her. Then she turned around and stopped, facing the 10 people running after her. "Azula wants to you alive or dead, but I prefer you dead!" Mai shot out tiny, sharp arrows and one pierced Katara's arm slightly. She grunted as two more shot into her leg and shoulder. "Are you just going to stand there?" Mai teased as she shot out stars. Katara watched as the sharp star twirled in the air, coming straight at her. She quickly pulled out a dagger from her legs and shot it out, deflecting the star.

"That's good, but not good enough to defeat me!" Mai shot out numerous tiny arrows and daggers. Having no water to shield herself with, she dodged most of them but got hit soon.

"Ha! Too slow!" Mai walked up to the injured Katara and stood above her and said in a low voice, "With you out of the picture, Zuko would be so sad, I'll make sure he feels better though." Mai smirked as she pulled out a knife. "Now to finish you off!" Mai motioned to plunge the knife into Katara's stomach, but Katara thought quickly and rolled away and stood up.

She drew her own dagger and the two clashed.

"Give up, you know that you'll lose and Zuko would be all mine." Mai smirked as she held her knife steadily, keeping Katara's dagger from hitting her face. "Never, I won't give up!" Katara threw her weight onto the dagger and pushed away Mai. She stumbled.

"Soldiers! Get her!" Mai shouted as she regained her posture. The soldiers charged at Katara, spears pointed towards her. She smirked and drew out the daggers hidden. She threw them at the soldiers, hitting her target perfectly every time.

Then, Zhao snuck up behind her and grabbed her the neck. "Well, looks like I caught a water witch, I still haven't forgotten the time when you shot me." Zhao growled into her ear. "Let go!" Katara struggled to get out of his arms, even though he had the same build as Zuko, he's touch was creepy.

"I'll finish her off Zhao, you stay back." Mai recommended.

"No, I need to finish her off, she gave me a scar on my arm I'll never forget…."

Katara slammed down her foot on to his foot. Zhao cringed and cried out in pain as Katara used this time to escape.

"I'll take care of her…." Mai narrowed her eyes at the retreating Katara and ran after her.

As Katara was running wildly through the woods, she turned around and saw Mai running straight towards her. Suddenly, one of the sharp arrows shot out of Mai's sleeves and pierced Katara's back shoulder. She grunted as she fell down on her knees, breathing heavily as she glared at the rocks in front of her. Mai came up behind her and sighed, "I thought you would give me better challenge, too bad."

Then, Zuko came out from behind the trees and drew his broad swords. "Mai…."

"Zuko…. it's been a while."

Katara panted as she plucked out the arrow from her back. Zuko looked down at her and noticed several arrow piercing around her arm and legs.

"What did you do to her Mai?" Zuko said in a threatening tone. Before Mai could answer, Katara let out a battle cry and using the puddle of water next to her to whip Mai with.

"Little witch!" Mai shot out three arrows, Katara took the hits and froze Mai in place. "You got lucky this time, I will defeat you next time." Mai said.

Katara glared at her and walked past Zuko.

-----------------------

As they walked on, Katara tried to ignore the sharp pains on her wounds from Mai's daggers and sharp arrows, but Zuko noticed immediately. "You're hurt." Zuko stopped and turned to face her. "I'm fine…." Katara mumbled, but right when she said that, she swayed dangerously, luckily Zuko caught her.

"No, you're not," The Zuko inspected the many blood stains on her clothes, wounds dotting here and there. Katara panted like she ran the whole way here. Her eye lids slowly closed as she saw the world in a haze. "You'll be ok…." That was the last thing she heard before she let out a breath and slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------

Zuko managed to get into Ba Sing Se by carrying Katara on his back, her arms dangling on his sides. He heard her even breathing and knew she would be fine, but her wounds needed to get treated quickly. "Zuko!"

He turned around, realizing who carried that voice. "Uncle!" He graciously met up with the old man, glad he was ok. "Oh my, what happen to her?" Iroh pointed to Katara who had blood seeping out even more from her wounds on her arms. "Uncle, do you know where the local healer is?"

"Yes, yes right down here!" Iroh ran to a building, cleaner than the other ones surrounding it. As Zuko walked in, he saw many beds against the wall, one nurse who was already caring for a patient, another rushing up towards them. "Oh my! What happened to the young lady?" The nurse beckoned to the nearest bed and Zuko laid her down gently onto it.

"She was wounded by a fire nation assassin." Zuko muttered. The nurse nodded and rushed to the back to get bandages and a blue liquid. "You two should stay in the spare room in the back, we can take care of her." The nurse pointed to the door way. Iroh bowed and thanked her and dragged Zuko out of the room. He glanced on more time at Katara before leaving the room.

"Tell me what happened nephew." Iroh said.

"We got ambushed by Zhao, Azula, and her two friends, along with their troops." Zuko paused so his uncle could take it all in. Iroh nodded and asked for him to continue. "Katara said we should split up, so it'll be harder for them to track us. I was chased by troops while Katara was chased by Mai. Soon….as I defeated the troops that followed me, I heard someone falling to the ground."

Iroh nodded. "I went over to the sound and saw Katara kneeled on the ground with Mai coming up behind her, knife in hand. I dashed out of the trees and stopped Mai, but before I could lay a hand on her, Katara used her water bending to freeze Mai to a tree. That's pretty much it." Zuko said, looking at the floor at his feet. "Well, she has the heart of a warrior, I believe that she let Mai hit her every time, to trick Mai into thinking that she was wounded, her plan worked brilliantly." Iroh complemented.

"Sir," the nurse came in holding Katara's bow and arrows, "these are hers, and these were found strapped to her leg." The nurse held up the strap that held many daggers that Katara hid from the two. "Thank you." Iroh bowed and held up the daggers. "She….she had those all along?" Zuko asked.

"It seems like it Zuko, I never knew she had the skills of knife throwing, it's only a skill a few know how to do easily." Iroh set the items down on the floor and sighed. "Zuko, I may not have told you this…but…."

"But what?"

"You do not know how much of a treasure you have right now."

"What are talking about uncle?" Zuko asked, getting a bit frustrated at the sayings of the old man.

"I'm saying is that….Miss Katara, she's a woman you'll meet only once in a lifetime, she's pretty, has talents, abilities, skills of a warrior, a great bender, and intelligent, you'll only meet a girl like that once." Iroh said, smiling gently.

Zuko blinked and stared at the wall in front of him so intensely as if it were the cure to cancer. "I know, she's perfect…." Zuko said, getting off the bed and going back into the treatment room.

_Happiness….something my dear nephew has been missing out, has finally embraced him with open arms. _

**A/N Cool fight scene huh? Well it was pretty cool to me! **

**Anyways, for you Zutara fluff luvers, I know you may disappointed on the amount of fluff here, but next chapter or the one after it will have tons of fluff! Maybe even added in make out scene! XD R&R!**


	16. Dance

**A/N As I promised, a bit more fluff in this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! I wish I did though…..curses….**

Zuko walked into the treatment room and saw the nurse cleaning up the wounds, by the looks of it, Katara took the hits from Mai well, considering the cuts were very deep. The nurse looked up and sighed, "she'll be fine, but the cuts were starting to get infected, she should rest here for a week before departing." Zuko nodded and let the nurse leave. He sighed and sat down on the stool the nurse was sitting on, watching Katara's chest rise and fall with her breathing.

_Wow, her wounds must be very bad…_

He slowly took her hand, which was had a small bandage on it, and rubbed his thumb gently on it. "Katara, I'm sorry, this is my fault, I never should have let you split up from me." Zuko dozed off to sleep, hold her hand in his, his head on the bed.

Iroh looked from the doorway and smiled.

_Nephew, I'm glad that you finally came out of your gloomy prison, light and hope has set you free…._

He smiled and turned in himself.

----------------------

"Sokka, do you think that-"

"Yes, Aang, she'll be fine." Sokka groaned as he was tired of Aang asking him.

Toph couldn't take anymore, she didn't want to hear Aang's constant worry of a stupid girl.

"Twinkle-toes! Why don't you just keep shut! She's fine! You're worse than Captain Obvious here!" Toph pointed to Sokka.

"Hey!"

"Shut it! I'm tired of hearing twinkle-toes caring about some girl that doesn't even love him back!" Toph shouted.

"Toph…." Aang said.

"Save it!"

"Do…..do you like me?"

"I already said no!" Toph shouted, making her traditional rock tent and mumbling, "Night, I'm going to sleep."

Aang turned around and muttered, "Night Toph…."

------------------------

Waking up in a daze, Katara groaned as she blinked a few times and the world came into focus. She sat up and saw Zuko sleeping next to her, his hands tightly woven around hers. Katara heard Zuko groan and his eyes opened. "Morning." Katara said brightly as he stared at her.

"You're suppose to be resting," he said gently.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Should I bring you some water?"

"That'd be nice."

As soon as Zuko left, Katara sighed and laid back down, remembering her fight with Mai.

_Talk about obsessive….._

Katara laughed at the fact and sat up again, seeing Zuko bring in the cup of water. He gave it to her and she gulped it down quickly. "Want more?" He said, smiling slightly.

Katara nodded and he went off again. Deciding she was fine, Katara climbed out of bed and stretched her legs.

Zuko came in and said, "You shouldn't be up you know…"

"I know, but I can't help it, I'm the kind of person that likes to be in bed all day."

He gave her the glass of water and she gulped it down quickly again. "So, how long did the nurses say I have to be in here?"

"A week."

"What? That's way too long!"

"Doctor's orders."

"So not fair." Katara pouted and sat back down and crossed her arms.

Zuko laughed. "What's so funny? Me being cooped up here like an animal?" Katara questioned.

"No, you look bratty when you pout." Zuko exclaimed, going into a fit of laughter again. Katara loosed up, hearing his laughter, she liked that sound a lot.

"Nice to see your entertained." She muttered.

"Come on then, I guess we could go outside and walk around for a while if you're ok." Zuko held out a hand and Katara gladly took it. He helped her up and the two quietly snuck out of the healer's building. The two walked around town for a while until a few more people started spilling out of their homes.

Seeing how they were wanted criminals, the two rushed back to the healer's building. Katara thanked Zuko for bring her out by kissing him gently on the lips. "Glad you liked it." Zuko smiled. Katara sighed as she hugged him and crawled back into bed. "Might as well, the nurse would be here any minute."

"Yeah, maybe…you'd like to go out with me again at night? Because it's a dance thing tonight, I was just wondering if you'd like to go, I mean….if you don't feel like it….it's ok, but if you do…."

"Zuko, are you asking me out for a date?"

"Well, yes…." He blushed red as the element he commanded. "I'd love to." Katara smiled. Zuko grinned and went into the back room where his snoring uncle is.

Katara sighed and drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of the dance buzzing around her head.

----------------

"Uncle, wake up." Zuko nudged his uncle awake.

"What is it Zuko?" Iroh mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I need you to take me…..shopping." How he hated that word, but he had to for tonight.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Iroh hopped out of bed.

_What have I gotten myself into….._

-----------------

"So, what do you need Zuko?"

"Well, I need formal clothes, for tonight….."

"Ah, taking Miss Katara out to the dance?"

"Yes…." Zuko mumbled, blushing slightly.

Iroh chuckled and the two walked into a local tailoring store.

After trying on what felt like a hundred outfits, they finally chose on one. A black shirt that was button up, with a matching black pants, the designs were positively astounding. "How much for this?" Iroh asked the man.

"No charge, I could tell this is his first night out with a lady." The cashier winked and ushered the two out. "Have a nice dance!"

"Zuko, you'll stun Miss Katara tonight." Iroh grinned as he made his way into the healer's building. Zuko sighed and followed him in. Luckily, Katara was still asleep on her bed. "I think I should take Miss Katara out to the shops to look for a dress herself." Iroh thought.

"Do what you need to do uncle." Zuko sighed as he watched the sun set slowly from their room window. Iroh smiled and rushed out to wake up Katara.

-----------------

"Dear, wake up." Iroh nudged her awake.

"What is it?"

"We need to buy you a dress no? You can't go to the dance wearing that."

"I guess…." Katara lazily slipped out of the bed and followed Iroh out. Already, couples were out, sitting on the benches until the music began. Hurriedly, the two walked into a dress shop building and the tailor came out.

"Do you have any dresses for her?" Iroh asked the tailor. "Let me see in the back…." The tailor rushed from the counter to the back room. She brought out five dresses, one blue, one red, one yellow, green, and a white one. "Can I try on all of them?" Katara asked. "Sure." The tailor handed Katara the dresses and motioned for her to the back dressing rooms.

Katara thanked her and went into change. She tried on the yellow one, but it didn't go good. Trying on two more, she disapproved of the white and green one. Sighing she tried on red, but it was a huge improvement, but on good still. Lastly, she tried on the blue one, it was a simple dress, but with tiny sapphire gems dotting the dress, a sleeveless with a white sash in the middle.

She tried it one and figured it was great. Katara stepped out of the dressing room and came into the main room of the shop. "Oh my! Miss Katara! You look stunning!" Iroh exclaimed. "Miss, you look beautiful, blue really is your color." The tailor exclaimed also. "Thank you….." Katara blushed as she was handed a sapphire comb with a blue flower on it. "Take this, it come with the dress."

"Oh thank you," Katara tied up her hair and slipped in the comb on her head. "Perfect." The tailor smiled. "I'm sure Zuko would love it." Iroh smiled as he asked what the price was. "Nothing, I'm pretty sure that you are travelers? Just be sure to return that dress after tonight." The tailor smiled. "I promise, thank you." Katara bowed slightly and headed out the door with Iroh. The streets were already bustling with tons of people, young or old.

The music didn't begin yet, but they launched up fire works. Going into the building, Iroh told her to wait by her bed while he got Zuko. Katara smiled and sat down, sighing and looking at the walls. Soon, Iroh came out and behind him came a stunning Zuko. Katara stood up and tried to hide her blush.

Zuko stood there amazed at the girl standing in front of him. He was left breathless as the dress fitted to her curves nicely, her hair was stunning. He blushed even more than Katara did. Iroh sensed this and pushed them together. "Come on, now, the party begun, go out there and have a great time!"

"Aren't you going uncle?" Zuko asked.

"No, I must have my rest, too tired still!" Iroh yawned and motioned for them to go outside. Zuko hugged Katara close and the two went out to the bustling streets. Many couples dotted the streets, some making-out in the dark of the alleys. Zuko slowed a little, noticing Katara trying to keep up with him, her wounds were still hurting her. Then, an earth kingdom man, stood up on the stage and spoke loudly. "Welcome! To the tenth annual Ba-Sing-Se Dance! We'll start the evening off with a slow song." The person left the podium and a slow and steady song came filtering out from the instruments.

"Urm, Katara…." Zuko was standing in front of her, nervously shifting his feet around, "would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Katara giggled and took the hand he held out. They danced while they looked into each other's eyes, falling into the trance of each other. Katara leaned her head on his lean chest and sighed as they continued to rock back and forth to the beat of the song.

Soon, the song ended, many couples left, knowing the next songs were going to be upbeat and not recommended for lovers. Katara and Zuko walked around town, getting to know each other better. Many times, she made him laugh, he made her laugh. Soon, they got to the scenic route next to the forest where many couples sat down on the wooden benches, enjoying each other's company and most were just feeling a bit lusty.

As soon as Katara saw the couples kissing each other, she blushed. Zuko also blushed and looked at Katara, the two walked past many couples. It was quiet out here, where as the town was loud. The route continued until a quiet fountain met the two lovers. They stopped and looked at each other. "I had a great time tonight," Katara said, blushing.

"Me too."

Zuko slowly pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Katara lost all sense and rested her hands on his shoulders. She brought her hands up and stroked his hair. He moaned softly into her mouth as she trailed her hand down gently from his head to the middle of his back. They broke off, resting forehead to forehead. "Katara, you look beautiful tonight, or any night…." Zuko said, delivering another passion filled kiss.

She had no other choice than to moan softly, his kiss was passionate.

As he was kissing her, he pulled out the comb in her hair and tucked it in her white sash, letting her chocolate brown hair cascade down from their original bun. He twirled a strand of her hair in between his fingers, it was truly silk like.

Later, they broke off, sitting on the bench next to the walls of Ba Sing Se. Zuko looked at her and her beauty was radiant, like the moon. He felt as if it were instinct to do this, he grabbed her, and smashed his lips against hers. Katara was caught off guard by his sudden reaction, she let out a surprised, small yelp as he left her breathless.

Dotting kisses down her smooth neck, he stopped right above her necklace strap and headed back up. Before he left however, he left her a small red spot on her neck.

Katara sighed and leaned onto him, gazing at the night sky above them. Zuko twirled a strand of her hair again in between his fingers, he stared at the constellations shining down at them.

"I never want to leave this place….do you?" Katara asked him. "I won't if you won't." Zuko smiled as he cradled her closer.

_Best night I ever had….._

**A/N So….if any of you are wondering, I am going to put the make-out scene next chapter! I wanted to put it in this one, but it seemed to formal, if I should say it.**

**I have a question though, I know I'm an idiot for asking this…..but…..what is a "Mary Sue?" **

**I know what OOC is, but I don't know what a "Mary Sue" is, I've heard it a lot, or read it actually in fanfics, but I don't what it means…..so if anyone could tell me….that'd be great!**

**R&R!**


	17. How could you?

**A/N Hi! Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while! Got a bit sidetracked with videos! Hehehheheh….well here's the next chapter! Ah yes, and if some of you are wondering, why is Zuko acting not like snobby brat and more like a fluffy nice guy? Well, after he got his ship blown up, I think he changed a bit…..but seriously, I don't think he's a fluffy nice guy, Zuko will always be the angst filled teen we all love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Avatar!**

The night wore on as the festivities ceased, bring the celebration to a close and couples into their houses. Zuko and Katara walked back to the city, hand in hand. Once at the healer's building, Zuko suddenly spun around Katara and kissed her on the lips, leaving her to blush wildly. "Tonight, was great…." He whispered, sending heart melting shivers down her spine. "Yeah, it was, I loved it…." She said, as gently as he did.

The two snuck back in and said their goodnights. As soon as Katara heard him turn off the lamp in his room, she pulled out a little scroll, that she kept in her pack. In this scroll, she wrote down the days events, much like a journal, or a diary.

_Tonight was the best, Ba Sing Se had to be the best city in the world! Aside from the south pole of course. How I miss Gran-Gran, now that I think about it. Anyways, back to the dance, I loved the dance, but what I loved the most was the guy that escorted me, Zuko. He is such a, how should I say this, a hard to reach person. Well, I guess what I mean is, he's hard to understand, I still don't know his past, only his uncle. I hope someday, I could learn too…._

_-Katara._

------------------

"Princess Azula!" A guard saluted.

"You may speak freely."

"We just discovered the Avatar just south of Ba Sing Se! What do you wish to do?"

"Hmmm, chart a course to him, he won't get away this time…." Azula smirked and chuckled softly.

------------------

Iroh decided, it would be best for them to stay in Ba Sing Se, just until the war was over and hopefully, Aang defeated the Fire Lord.

Katara changed back into her old clothes and returned the dress she wore last night at the dance. As she headed back, she heard someone calling her name.

She turned around and realized it was Haru.

"Haru!" Katara gladly hugged him, thankful for a buddy to hang out with. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here as a refugee, the village I lived in wasn't safe anymore, it was being used for as a soldier's refugee, so we had to leave." Haru explained.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Katara exclaimed as she hugged him one more time.

"I know, so anyways, what are you doing here? Where's Aang and your brother?" Haru asked her.

"Oh," she paused and said, "I left them, they thought I was holding them down, so I separated myself from those two."

"Oh, so are you traveling alone then?" He asked.

Katara hesitated and answered no.

"Well, want to go hang out?" Haru asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Katara smiled and followed Haru around the huge town.

------------------------

"Where is she?" Zuko wondered as he wandered in and out of the town. Soon as he finished checking the dress shop, he heard someone calling out his name. He turned around and saw Song running up to him. "Song! What are you doing here?" He gave a friendly hug as he saw her.

"I'm a refugee here, fire nation burned down my home." She replied sadly. "So, what are you doing here Lee?"

Zuko was confused for a while and remembered that he called himself in front of her. "Oh right, I'm Lee." He blushed a bit at his mistake. Song giggled.

"I'm here as a refugee too, my uncle figured that we should stay here until the Avatar won the war."

"So, are you and your uncle traveling together still?" Song asked.

Zuko lied and replied back, "Yeah." He didn't want to let Song know about Katara, he could tell she would be heart broken.

"So, want to…..ummm….hang out?" Song blushed a bit at the comment she asked him.

"I guess…"

"Great!" She dragged him along by the wrist around town.

-------------------

Haru hid something behind his back as he approached Katara. "A flower for the lady." Haru bowed.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Katara took the lily from the his hands and smelled it. "Not as beautiful as you." Haru said, pouring on his charms.

Katara blushed as he took the flower from her hands and fastened it in her hair. "Perfect."

She giggled as he took around to more places. By the time they were done, it was soon nightfall. "Thanks Haru, I had a great time." Katara said. "Glad you did."

She turned to leave when he twirled her around and almost kissed her. Because of all the agility she gained, she quickly turned her head so that he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't Haru, I mean, we're just friends…."

"Right, friends." Haru said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I did have a great time, truly." Katara said, smiling.

"Bye, Haru! See you tomorrow!" She waved good bye at him as she dashed away.

------------------

"I had a great time Lee." Song said, as they walked down the alley that lead to the refugee camps.

"Me too." He smiled.

A silence engulfed them. Suddenly, Song moved closer to him, unaware of what he was doing, he made no attempt to push her away.

------------------

Katara smiled and walked towards the healer's building to rest for the night, as she passed a alley, she saw two figures. Thinking it was someone else, she passed, but before she got out of hearing range, she heard Zuko's voice.

She hid behind the building and listened closely.

"I had a great time Lee."

"Me too."

Katara peeked from the side of the building and got into a state of shock. It was Zuko, with another girl. She knew that she went out with Haru, but still, at least she made an action to push him away!

Zuko looked like he was going to kiss her. As they got closer, Katara couldn't take it. She bursted out and whispered his name.

"Z…Zuko? How could y…you…" Katara couldn't help shedding tears, he….left her.

"Katara, this isn't what it looks like…"

Katara filled with rage and sadness, she stuttered out, "S….save it! Th….that's what they all s…say!" She bursted with tears and ran as far as she could away from the two.

She ran all the way to the entrance of the city and to the fountain, where last night, Zuko and her, kissed.

Sitting down at the edge of the fountain, she cried over it, creating ripples that shook the smooth layer of water.

She ran her hand over the top of the water, gently, bring her hand up with a sliver of water.

--------------------

"Zuko? Lee, do you know her? Why did she call you Zuko? Who is she?" Song questioned him.

He sighed in frustration and said, "Fine do you want to know the truth? She called me Zuko, cause, I'm the prince of the fire nation, that girl was the only one that ever saw the real me, and bypassed the title I have."

Song stared at him as he finished the sentence. "Y….you're the prince of the fire nation?" She stuttered out, making some room between them. "Yes, I am."

"Then who was she? Your concubine or something?"

"No, she's Katara….the girl that I love." Zuko started out of the alley and stopped when he heard Song following him. "Song, I like as a friend, not anything else, I'm sorry."

He heard her sigh, "I understand…" She turned to leave.

Zuko ran towards the healer's house and saw her bed empty, with a note. "No…"

He ran over and picked up the note and read.

_Zuko….I'm sorry that I even loved you. I understand if you didn't want to be with me. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Don't bother coming after me, I hope tat our paths won't cross again._

_-Katara _

He saw little places where the paper was crinkled and where the ink blotched. Zuko looked towards his room and saw Iroh shaking his head slowly.

"Zuko, I can't believe….you did that….just like your father…." Iroh sighed and went into his bed.

He rushed back outside, clutching the note tightly in his fist. The cold night air biting at his face, as he rushed to the fountain. The only thing he saw, was the necklace he made for her, on the edge of the fountain. **(A/N Yeah I know I never mentioned him giving a necklace to her, but it made things more dramatic, so yeah, he gave it to her when I wasn't looking. XDD)**

Zuko took the necklace gently in his hand and stroked the purple pendant that had fire and water nation symbols engraved in it.

_I'm sorry…Katara….._

**A/N I know most of you must hate me for **

**Not a lot of Zutara fluff**

**Making Haru make a move on Katara**

**Making that preppy Song come back and almost kissing Zuko**

**Making Zuko look like the bad guy (for you fan girls)**

**Making it look like the story ended. (which it didn't)**

**Don't worry, this marks the end of part 2, part three will maybe consist of 10 chapters? At the least 7 and at the most……14. Gotta be sure on that one. **

**R&R!**


	18. Kita who?

**A/N Ok! Part three! Intro and then the story, with some updates! I've also decided to post this beforehand, I really wanted like 5 more reviews, but to save you loyal readers agony, here's chapter 18**

**Ok, first off, I want to change the title of the story, so don't look it up under "Don't mess with me." K? **

**Second, this is part three, and like part one and two, the time will change. Get it?**

**Ok INTRO!**

**----------------**

**Summer was only a month away, but Aang, Sokka, and Toph managed to find Zuko and Iroh, to teach Aang firebending. Finally, the solar eclipse arrived, depriving the fire nation of their powers. That day, Aang led the battle that would change lives forever. Both sides lost many men, but Aang continued fighting. Aang faced off against the Fire Lord, he barely made a scratch and he was worn out. Toph and Sokka battled against Azula and her friends. Zhao was attempting to attack Aang as well.**

**Aang managed to kill Zhao, Toph and Sokka managed to knock out Azula and her friends. The Fire Lord was the only one who remained. **

**The Fire Lord quickly knocked out Aang, almost killing him in the process, luckily, Zuko jumped in and fought with his father, determined to stop him. **

**Many hours passed, Toph and Sokka was unconscious due to the fact that the guards snuck up on them. It was only Zuko and his father. **

**His father, had no mercy on his son as he continued blow after blow, the eclipse ended and the Fire Lord gained control of his power once more. Exhausted, Zuko dropped to the floor, his father gained up on him and posed to throw a fire ball at his son's body. **

**Then, out of nowhere, a dagger swiftly knocked out the Fire Lord's crown off of his head. Zuko looked up and saw a shadowy figure, up on the window sill. **

**He strained to see who it was, swiftly, another dagger pinning the Fire Lord to the wall. Then Zuko saw an arrow launch from the figure and made contact with the Fire Lord's arm.**

**Zuko stood up and looked down at his father. "Prince Zuko, you are still weak."**

**With a dying breath, the Fire Lord collapsed on the floor, Fire Lord Ozai's reign has come to an end. **

**Zuko looked back up at the window sill for the figure, but it was gone. He whispered a small thank you as he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion as well. **

**And so begins my story, part 3!**

**---------------**

Zuko woke up from the infirmary bed, the whole world spinning and the walls looked like they grew fuzz. He sat up and looked around, then he remembered, he father was dead.

He sighed and looked next to him. In the bed next to him, Sokka was snoring quite loudly. Aang, however, was looking out into the landscape as occasionally looked down onto his cast. Zuko got up and wobbly walked over to the young airbender. He sat down next him and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Aang sighed and wiped away a stray tear, "I'm happy that the war is going to be over, but…." He wiped away another tear. "Katara…" he whispered. Zuko was struck with guilt and sadness, making his stomach lurch. The last time he saw her was in Ba Sing Se.

"I…..I'm going to go for walk." Zuko stuttered as he used the crutches and limped over to the door and opened it. The ground shook as he walked down the stairs, careful not to fall, he looked out the window nearest him and saw the earthbending girl, practicing. The girl sure had skill, being blind and all.

He limped over to the courtyard, where he and his mother used to spend time. As he saw, the pond was filled with regular koi fish and the usual turtle ducks. Zuko limped over to the pond and sat down on the stone bench. He sighed as he saw the turtle ducks, most of them were yellow with green shells, but one of them was yellow, with a blue shell. He watched as another turtle duck waddled over to the pond and saw that this one had a red shell.

Zuko watched with curiousity as the red one chased after the blue one. The red one would occasionally nip the blue one on the neck or on the bill. The blue one yelled out loudly as the red one continued to follow it.

The two turtle ducks reminded him of….he and Katara. He bit his lip as guilt rushed over his body once more as he thought of what he did to her. Quickly, he got up and limped back over to the infirmary. Aang, still watching the bird soar and the trees sway, Sokka still snoring away, mumbling about seal jerky, and him, thinking about Katara, wondering if she was alive or dead.

Then his mind went over to the figure he saw when he was fighting his dad.

The figure was so mysterious, the way it took down his father with ease. Zuko sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple necklace. The one he made for her.

The smooth stone felt comforting as it ran over his thumb. Hearing the healer coming in, he hastily shoved it back in his pocket.

"Oh! Prince Zuko! You are up! Perfect!" The healer smiled. He noticed the blue betrothal necklace she bared.

"You from the Water Tribes?" Zuko asked as she dabbed a gooey ointment on Sokka's arm. She nodded shyly and rushed back to the counter and grabbed a cotton ball. "North or South?"

"South."

"So, who's the lucky man?" Zuko asked.

She cleared her throat and answered back, "He's Master Pakku's grandson."

"Oh, you must be happy." Zuko replied.

"I am, he truly loves me, it's more than what I could ask for."

Zuko was silent.

"I could tell, that you would be a good Fire Lord, you are very kind." The woman answered.

"Oh, thank you." Zuko said, smiling.

"You know," The healer said as she looked at Sokka.

"He looks a lot like my instructor's brother. But that can't be, she said that she has no brother."

Zuko raised his eye brow. "Your instructor?"

"Yes, she is so kind, but she barely smiles and when I told her that I was getting married, she was close to tears, I asked her what was the matter, but she just said, "Love only brings heart break…."" The healer shrugged as she took some water and healed Sokka's bruise on his cheek.

The water moved with grace as the women pulled it back into the jar. "Did your instructor teach you that?"

The woman nodded and pulled the sheets back up to Sokka. "Well, your uncle wanted me to tell you that your crowning will take place tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you."

"My pleasure." The healer packed up her bags and headed for the door. "Wait!" Zuko shouted before she could close the door. The healer popped her head back in and asked, "Yes?"

"If I may ask, what is your instructor's name?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, her name is Kita, do you know her?"

"Maybe."

"I'm heading back to the South Pole right now, do you want me to refer her to you?"

"If you can."

"I will try, nice meeting you Prince Zuko." She bowed and closed the door.

Zuko sighed as he plopped down on the bed and rested his arm across his forehead.

_I know that's Katara, has to be….._

**A/N Gasp! It looks like a reunion is about to take place! LOL! Anyways, don't ask about Master Pakku's grandson, I just made it up K? As for those of you who don't get it still, Kita is Katara! (surprise, surprise)**

**Oh yeah, and here are the ages of the character's now.**

**Zuko 17**

**Katara 15**

**Sokka16**

**Aang13**

**Toph13**

**R&R!**


	19. Keeping secrets from the world

**A/N Hi! No huge author's note today! I want about 124 review before I post the next chapter, k? MUWHAHHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**--------------------**

"Run it again."

The boy panted as he ran the water bending move once more.

"Master Kita!" A woman ran up to the 15 year old instructor.

"Oh hello, Miyuki, how was your trip to the fire nation?"

"Fine thank you, by the way, the Fi-"

"Oh sorry, Miyuki, the kids of there need some pointers, tell me later ok?"

The young instructor hurried over to a stumbling girl's side and helped her out.

Miyuki sighed, "As you wish."

----------------------

After the grueling practice, the instructor left the building and headed towards her home. As she stepped in, her grandmother welcomed her in, "Katara! Had a good time?"

"Yes." Katara mumbled as she sat down on the furry chair.

Her grandmother sighed, this wasn't the Katara she knew before, this one was more cold, depressed, and mostly, heartbroken.

"Katara, why don't you want people to know who you really are?"

"Because grandmother! I……" She trailed off, she can't let her grandmother know that a certain fire nation prince would find and track her down.

"I…..I just can't…." Katara buried her head in her arms.

As soon as her grandmother left the room, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Instructor Kita! I must speak with you!" Miyuki said from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

"Instructor, while I was at the fire nation, the Fire Lord's son…."

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore, go away." Katara said, motioning for Miyuki to get out.

"But, Instructor! He seems to know you, also, while I was there, someone who resembled you…."

"Miyuki, please, I don't want to hear more, please leave."

"Instructor, I believe there's something you aren't telling the world…."

"It's my business on who I tell my secrets to, now leave!" Katara said, with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Instructor….."

"No! You won't understand! He'll come and track me down the minute he knows my real name and identity!" Katara said, breaking down.

Miyuki stood and stared, the instructor, that barely smiled or cried, was now pouring out her emotions.

"What happened between you and the fire nation prince…..instructor?"

"No, I've already said too much, I didn't even tell my grandmother about this, now go…" Katara said, weakly, pointing towards the door.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Miyuki humbly apologized and slid out the door.

Katara shook as she cried violently, the one thing worse than getting your heartbroken, is an instant replay in your head of the horrible events.

---------------

"Instructor!" A messenger came rushing towards Katara.

"Yes?"

"We got word from the fire nation, newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko would like to sign a treaty with the water tribe."

"Why should I be the one to know about this?"

"Because, we have no ruler, so the next in line is the waterbending instructors to take care of any diplomatic duties. Besides….."

"No, stop, he'll just have to sort it out with the Northern Water Tribe waterbenders."

"That's the problem, ever since Princess Yue died and Master Pakku too old to continue, and seeing that there are no proclaimed waterbending masters in the north, you'll need to meet with them."

Katara sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll go and see them. Send word that I'll leave for the fire nation tomorrow."

"Yes instructor." The messenger walked away to the earth kingdom boat and Katara watched as it sailed away.

She sighed and began to pack her things.

"Katara, where are you going?" Her grandmother asked.

"I need to go to the fire nation to sort out diplomatic problems, I'll be back in a month." Katara whispered as she put in various clothes.

Her grandmother watched as Katara packed in clothes.

"Well, I wish you best of luck Katara."

"You too grandmother, keep the south pole safe while I'm gone." Katara smiled as she closed the bag and slipped on the water pouch.

------------------

The next morning, Katara sighed as she saw the black iron fire nation ship pull closer to the south pole. She grabbed her mother's necklace as the ship docked.

"Miss Kita?" The captain came out and gave a warm smile.

"That's me." Katara answered back sadly.

"We'll be leaving shortly, I'm Captain Jee, we are the most reliable crew that Fire Lord Zuko hired for the trip, we'll arrive at the fire nation swiftly and safely."

Katara smiled and walked up the ramp, she waved back at all the residents of the south pole and watched until the ramp closed up, leaving her to be escorted to her cabin.

"Here you go, hope you have an enjoyable stay."

"Thank you Captian Jee." Katara bowed and he did the same as the door closed, leaving her in a brightly red room.

_If I didn't save his neck at the battle, I wouldn't be going, but then again, Ozai would have forced me to go into battle._

Katara replayed the battle in her mind.

_She rustled through the bushes daring to get caught, luckily she didn't as Aang led the men into the Fire Lord's chamber, she quietly climbed up the tall wall surrounding the palace._

_Once at the top, she jumped down and once again, climbed up the wall into the chamber._

_She gasped at the sight when she stood on the windowsill, Sokka and Toph were unconscious, Aang also knocked out cold, and Zuko, fighting off his father. She watched as he stumbled and grunted as he made contact with the floor. _

_Katara watched as Ozai raised a fireball at his son's body, that's when she pulled out a dagger from her pack and shot it out to his head, hitting his crown off._

_She saw Zuko turning around and watching her. She quickly shot out another dagger, thus pinning Ozai to the wall. Swiftly, she took out her bow and arrow and shot a clear on right on the Fire Lord's arm. _

_Katara watched as Zuko stood up and towered over his father, she heard Ozai saying something and dropping dead. Quickly she jumped down and ran, afraid she'll get caught by Zuko. _

**A/N MUWHAHHAHAH! Will Katara get noticed by Zuko, when she docks at the fire nation port? Only time will tell. XD Oh yeah if some of you still don't get it, the shadowy figure that took down the Fire Lord single-handily, is Katara! MUWHAHAHHA! Ok I gotta stop laughing like that….**

**R&R!**


	20. Interrogation

**A/N Ok, no big author's note this time, thanks for the reviews too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**---------------**

Katara slept on the bed provided as the boat continued it's voyage to the fire nation. She made friends with the men on board, finding out that they were the same crew helping Zuko along when he chased the Avatar.

Many of them recognized Katara when she swept them away in a forceful wave before.

Katara humbly apologized for that.

A week passed and they finally arrived at the fire nation port. Katara swallowed as she saw her brother, Aang, and Zuko. Suddenly, she felt sick and went over to the side of the boat to throw up.

She breathed and finally the boat came to a complete stop. Swallowing her fear, she grabbed her bag and gracefully stepped onto the ramp.

-----------------

Zuko saw the woman on the ramp, she was graceful and had a slim figure, her clothes, a dark navy blue, fashioned in a split skirt, with shorts underneath, her hair was down to her waist, hanging from her head without any accessories.

He held back a blush as she came down the ramp. Aang rushed up to her greeted her, however, Sokka, on the other hand, stood and carefully studied the girl. Then he pulled Aang away from the girl and whispered in his ear.

Aang shook his head and sighed, giving a sense of sorrow.

Zuko pulled Aang back and asked him, "What did Sokka say to you?"

"He asked me if the woman looked anything like Katara, she doesn't, the Katara I know used to smile. This girl, doesn't it look like a very sad thing happened in her life?" Aang shrugged and ran off with Sokka.

Zuko gulped and approached the woman. "If I may ask, what's your name?"

The woman, replied back, "Kita, I'm pretty sure you've heard about me from your healer, Miyuki?"

Zuko nodded as he escorted Kita to the palace.

"So, are you a bender?" Zuko asked. Kita nodded and hastily reached up to her neck and pulled away an item. All he saw was a blue flash.

"What was that?" He asked.

"N….nothing." Kita stuttered as they continued down the halls.

They stopped in front of the room where she would be staying and he opened it, revealing a purple room. "It's the only room available right now, I hope it's ok."

"It's fine." Kita said, her voice breaking down a bit.

"I promise you that I will send you anything you need."

_I promise you…._

_I promise…._

_I promise to never leave you…._

Zuko noticed Kita's shoulders shaking as he saw droplets of water fall to the ground.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"N…nothing's the matter, just leave me alone." Kita said, turning her back on him and heading towards the bathroom.

Zuko closed the door and sighed.

_I know it's her, it has to be._

--------------

Katara cried over the sink as she saw the tears cascading down the marble sink. She wiped her eyes and sighed, calming herself down. Right when he said, "I promise."

She flashed back to the time when the drunks attacked her, that's when he came.

After the little fight, he whispered into her ear,

"_Besides, remember that promise I made?" She stared up at him, "I promised that I'd never leave you…."_

"_I told you, I promised, I won't leave you ever."_

She cried as she heard someone entering her room. Quietly, she peeked and noticed it was her brother Sokka. He was sneaking around the room, trying to make sense of it all.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Katara asked, wiping away some of the tears. Sokka nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around and looked at her. "Oh, I'm just…"

"You know it's rude to intrude other people's privacy." Katara said.

"I'm….I'm sorry….i…it won't happen again." Sokka stuttered as he tripped once and got back up and rushed out the door.

Katara noticed that her bag was open, she gasped as she silently wished he didn't take it.

He did, he took their mother's necklace, now he'll show everyone, including Zuko, about who she is.

She shook her head and bolted out the door. Running, she collided with a soldier, she muttered her apology and ran down the hall once more, this time, colliding with Aang.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you were there." Aang stuttered out. Katara didn't even bother saying anything to him, she ran down the hall and saw Sokka running.

"Hey! You! Get back here with that!"

Sokka turned around and faced her. He held up the pendant so that it caught the sun's rays. "Where'd you get this?" He asked.

Katara stuttered, "I….I….got it from the South Pole, it was in the snow, actually I got it from my travels….yeah…yeah….from my travels, it was on the ground and…." She trailed off as she Zuko coming. She quickly snatched the necklace and bolted away. Sokka shouted something, and soon, she saw him running towards her, along with Zuko.

"Get back here with that! It's my sister's!" Sokka shouted as he went down another hall to cut her off.

Katara looked behind her and sighed, no one was behind her. She ducked into a corner and panted, looking at the necklace. Suddenly, the door behind her opened, she fell backwards, but a pair of strong arms caught her.

She screamed, but a hand muffled her.

"Shh, I won't hurt you." Her eyes widened at the voice of the man, it was Zuko.

He released her and sat her down on the bed. "Tell me where you got that necklace."

She was silent and muttered out, "You heard me back there, I got from my travels."

Katara heard him chuckle, "If you going to lie, at least do it right."

"But it's the truth!" She revolted.

"I could tell that it isn't, the truth's written all over your face."

"Let out of here, if the South Pole hears on how you assaulted me, interrogated me, and accused me, then forget about the treaty! Let ME OUT!" She went to the door and kicked it.

He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the door. He let go one of her wrists to pull out something from his pockets. "Remember this?" He whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the necklace, the one that Zuko made for her.

"It seems you do."

Katara quickly lied, "No, I don't! Now unhand me!" She struggled again.

"I also believe that "Kita" isn't your real name." Zuko said, Katara panted, as to the fact she struggled so much.

"Isn't it?" He said, almost seductively.

"No it is! Now let me go!" She screamed as she struggled to kick him.

"I know that you are Katara."

She stopped and breathed ragged. "No…no…..my name isn't Katara, it's Kita." Katara said, whimpering, seeing as how Zuko was pressing her harder against the door.

"No, it isn't, now tell me." Zuko said in a low voice, whispering it close to her ear.

"It is, my name is Kita." Katara yelled as she felt his hand getting hotter.

"Tell me." He said, almost threatingly.

"You have no right." Katara whispered, trying to hold back the pain. His body was now perfectly aligned with her body, making her squished between the door and him.

"I believe that I do have a right." Zuko said, pressing closer, Katara yelped as the heat was growing more intense. "I have a right to everything…" He whispered seductively into her ear.

Katara panted, sweat forming on her forehead. "Let me….go….please….I'm not the…one you want…."

"Yes you are! Dammit! I know you are! Do you know I had to go through heartbreaking pain just to find Katara? Now, that I'm this close, I'm not going to give up!"

The grip on Katara's wrist cooled down and loosened as Zuko bent down, crying. She just stood there watching him as his shoulders shook.

"I hope you find her."

Katara said, she was also on the verge of tears. As she turned to leave, Zuko stood up suddenly, and turned her around, kissing her straight on the lips. Katara squealed as he pulled her closer. She pushed him away and yelled, "Why'd you do that? I told you I'm not the one you want!" Katara cried as she yelled the whole sentence out to him.

Tears rolling down her cheeks and his, breaths ragged as the two stared at each other. Katara broke her gaze and wiped her eyes. "I'm….I'm sorry, I hope you can find her, I'll be in my room." Katara whispered as she opened the door and closed it quietly. She rushed to the room and plopped down on the bed.

_I can't tell him, not yet……I can never forgive on what he did to me that night._

**A/N So there it is! Chapter 20! Zuko and Katara may have been a bit OOC, but it doesn't work without them being OOC! YA HEARD! Ahem….sorry got a bit out of control XD**

**So anyways, if some of you are wondering how Katara's outfit looks like, it kinda looks like Sakura's outfit in "Naruto" , but instead of red, the dress is a dark blue, with the shorts, being black, and the white line things on Sakura's dress, it's instead a shade of light blue on Katara's outfit. **

**If you don't like it, then I'll change it, I figured it shouldn't be too flashy, but yet, not to…..calm…in a way. You get the point right?**

**R&R!**


	21. Notice me

**A/N I hope everyone's enjoying this! I would like to have about 145 reviews before the next chapter goes up. Not to sound arrogant or anything….heheheh**

**Oh yeah, and not to make Katara a Mary Sue or anything, but I decided to make this chapter, she sings! XD Please don't hate because I'm making Katara this perfect girl. Well, actually, I'm not, she just got heartbroken….never mind that's beside the point! Just read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! Nor the song "Notice Me"!**

**------------------**

The next morning, a guard came into Katara's room to invite her for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry, please leave."

The soldier nodded and closed the door.

Katara sighed and looked at the blue necklace in her hands.

_My secret almost got out, it won't happen again, it was all because of stupid Sokka._

Grunting, she lifted herself off the bed and headed over to the bathroom to wash up.

---------------------

The soldier whispered in his ear and he nodded back.

"It seems our new guest Instructor Kita, isn't going to be joining us." Zuko said to Aang and Sokka.

"You know, something's familiar about her, I mean why does she have my sister's necklace and why does she seem so nervous all the time?" Sokka asked, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Aang, the vegetarian, stared at Sokka shoving down meats. He broke his trance and said, "Guys, I don't think that's Katara, I mean, truthfully, I think, she's…..dead."

Sokka and Zuko both dropped their forks and the whole room was silent.

"No, that can't be true, Aang stop saying such things." Sokka nudged his bald friend and shoved down another meat.

Aang held back a barf and replied again, "I mean think about it, the fire nation before the eclipse, they terrorized the South Pole, the North Pole, and even invaded the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka scoffed, "No, then how come tons of people are still alive?"

"You don't understand Sokka! They didn't kill random people, they killed off benders, people who could actually be a threat to them! Katara was killed! She couldn't have survived the attacks! No matter how good she was at waterbending!" Aang shouted so loud and Toph had to earthbend underneath the table to get him to sit down again.

"Sorry Toph…" Aang muttered.

"Relax Twinky, I'm pretty sure Sugar-Queen's alright." Toph said, eating a piece of fruit.

"Don't you guys get it? The fire nation killed off most of the waterbenders! Especially the advanced ones! Earthbenders were killed too! Do you know why Kita was the only one who could come? It's because they killed off the ones in the North Pole!" Aang cried as he mourned his friend.

Sokka was silent as well as Zuko. "Maybe….maybe you're right Aang, she maybe gone, afterall." Sokka whispered. Zuko stood up and hastily rushed out the door, not saying anything.

"What's wrong with "Romeo"?" Toph asked, shoving another piece of fruit into her mouth.

--------------------

Katara sighed as she felt the wind in her face. The gardens were really peaceful. She took some water from the fountain and began playing with it, tossing it, swiveling it, freezing it, and creating a swirl with it.

She didn't notice anyone came in until she heard someone clearing their throat. Surprised, she jumped and lost concentration. The water splashed back into the ground.

Slowly, she turned around, seeing it was Zuko, she was startled.

"I'm….I'm sorry, about yesterday, I shouldn't have been so……aggressive….I just thought that you were the one that I lost…."

Katara stood silent as he rambled on.

"I….I need to go…" Katara walked away as she tried to keep her emotions under control. She heard him following her as she came to her room. As she reached for the door, Zuko grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Would…you….like to go take a walk with me?" He asked.

Katara stared at the doorknob and to him. "I…."

Then Toph came running from the end of the hallway and panted when she stood in front of them. "Hey, Fire Lord Zuko, would let me talk to Instructor Kita alone please?"

"Uh, sure." Zuko, hesitantly, let go Katara's hand and walked down the hallway, obviously confused.

"Do I know you?" Katara asked, trying to play it so that she doesn't know who she is.

"Don't play dumb with me Sugar-Queen, I know it's you, you're Katara."

"Wait, how…"

"I don't see with my eyes, I see with earthbending, so I know who you really are."

Katara stood there agast, "But how do you know me if you've never met me before?"

"Trust me, the way Aang and Sokka describes you, so detailed, it was so easy to find you." Toph laughed a little.

"Fine, you want to know? I'm Katara, fine there I said it, but please, don't tell Aang, Sokka, or Zuko, please."

"Alright, I won't. But, one question, why did you keep it a secret? Why not just tell the world that you're Katara?" Toph nodded and went down the halls.

Sighing, Katara replied, "Because, who'd ever want to be me? The love-less, sap of a girl."

"Hello? Earth to Katara!" Toph knocked on her head.

"Ow! Quit it!" Katara shielded herself.

"You have two friends that care about you, a great bro, and….. a firebender, that loves you…." Toph replied.

"No, he doesn't love me…" Katara shook her head and motioned to open the door.

Toph stopped her, "No, he does, do you know what he is doing to find you? He's sending out troops to the earth kingdom and the water tribes just to find you!"

Katara thought for a minute,

_He's doing all that just for me? I…._

Before she left, Toph turned around and said, "Besides, you'd better reveal yourself quick, or I'll do it for you."

"What? Are you blackmailing me?" Katara threw she hands down in rage.

"Just sayin'." Toph turned around and headed for her room.

-----------------

Katara sighed as she walked over to the gardens. The warm sunlight beat down on her face as she walked past pink, white, and yellow roses.

While she was walking across a small bridge, she heard someone singing. Curiously, she walked to the source of the sound and found out it was Zuko's uncle, Iroh.

Before she could make a sudden sound, he said, "Well, hello, I see you decided to hear me playing." The old man turned around and Katara saw he held a stringed instrument. **(A/N Ok, I don't know if guitar's were invented at the time, so, whatever….) **

"Do you want to sing?" Iroh held out the instrument. Katara took it and remembered what it is, her mother played it for Sokka and her when they couldn't go to sleep on the chilly nights in the South Pole.

"I guess, I could." Katara took it and instantly, was flooded with the memories of her mother playing it everyday. She sighed and looked out at the mountains.

"Is something the matter?" Iroh asked. Katara nodded, "No, it isn't."

----------------

Nightfall came, leaving Iroh as tired as a 1-year old. "I guess I must go turn in, rest these tired bones." Katara smiled as she asked him if she could stay out here a bit longer.

"You may." Iroh smiled and walked away. Katara sighed and looked at the instrument, she still didn't get how she could play it, the strings and the cords were all just confusing.

"Want me to teach you?"

She gasped as she heard a deep voice behind her. Swiftly, she turned around, but saw it was Zuko.

"Oh, um, Fire Lord Zuko."

He took her hand, "It's just Zuko to you."

Katara blushed a bit, but quickly crushed the feeling.

"Here, you just put your fingers on the strings like this," Zuko lifted her thin, slender fingers and place on a string, placing one more finger on the end string.

"Then, you just strum," He took her other hand and let it gently fall down, causing the instrument to play a small note.

The night went on, Zuko teaching Katara how to play the instrument. The gently sounds of simple songs being played flowed through the night.

Zuko took the instrument from her hands and placed it in his lap, then playing a slow, melodic song.

"So, Zuko, did you have anyone that you loved?" Katara asked, wondering if he would say her.

"I…..I loved….a….um….waterbender…..with all my heart….but…." The song he played was turning slow and sad.

"I'd rather not talk about it……" He continued strumming away as the night wind carried the sounds around the garden.

Truthfully, the day he lost Katara…..was the day that left his banishment day in the dust.

The slow, sad song turned quickly into a romantic song.

"How about you Kita?"

Katara was blinking to stay awake.

"Well, I……loved a firebender….he was out enemy, but…..I still loved him….." Katara's voice started to crack.

The song went on, the mood of the song staying at the slow, romantic speed.

Then, ending the song, asking her, "Do you sing?"

"Well, barely, nowadays, but…I do have one that my mother wrote up when she played this, before she died, she never got a chance to play it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to play it? I could follow along if you sing."

Katara smiled and sighed, beginning the song.

_Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go._

_If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
What's it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me._

Got your head up in the clouds,  
Tell me when your comin down,  
I don't wanna sink your ship,  
It's not about the scholarship,  
And all the friends that follow you,  
Tell you things that just aren't true,  
I'm the girl you never see,  
I'm the one you really need,  
So don't you get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me

_I'm not like the rest,  
I don't care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Ohhh don't get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me_

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If Ii say hello,  
Will you notice me?

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
What's it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..

The song ended,

"Wow, you're mother was an amazing song writer," Zuko said, looking at the girl next to him.

"I just wish that….that…she just here, to hear the song being played." Katara wiped away a silent tear.

"Well, she can, because she's in here," He placed a hand on her chest.

She smiled, Zuko helped her stand up, locking gazes with him, she hugged him tightly, whispering a small,

"Thank you."

When he escorted her back to her room, she turned to open the door, he stopped her and placed a gentle, innocent kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight…." He whispered, almost making her melt into a puddle.

So, there, he left a confused, dazed girl, in front of her room.

**A/N Ok, I just hoped that I didn't make Katara a Mary Sue, originally, she plays the guitar-ish thing because her mother's sprit helps her play it, but then, Katara would have been like a Mary Sue, so I made Zuko play the guitar-ish thing and her just sing, I hope it was a bit of Zutara fluff for you!**

**Oh yeah, and some people asked, "Shouldn't Katara cover up more? Cause she is from the South Pole."**

**Well it's the fire nation now, you don't think she would strut around with a parka in 100 degrees weather? **

**(I know I couldn't!) XD **

**R&R!**

**I won't post the next chapter until I have 145 reviews! MUWHAHAHA! **


	22. Matchmaker Zuko XD

**HAHA! I had sum typos with the other one I posted eariler, nothing changed, only the typos, thank you avatard05!**

**A/N I would like to have about 160 reviews before the next chapter goes up. :D**

**Oh yeah, another thing, sorry for the lack of Taang in here, I promised you guys it….and I focused more on Zutara…. I hang my head in shame….. (hangs head in shame) **

**Oh yes, and thank avatard05, for all the reviewing she did. I bow to you….. (bows)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

"…did you hear? Fire Lord Zuko needs a fiance'!"

"…..really? I hear his uncle is hosting a little ball to get him one!..."

"…..I hope it's me, I mean come on! It's obvious!..."

"……I hear he fell in love with a waterbender….but there's no way that she's alive…."

Rumors ran rampant in the palace and the towns. Noble women were all getting ready for the ball, trying to win over the Fire Lord's heart in order to gain a good status.

"What a bunch of losers…" Toph scoffed at a girl about 16 years old that was overdressed.

"Tell me about it…" Katara shook her head as the two leaned against the wall, arms crossed over their chests, watching the preppy jerks.

"Isn't this great?" Sokka went up to Toph.

"Why?"

"Cause, if these ladies miss their chance with Zuko, they have a shot at me!" Sokka smiled with pride.

"What makes you think they'll all go to you?" Toph asked, smirking.

"You really know how to kill the mood of a guy, don't cha Toph?"

"Sure do, now am-scray!" Toph shooed him away, so she could talk to Katara again.

The two have been really close, considering that Toph was the only person that Katara told her secret to.

"So are you going?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I guess, Aang is begging me to go." Toph smiled.

Katara sighed, finally, she thinks that Aang is getting over his crush for her.

"Are you going?" Toph asked, hoping she would.

"I guess so, I mean, wouldn't want all the snerds getting all the fun? Now would we?"

Katara nudged Toph.

"Snerds?"

"Silly nerds."

Toph and Katara laughed as the noble women walked past with a glare.

"So much for with grace." Toph laughed again.

Katara laughed her head off, wiping away tears, not seeing the Fire Lord approach them.

"Well, it looks like someone's having a good time." Zuko smiled.

"Sure are, so, you nervous?" Toph asked.

"No, I just hope the right person would show up." Zuko eyed Katara, who looked down at the ground, the hint of laughter still within her.

"Well, I can't believe noble women who are older than Iroh are showing up!" Toph said, blankly "staring" at the old women.

"Yeah, anyone would want to a Fire Lord." Zuko sighed and looked away in disgust at the glances the daughters of the noblemen.

"Don't worry, I hate them as much as you do." Toph patted his back and spun around, heading for Aang's room.

"Stay with Sugar-queen will ya? I gotta go take care of something." Toph knocked on Aang's door.

"Toph!" Katara shouted before she disappeared into the room.

The two remained silent as they looked elsewhere, besides themselves.

Katara, noticing evil glares from the "snerds", she sighed and asked, "So, when is the ball?"

He looked at her and said, "Well, it's going to be two days from now, I just hope that you could come, Kita."

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Katara said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I…" Zuko was cut off with his uncle running towards him.

"Zuko!" Iroh caught his breath and bowed to Katara.

"Miss Kita."

"General Iroh." Katara giggled and bowed.

"Zuko, you must get ready for the ball, the decorators need instructions."

"Ugh….fine…I'll see you at the ball Kita!" He yelled, before his uncle dragged him away.

Katara sighed and ignored the nasty glances thrown at her, was it really her fault that Zuko talked to her?

She rolled her eyes and decided to go to her room, before she could open it though….a messenger rushed up to her.

"From the Southern Water Tribe, to Master Kita."

"Thank you." Katara took it and went into her room. She questioningly opened it.

She gasped as she saw a bright blue dress with gold lining and a white sash, like a kimono, but much….more daring, that should be the right word.

A brown scroll rolled out, dropping onto the floor. Katara picked it up and read it.

_Katara,_

_Are you having a good time at the Fire Nation? On a sad note here, Master Pakku passed away, I will miss him. His passing will mark your leadership of the water tribes, considering you are the next most powerful waterbender._

_On a lighter note, Miyuki, your student, has married Master Pakku's grandchild, Chase._

_I'm straying again aren't I? Well, I know that Fire Lord Zuko is hosting a ball, so I shipped this dress to you, it's your mother's, she wore it on her wedding day. _

_Be careful, my Katara._

_-Kanna, your grandmother._

Katara looked at the dress and held it tightly,

"Thank you grandmother."

-----------------

Aang was sound asleep, snoring, adding to the creaking of floor boards Toph made when she crept across.

Ever so quietly, Toph stared at him and smirked.

"TWINKY! WAKE UP!" Toph tossed up the blankets on him and Aang screamed.

"HAHAHAH!" Toph laughed as she fell down to the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Aang smiled evilly, (if that were possible) and tickled Toph until she shed tears.

"Stop! Ok! Truce!" Toph giggled as Aang tickled her sides.

Aang helped Toph up as he looked into those hazed eyes.

Toph tossed aside her bangs with a swish of her head and "looked" where Aang was.

The two mesmerized by each other's presence. Toph broke it by playfully pushing Aang onto the bed again.

"Hey!" Aang laughed as Toph screamed and ran out, smiles wide across their faces.

The noble women shouted complaints to the soldiers and Iroh about children in the palace.

Toph and laughed as she looked back and saw Aang using his airbending to get closer.

"Hey! Cheater!" Toph laughed, before she lost balance, Aang toppling over her.

Zuko looked down at the two, laughing at each other's misfortunes, blushing or red from all the laughing, but from what he saw, it was a path of innocent love.

"Oh! Zuko!" Aang stood up and hastily helped Toph up as well.

"Having fun?" He couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his face.

"Yeah, the best! Hey, want to play?" Aang asked.

"Urm…I'd love to, but I have some Fire Lord like business to attend to." Zuko walked over to Aang and whispered in his ear. "Take her to the gardens, she'd love that."

Aang blushed as he looked at Toph and then towards Zuko. He winked and strode off.

"Um, Toph! Would you like to go to the garden with me?" Aang held out a hand.

"Sure," Toph, blushing slightly, took his hand and went out to the warm garden, beckoning them to join.

------------------

**A/N Ok, I hope that was enough Taang for you Taang lovers. **

**(in a sing song voice) Zuko's playing matchmaker! (repeats)**

**Zuko: Ugh….anyways, what she was trying to say was, more Zutara will be up as the "royal" ball is next chapter! **

**(continues) Zuko's playing matchmaker!**

**Zuko: (gets tranquilizer gun; shoots)**

**(continues) Zuko's playin' (dart hits) Ugggghhhh…..(falls to the ground)**

**Zuko: Till next time!**

**R&R!**


	23. secrets out

**A/N **

**Zuko: Ok, sum good news and sum bad news. **

**Good news, she will post chapters regularly,**

**Bad news, because of school, she will have to type it all up on the weekends and stuff and then post it on, she maybe have too much schoolwork and not be even able to post it! **

**So, blame school!**

**Why am I saying the author's note? Because, she's still out with the tranquilizer gun I shot. (grins)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Zuko: Ch3rryf1ava does not own Avatar! Thank goodness! **

**---------------**

(1 hour before the ball)

Katara sighed as she came out of the bathroom and looked at the blue dress lying over her bed. Sighing, she slipped out of the robe and slipped on the dress, tying all the loose end together and buttoning it up.

Jumping when she heard a knock, she cautiously opened the door and sighed when she saw Toph.

"So, Sugar-queen ready to go?" Toph asked.

"Wow, Toph, you looked great! Aang's going to love it." Katara smiled.

"Really? Y….you think so?" Toph asked, adjusting the sash around her waist.

"Yup."

"Thanks. So are you ready?"

"Just, give me about…..10 minutes, I'll be down."

"Alright, better be fast, all the "noble" snobs are rushing in." Toph laughed and slipped out the door.

Katara laughing lightly and did her hair. Considering the length of her hair now, she decided to just decorate it with a fake red lily. She put it on the side of her head and fastened it, giving her the finishing touch.

Breathing out, she stepped into her shoes and put on her mother's necklace.

She looked in the mirror and sighed, she didn't look like herself when she was 14, even though a year doesn't change much, the frown she always wore was enough to change anybody's face.

Gracefully, she walked out of the room and strode to the grand room. She immediately saw Toph laughing and dancing with Aang as the two twirled around the dance floor.

Katara smiled at the two innocent lovers and sat down on a chair next to many tables.

The walls were all decorated with red, streamers hanging from the ceilings, adorning the many contents of the room.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone turned to look at Iroh.

"Citizens of the earth nation and fire nation, welcome to the grand ball! This ball signifies the night were our Fire Lord, Zuko, will choose a bride, to rule with him the fire nation!"

Cheers.

"Furthermore, let me welcome my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko!"

More cheers.

Many women giggled as they saw Zuko step up to the stage. Katara just stared and noticed that his hair now grew out enough to have his traditional top knot.

"Um, hello, uh……tonight, I will of course as my uncle said, choose a…..um….bride."

More giggles scuttled the room.

"Furthermore, I would like to welcome someone special from the southern water tribe, Miss Kita."

A soldier came up behind her and helped her up. Katara, surprised gasped and stuttered when she went up to the stage.

She gulped as she stared down at the hordes of people.

_How did Yue do this daily?_

"Miss Kita, is here, to sort out diplomatic things with the fire nation, she is a waterbending master there, also, she is the newly named ambassador, of the water nation." Zuko spoke, Katara, still frozen like a rock.

He motioned for a soldier to take her down the stage again, noticing Katara's immobility.

"Ok, so, let the ball commence! Have a great night!"

Cheers.

The soldier guided her back to her seat. Katara breathing out, reliving of the pressure.

"Excuse me?"

Katara looked up at an earth kingdom nobleman, who was about 16, who looked like someone she met.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"Sure." Katara got up and took the outstretched hand. He gracefully led them to the dance floor and the music began.

She was in a trance as he led her around the dances, gracefully dipping her down at the end of the song.

He pulled her back up and kissed her hand. Katara blushed lightly.

"So, tell me, are you a master waterbender?" He asked.

"Yes, in a way, I teach all the waterbending in my tribe and occasionally go up north to teach there for a period of time as well."

"How very interesting, you know, you look a lot like the waterbender that traveled with the Avatar."

Katara froze, "How…how do you know about that?"

The man smiled, which made Katara shiver, his smile seemed so familiar.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Katara rushed away from the eerie man. She sat down on the stone bench near the exit.

"Why are you so out here?"

She gasped as she looked up, hoping it wasn't the man she met earlier.

Giving away a silent sigh, it wasn't, it was Zuko.

"I just needed to…..get away from someone." Katara said, looking down on the stone bench.

"Oh…..I see…..I was just wondering, if you would like to dance?"

Katara looked up at the golden eyes.

"I would be honored…." She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

The song was a medium tempo, tango song. The way their bodies moved with each other's were entrancing. Many glances, some of which weren't pleasant, were thrown onto the two as the music continued.

The song ended, leaving both of them, out of breath. They stared at each other's eyes as a new song played.

"I…I need to go now…..thanks." Katara hastily pulled away and rushed out of the ballroom. Inconveniently, running right into the mysterious man.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Please, I need to go."

"Come with me, I know a shortcut." He pulled her along.

Unsure if she should, she slowly walked with him.

----------------

Just as, yet another, stuck up noble woman, asked Zuko to dance, he noticed Kita being dragged out by a mysterious guest.

"I'll be right with you." Zuko pushed aside the woman and walked quietly, spying on them.

----------------

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, noticing he's getting her farther and farther away from the party.

"Don't worry, we won't be going far, in fact, we're here."

Katara looked around and it was the most secluded area in the gardens, completely hidden from the party.

She saw him coming closer to her.

"Wait! Who are you? Why'd you bring me here?" Katara yelled, backing up into a stone column.

"Don't you recognize me Katara?"

"Wha….what? How do you….know my name?"

"Oh, it's easy, once I see the way you fear me." The dark figure loomed closer.

"Sta….stay back! Or, I'll scream!" She gasped as he continued advancing on her.

"Oh, no one will hear you, don't worry." The figure was right in front of her and starting tracing circles on her neck.

"Don't touch me!" Katara shouted, turning her head away.

"Why can't I? I know you wanted me to back then, didn't you Katara?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm hurt, you don't even know that I'm your beloved Jet."

"Wh….what? No! Get away!" She was visibly shaking.

"No use hiding all that fear from me Katara, I know you are scared." Jet said, as his fingers now traced circles on her collar bone.

"Je….Jet…..stop….n…now…." Katara was now shaking more than ever.

"I won't…" Jet whispered, and kissed her furiously on the lips.

Katara screamed, only to have it muffled by Jet. He growled as he began sliding off her dress.

She cried as she was defenseless without any daggers, weapons, or water.

"Leave her alone…."

Jet stopped before he could take off the sash around her waist. Katara stopped crying and looked at her savior. It was Zuko.

-----------------

Zuko quietly snuck over to the secluded area and peeked through the bushes. There he saw the mysterious man coming closer to her.

"Wait! Who are you? Why'd you bring me here?" She yelled.

"Don't you recognize me Katara?"

"Wha….what? How do you….know my name?"

"Oh, it's easy, once I see the way you fear me." The dark figure loomed closer.

"Sta….stay back! Or, I'll scream!" She gasped as he continued advancing on her.

"Oh, no one will hear you, don't worry." The figure was right in front of her and starting tracing circles on her neck.

Zuko crept closer, trying to see what he was doing to her neck.

"Don't touch me!" Katara shouted, turning her head away.

"Why can't I? I know you wanted me to back then, didn't you Katara?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm hurt, you don't even know that I'm your beloved Jet."

"Wh….what? No! Get away!" She was visibly shaking.

"No use hiding all that fear from me Katara, I know you are scared." Jet said, as his fingers now traced circles on her collar bone.

"Je….Jet…..stop….n…now…." Katara was now shaking more than ever.

"I won't…" Jet whispered, and kissed her furiously on the lips.

Zuko gasped and knew it was now he had to go. He rushed towards the two and whispered in a deadly tone, "Leave her alone…."

He saw Katara, visibly crying and shaking as Jet turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the Fire Lord himself." Jet said, mockingly.

"You better watch it punk, I could have you ordered for execution for raping a woman, assaulting her, and terrorized her." Zuko glared at Jet.

Katara slumped to the ground, still shaking of the shock.

Zuko grabbed her and helped her up. He helped her away from the boy and walked back, he stopped right when he heard a bird's whistle through the night air. Zuko turned around and saw Jet signaling someone from the bushes.

Gasping, he saw Jet's gang coming out of the shadows and rushed towards them, on Jet's directions.

"Bring back the girl now!" Jet ordered.

The whole gang started after them, Zuko pulled Katara, running as fast as her dress could carry her, she panted, making Zuko struggle to make her catch up.

"I can't go anymore….." Katara panted as she looked back at the horde rushing at them. Zuko thought quickly and pulled her into a shadowy alley-ish like place, built near the exit of the party.

He quickly leaned her against the wall and whispered in her ear, "Just follow what I do, so they won't catch you, ok?"

Katara nodded, tears still rolling down her soft cheeks.

"Promise me."

"I….I do…."

He nodded and he heard the gang rounding the corner, into the alley. "No matter what I do, follow me."

She nodded, shaking.

Zuko saw the gang coming and crushed Katara's lips against his.

A few whistles and growls were heard from Jet's group, as they stood in front of the alley. "Come on guys, better give these lovebirds some space, let's go! Find them!" Jet ran off, his group following him.

Zuko broke apart from her and quietly, went to check if Jet was gone.

Katara, gasping deep, ragged breaths, stared into the wall opposite her. Her breaths turned into sobs as she slumped down to the ground, her shoulders shaking.

Zuko walked up to her and bent down, hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry, I should have protected you better, as my guest….Katara…."

Katara looked up at him and took a shaky breath, "Z…Zuko….." She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back, finally, she confessed her identity to him.

"I'm glad you're back Katara…" Zuko buried his head in the crook of her neck and let a lone tear, roll down from his closed eye.

**A/N MUWHHAHAHAH! I'm back! (people throw fruit at me)**

**HEY!**

**Zuko: Face it! They like me more! (crowd cheers)**

**Me: What? But…but….**

**Zuko: I'm like the main character of the story here!**

**Me: But….I wrote the story! I get some kind of apperication!**

**Zuko: Fruit her!**

**Me: (crowd boos and throws fruit)**

**Zuko: Oh yeah, and thanks for the hook up with Katara, she is hot!**

**Me: This is how you thank me? (fruit hits face)**

**Zuko: Yeah, pretty much! R&R!**

**Me: Sorry for the lack of Taang in here! Lots in the next chapter! OW!**

**Zuko: Hey! Focus on me! (turns camera on to himself)**

**R&R!**


	24. Seductive charms

**A/N **

**Zuko: Great….more Taang in this one……curse you author!**

**Me: Hey…. What people want, people get.**

**Aang: WOOT! Thank you peoples! (blows raspberry at Zuko)**

**Zuko: Curse you Avatar….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

----------------

"Um, Toph? Can I ask you something?" Aang nervously rubbed the back of his head, silently blushing.

"Sure, Aang." Toph said, gazing at the airbender.

"Well, I like you, not like a friend, but more, I….."

Aang just cut off with Toph kissing him straight on the lips. She pulled away, blushing and looking away towards the roses.

"Well?" Toph asked, tired of waiting for an answer.

Aang kissed her again, gently pulling her towards him. He broke off, and asked, "Was that a good answer?"

Toph blushed and said, "That'd be the best answer you could've given me, Aang."

The two sat down on the stone bench and watched the stars go by, each, comforted by each other's touch.

----------------

It was nearly midnight when the party ended and everyone was to go back to their rooms. Many women complained they didn't even get to dance with the Fire Lord, but Iroh assured them that, that wouldn't ruin their chances for being his bride.

Iroh walked back with a headache, from all the whining and complaints he'd gotten, he had to agree with Zuko, none of these ladies were beautiful, on the inside or the outside.

He silently, walked into his room, for a well deserved rest.

-----------------

"Thank you Zuko, for helping me, I…don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." Katara said, turning towards him.

"You don't have to thank me," He said, just happy, he finally was back with her.

Katara laughed lightly, "Aw, Zuko stop being so modest."

He blushed.

"Katara, I have one question, did you….did you….by any chance….help defeat my father?" Zuko asked.

Katara, looked at the window towards the end of the hallway and blew out gently.

"Yes, it was me up on the windowsill that day, imagine what would've happened if I didn't come." Katara said, smirking at the irony at the end.

Zuko laughed softly, he took her hand in his and gently rubbed it.

"Katara…….I…..you don't know how much I had to go through…..I was trying to find you, but I just thought….it seemed hopeless, I tried to get you out of my mind, but……I He pulled her into a tight, protective embrace.

"I'm just glad you're back…." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck softly.

-----------------

"Thanks for the great night….Aang." Toph smiled as she was walked up to her room.

"I should….urm…..thank you…..Toph." Aang said, turning his head away.

"For what?"

"First, for this wonderful evening, and for, "accepting my answer"." Aang blushed as he looked at her, thankful she was blind.

"Twinkle-toes, do you really think that I can't see you blushing? I could feel the heat you know." Toph giggled.

"Um, well…you see…."

Aang stopped, as for Toph placed another light kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Aang." Toph said, opening the door into her room and closed it, leaving a very surprised and happy Aang at the door.

--------------------

"Welcome all! Hope you had a nice stay, but now, my nephew will choose only one woman, to be his bride." Iroh finished his announcement, and up came Zuko to the stage.

"Hello, I would like to thank everyone who came here, either you were forced or not…..ahem……second of all, I just hope you will not be disappointed if you are some how not picked…..now, the woman, who I choose be my bride is…."

-------------------

Katara woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and fine as she made her way to the bathroom.

After her wash up, she got into her casual clothes and slipped out the door.

"Morning Miss Kita." A soldier passing by bowed.

"Morning."

"Well, you'd better get to the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Katara asked, wondering.

"It's when Fire Lord Zuko will announce who will be his bride, it'll be a quick one however, you're welcome to…." The soldier turned around to where Katara was, but she already bolted down the hallway.

"That was fast…" The soldier shrugged and went about his daily rounds.

--------------

Katara panted as she ran down the long hallways, occasionally bumping into maids or concubines for that matter.

Her long hair flowing behind her as she neared the grand doors, leading into the room, Katara quickly took a sharp turn and slid on the floors, almost falling, but she caught her balance once more.

She burst through the doors and accidentally bumped into a horde of angry noble women.

"Well! Watch your manners! Don't be running around and about!" The woman 'hmmphh' ed and fanned herself again.

Katara ignored her and fought her way through the crowds, ignoring many angry complaints from women.

She heard Iroh leaving the stage and Zuko coming up.

Faster, she went, panting as she was sometimes blocked by the nobles.

"My new bride will be…."

Katara was too late, she didn't get to tell him.

"Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara panted as it took a while to process all that…..she, was…..Zuko's bride now?

Murmurs went through the crowd,

"But, she's just a lousy water tribe peasant!"

"It's against the law to marry her! You two aren't from the same classes!"

"Besides! The little water wench is dead! She couldn't have survived the massacre of the waterbenders, during Ozai's reign!"

"She's not even the legal age to marry yet!"

So many reasons on why Zuko couldn't marry her were being thrown his way.

Aang stood onto the stage and yelled out, "QUIET!"

The women stopped talking and angrily glared at Aang and Zuko.

Zuko spoke up, "First of all, she's not a lousy water tribe peasant, believe me, I used to think so, but, now…..I see her as a person, not just a person, but the girl that touched my heart, second, it isn't against the law to marry her."

"What? That's insane! You can't change rules that were here for hundred of years! Fire Lord, or not!" A noble woman shouted.

"No, even though I don't have to change the rules, I can……because, she is the legitimate ruler of the water tribes."

"What? Kita is! Not Katara!" Another woman shouted, spitting out both of the names as if they were poison.

"Which bring me to the next question, she isn't dead, in fact…."

"Oh course she is! She didn't survive the waterbender massacre!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" Aang shouted to the crowd.

Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko looked at the young Avatar with surprise.

"Wow, um Aang……I…I didn't…" Zuko stuttered, at a loss of words.

"Just doing my job." Aang smiled

"Wow, Aang! You had it in you after all!" Toph laughed as she hugged him.

"Furthermore," Zuko started again, ignoring the startled appearances of the people.

"Katara isn't dead, she's in this very room right now." Zuko said, looking straight at Katara from the stage.

Katara magnetically, walked over to him. He helped her on stage and stared at her.

"Zuko, I…."

"Just talk to them, they won't believe me, maybe they'll believe you…" He whispered into her ear as he left the stage and left Katara to deal with the angry group.

"I…..I…..um……" She was absolutely nervous.

"Who are you really?" A man shouted from the back, obviously a soldier.

"I'm…..I'm….Katara…..I traveled with…A…Aang….and over there is my brother….S…Sokka." Katara finished pointing at the water tribe warrior, who was gaping and left speechless.

"Katara, is it really you?" Aang asked quietly, as he neared her, as well as Sokka.

"Yes, it is Aang, Sokka…" Katara turned to her brother.

Expecting him to go into a full outrage, she closed her eyes.

Instead, she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Katara…." Sokka cried into her shoulder, as Aang hugged her as well.

"Katara…. we thought you were gone…." Aang cried, as he hugged tighter.

"Guys, I'm sorry…..I left you…..back then…." Katara hugged them back, tears spilling from her own eyes.

Sokka pulled away, "Hey, we were treating you like a doormat, you had every right to be mad at us."

Toph just stood in the corner and sighed.

Aang turned to her and asked, "Did you know all about this Toph?"

"Weellll…..hate to say it, but yeah, I did know all about it." Toph smiled.

-----------------

Katara and Zuko were sitting down by the pond, where Zuko and his mother used to stay all the time.

"My mom and me used to come here all the time, always feeding the ducks and I'd just throw rocks at them."

"Well, it's no surprise…." Katara laughed, covering her mouth a bit.

"Then my mother would scold me, and the turtle duck would come up and bite me on the ankle, my mom would take it off and told me, 'You mess with their kids, they bite you back.' That always made me happy." Zuko said, ending with a sigh, tossing aside his long bangs, with the flick of his head.

**(A/N Yes, our little Zuko has bangs, I just thought he'd look so cool with them! XD Yes you fangirls can scream all you want.)**

After a moment of silence, Katara spoke up, "Zuko…."

"Hmm?" He'd look at her again, lowering his gaze from the pink cherry blossoms.

"But, I still can't marry you….not yet…..I'm not sixteen."

"But, your birthday's two days from now isn't it?"

"Yes, but…..still……I'm just not ready, in here." Katara put a hand over her chest.

"Oh….I see…" Zuko said, as he saw a row of ducklings following their mom.

Another silence came over them as the ducks quacked.

"Katara, but, please, just take it into consideration….." He said, softly, taking her hand.

"I……" She stopped as he reached for her neck and gently took off her mother's necklace.

He took out another one from his pocket, and tied it around her neck.

"Zuko…." She whispered as she touched the necklace she abandoned a year ago.

"Just, think about it…..please?" He whispered right into her ear.

"I don't know…." She whispered back, feeling dazed as he kissed her neck and jaw line.

He moved to her lips and kissed her gently, softly trailing a line down from her shoulders, to her hands.

"I…." She murmured.

"Shhh…." He quieted her and bit her neck gently, causing her to gently moan.

The wind blew, causing Katara's locks to blow with the breeze and Zuko's newly grown bangs to tickle her neck as well.

He continued his seductive charms on her, the pond, still and the breeze, creating ripples in the water.

**A/N Was that enough fluff for you? Well for both pairings? I hope so…..R&R!**

**NOW! **

**You'd better, or…..I'll…. use Zuko's newly found tranquilizer and shoot you! MUWHAHAHAHH! Or make you chug cactus juice, your choice.**


	25. Finding Katara

**A/N **

**Me: You know what? I think…..**

**Zuko: Who cares of what _you_ think? Everyone loves me!**

**Me: (shoves him into a wall) Stop being an ego doodoo head! You're fired!**

**Mostly, people who do have those OC stories, are usually fangirls that adore Zuko, Sokka, or Haru, or Jet, or Ozai (shudders), so they make up OC's to play the part as them, and then from there on, they can transform their OC to the girl/boy that the character would fall in love with, AKA themselves.**

**Seriously, no one exactly enjoys reading them, unless the characters aren't Mary Sues, or they are superficial airheads that are like mix benders or something.**

**THERE ARE NO MIX BENDERS! NOR ANOTHER AVATAR! SO YOU CAN'T MAKE YOUR OC THAT! COMPRENDE'?**

Disclaimer: Whew! Finally got that out of my system, now on with the story!

-----------------

"Zuko…" She mumbled his name, letting out short breaths.

"Katara….you don't have to think about it now…mmmm…later…." He mumbled back, kissing her bare shoulders and neck.

Katara rested her head against his chest, as he slid off more of her shirt.

She let out short breaths and light moans as his warm breath hit her neck. He kissed her gently, Katara, biting down on his bottom lip. A quack from the pond brought Katara back to her senses.

"Wait, Zuko, I'm sorry…..this is wrong…." She quickly pulled up her shirt again and buttoned it up.

"Why?" He stood up with her.

"I…just…..this wrong, what would my grandmother say? What would the whole world say? I just…..can't be with you…." Katara ran away, but not fast enough to escape his grasp.

He grabbed her hand.

"Katara," he said sternly, "stop trying to run away from your fears, what's so…..bad….about facing your future?"

"That's the problem Zuko, my future, it was never ……meant…… to be with…you."

He loosened his grip and whispered, "What?"

"I…..I'm sorry Zuko…..it's just that……the water nations still hold a grudge with the fire nation, even with you as the Fire Lord, both of our nations won't except us."

Katara said, letting silent tears fall to the green grass below.

The once blue, bright sky, now darkened with pitch, black clouds.

Thunder could be heard, rumbling, over their heads.

"Katara…..please…."

Katara bit her lips and let the tears keep on falling, like the hard rain, beating down on them now.

She tore away and ran into the palace.

Sobs rang through the halls as she ran towards her room.

"Katara what's the matter?" Sokka asked.

Katara just ignored him and kept on running. Iroh came out of his room and asked, "Miss Katara?"

She ignored him as well and tears were mixed with the rain puddles on the floor.

Iroh hurried over to the gardens with Sokka and saw Zuko, his head down, looking at the ground, rain drops slowly slid down his bangs as he created water from his eyes.

His hands weren't in fists, but in a lifeless form, just dangling from his body, as he stood there, like an outcast.

"Zuko…." Iroh ran over to him in the rain.

"Leave me alone Uncle…." He muttered, raspily.

"But, Zuko, you'll catch a cold, or worse….hypothermia."

"Didn't you here….me….the first…time…uncle?" Zuko whispered, his voice to the point were it was cracking very badly.

"Zuko…."

"No one cares uncle, why…… should….you?" Zuko, walked away, slowly, towards the training area, his head, kept down.

Iroh looked sadly at the rain soaked ground and sadly, "Zuko…."

------------

Sokka narrowed his eyes and ran back to his sister's chamber.

"Katara!" He knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"It's me Sokka, open up please?"

"I said….go away…"

Sokka sighed and opened the door.

"Katara, what happened between you guys?"

"I don't….want to….talk about it…" Katara whispered into her pillow.

"Did he hurt you Katara?"

"No…..even….worse…" She whispered the last word into her pillow.

"What? Tell me!" Sokka pulled his sister up and looked straight into her eyes.

"I…..I hurt him….Sokka…" Katara sobbed, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Why? I thought you guys were happy together!"

"Sokka, what would both the fire nations and the water nations say? There was a reason that night in Ba Sing Se that I ran away, the world doesn't want us together." Katara cracked out.

"Katara, there's a reason how you…..got to him……you love him and he loves you…..can't you see that?"

"No…I can't….." Katara whispered.

"Do you really want to know what he's been doing ever since he joined us?" Sokka asked Katara.

"No…." Katara said, slowly looking up at her brother.

"He's been non-stop trying to get you out of his mind, every night, he'd sneak away from us and……watch the river or lake nearby, always muttering your name, sometimes even breaking down…..he'd make himself a wreak trying to find you!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka…."

"To say it sis…..you've changed…..where's the loveable, cheerful sister that I've always known? Where is she? Where's the sister that I've always loved and cared for?" Sokka cried.

"She's gone Sokka…..she's Katara cracked, giving way to a fresh batch of tears.

"You aren't the sister that I've known my entire life….you always create distance between the people that love you."

"No one likes me…..everyone just uses me for their own selfish reasons……"

"How about me Katara? Gran-gran? Aang? Toph? Zuko?" All those people! They all love you!"

Katara pointed to the door and muttered, "Please, Sokka, leave…."

"If you see the sister that I love…..can you please bring her back?"

"I'm not sure if she wants to come back…" Katara wiped away and lone tear and watched Sokka leave the room.

She wiped her tears and went out to the balcony. Looking below her, she painfully saw Zuko fire bending in the rain.

He angrily shot out flames from his fists and feet as he landed the combos in perfection.

She watched as he performed a spin kick and fell down, sliding a bit on his side. Heart breaking-ly, she watched his shoulders tremble as he cried into the ground, the rain soaking his clothes and making his hair stick to his forehead and scar.

_What happened to the sister that I know and love!_

_What happened to her!_

_-----------_

_If you see the sister that I love….can you please bring her back?_

Katara panted as she cried on the balcony, her head on the railings, rain hitting her on the head.

_What happened to me? What?_

_------------------_

Zuko walked silently towards the training area and angrily punched the air, releasing flames that were quickly extinguished by the rain.

He landed combos perfectly, but the last one, he just simply lost it and fell down, painfully landing on his sides.

Even though, the pain shot through his sides, he knew this was nothing compared to the big scar, that was his heart.

**A/N You thought it was all down hill from there huh? Their wedding and then my fanfic would be over, poof!**

**But no, another twist! Yes, I know, very sad, but that's what Zuzu gets for tranquilizing me! MUWHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHA-**

**Zuko: Gotcha' again! Don't worry fanfic fanatics! More, fluff, drama, angst, action, and adventure still to come!**

**R&R!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing, please check out my video for the chapter "Notice Me" The link to that is in my profile! K?**


	26. Invisible

**A/N Ok, this'll be a bit of a song fic like thing, but…..it won't be too bad….XD I suggest listening to Ashlee Simpson's song Invisible, if you want a better reading experience.**

**Katara: Ok, since Zuko's being beaten up the author of this story, Ch3rryf1ava doesn't own Avatar! YAY!**

**Oh yeah, if you don't want to listen to the song, then the lyrics at the end of each paragraph, will be the one that goes with that paragraph, like for example**

**(story) blahblahblah (end story)**

**(lyrics) blwahalksjlchalk (end lyrics)**

**K? I might make a vid from this chapter? K? XD**

**Alright, I just decided to save you guys the torture and post this chapter up too, partly because I love this one! XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or "Invisible" by Ashlee Simpson

**----------------------**

Katara sadly walked out of her room and walked into the glum, dark hallways, sliding her hands on the smooth walls of the palace, with a blank stare.

**Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count with the naked eye  
They won't see you**

Soft tears slid down her cheeks as she walked right past next to a window.

**Go ahead  
Walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive**

The rain streaked through the sky like arrows piercing through a person.

**Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes  
You don't know me**

Zuko stared at the ground with a blank gaze, millions of things running through his mind. The heart that he once knew, now a tore gash in his chest, only one person that could heal it back.

**You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**

He gritted his teeth as he stood up, ignoring the pain in his sides. Flicking his wet bangs away from his scar with a flick of his head, he continued the combos again, falling at the spin kick everytime.

**And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**

Katara walked outside, feeling the rain on the palm of her hands, facing the sky, feeling the pitter patter of the rain drops of her face.

**Little things adding up  
Try so hard not to rush  
Giving in, letting go of the world we know  
They won't see you**

She sighed as she bended the water from the pond and tried to perfect her water bolt.

Again and again, it failed, her mind not at ease, as for her heart….well….

**Force it down  
Lose the taste  
They all think it's a waste  
We don't need to believe every word they say, no  
They don't know me**

The water kept falling before her, the rain pounding on her body as she continued to try, the water forming an arrow shape and shooting towards the tree trunk, disappearing everytime before it got there.

Sighing in frustration, she tried the simple water whip. It didn't work….

**You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**

Zuko panted hard as the rain pounded the ground before him, he threw a fire ball at the ground, causing it to turn to steam. Again, he tried the simple, fire ring, once again, it didn't work….

**And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**

Groaning in frustration, he knelt down on the ground, letting his bangs fall down on his scar, hiding it from the world.

_Why is nothing working….?_

**It's so easy to be lost  
But maybe you're not lost at all**

Sokka looked out from his window and saw Katara practicing her bending, sighing in frustration a few second later.

The water whip falling from her hands and her hands trembling at the sight, she knelt down on the ground and her shoulders shook as she cried.

**Do you recognize me?  
Do you know who I am?  
Do you see me now?  
Do you see me now?**

Iroh watched as Zuko kicked, but a weak, small flame bursted out, him growling in frustration and anger.

He threw his hands down and an even weaker flame shot out, barely hitting the ground.

Iroh knew the problem, but he continued to watch his 17 year old nephew fire bend like a 2 year old child.

**You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**

Sokka sighed as he watched his sister, who was usually great at water bending, now bending like a 5 year old in the tribe.

_If only she knew…_

**And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**

Zuko started back to the walkway, connecting the buildings together, he saw someone heading towards his way.

**I'm invisible**

Katara sighed as she gave up and walked back onto the walkway, noticing someone coming her way.

**I'm invisible**

The two looked at each other, tear stained, rain soaked clothes, and hurt a factor in their eyes.

**A/N GASP! What is gonna happen next?**

**R&R!**


	27. Crushed

**A/N ARGH…I was gonna post this chapter right after I got 130 reviews…..but….whatever…. XD**

**Yes I know the last two chapters were angst FILLED! Don't think that things are going to look up for the two yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-------------------**

The two stared at each other, the more hurt they got the longer they stood apart.

Then, Zuko walked towards her, or so she thought….

He ignored her and walked straight on past, his golden eyes fixated on the marble floors.

Katara shed a silent tear, letting it hit the ground. She continued shedding silent tears as he was halfway down the hall. Suddenly, she turned around and shouted, "Zuko! Stop!"

She caught him in a hug from behind, crying into his back.

"I'm….sorry….."

She heard him sigh, not a hard one either. Looking at his side, she saw a bloody cut with bruises, the fabric around the cut all bloody and ragged.

"You're hurt…."

Zuko paused and slowly closed his eyes.

"Katara…..that's to the cut you gave me…..that cut runs deeper….than the love…we ever had….." He whispered.

"….." Katara was silent as she held on tighter.

"Let go of me." Zuko muttered, as he tore her arms away from his. He continued to walk down the hall, completely ignoring the cut on his side.

Katara looked at his retreating figure and surprisingly, she didn't cry, not even a single drop, that's because the rain were the tears, the tears she created.

--------------------

Zuko walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He gritted his teeth and leaned himself by his forearm, slowly leaned his head on his arm and tears spilled out.

He watched the world in front of him blur as the tears came faster, soft falling sounds of his tears echoing in his mind.

He heard the rain gain strength, falling harder onto the earth.

Biting his bottom lip, he pulled out a ring, with the yin yang symbol on the diamond and the blue and red circled each other.

The diamond ring blurring again, he held it in his hand and walked towards his bed.

Lying down, he held the ring in his hand until the edges created marks on the palm of his hand.

---------------

Katara pulled off the necklace that Zuko gave her, watching the yin yang symbols circle each other. She sat down on the stone bench, the rain finally clearing up, the gray clouds still lingering in the sky.

She held the necklace pendant to her heart, the wind blowing her tears away.

Again, she stared at the necklace until her vision blurred, tears and sleepiness mixed.

Lying down on the stone bench, she held the necklace a distance from herself, her hand dangling from the sides of the bench, holding the necklace.

Slowly, her eyes closed, the end of her tears sliding down, creating tear stains on the bridge of her nose and creating a small dot on the bench where her head rested.

------------------

Zuko was watching, the ring slowly sliding away from his fingertips, tears also staining the bridge of his nose and creating a small wet, dot on his pillow.

The ring fell out of his fingers, hitting the ground and causing the ring to crack slightly at the middle of the yin yang sign.

_Maybe we weren't meant to be……_

-----------------

Katara, breathing softly through her mouth, failed to notice the purple necklace slipping out of her grasp.

The necklace slipped through her fingers and hit the ground, cracking in half at the yin yang sign, creating yin and yang to be separated.

_Maybe we weren't meant to be……_

**A/N Ok, I know lots of you are thinking… "Where's the romance and the fluff?" Remember Z man? He told you about how there's more "fluff, angst, drama, and romance" coming? **

**R&R!**


	28. Guardian angels

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**----------------**

Sokka stood over his sister, who was sleeping on the rain soaked bench. He grunted as he lifted her and walked towards her room.

He rested her on her bed, grunting as he laid her down on the red sheets.

"Katara, are you back yet?" Sokka whispered. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

----------------

Iroh came into Zuko's room and saw the diamond ring cracked on the ground. He gasped silently as he took the ring in his hand and gently nudged his nephew awake.

"Zuko…."

Zuko groaned as he got up, blinked twice and straightened his bangs so they covered his scar.

"Zuko, you really should….."

"I really don't want to…." He muttered sleepily.

Iroh sighed, "If that's what you wish Zuko, just came to tell you the counsel needs you at their meeting right now."

Groaning, he got up and went to the door, before he could open it however, he stared at his hand. Clenching it in a fist, he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Something the matter nephew?"

"No…..nothing is…." He muttered quietly, stepping out of the room and walked towards the meeting.

On the way, he saw Aang and Toph earth bending, Toph shouting at him, although, Aang seemed to be day dreaming.

He sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling, clearing his scarred eye from his bangs.

_Why can't life be as simple as that….._

He continued to walk towards the meeting and stopped at the front of the door. Slowly, he opened the door and saw the counsel, who was staring at where his scar was.

His hair certainly grew out a lot, although the counsel disapproved of the side bang.

Zuko ignored their lecture about trimming the front a bit and thought about what to do now, between him and Katara.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko snapped back to the real world and sighed, "Yes?"

"When will Miss Katara sign the treaty?"

He paused a while and tightened his grip on the arm rests.

"She…..one of you go ask…."

"Why sir? She'll be your bride soon…"

"Are you questioning me? I said, one of you go and ask her….." Zuko whispered in a threatening voice.

"Ye….yes sir." A counsel member stood up and hurried out the room.

------------------

Katara woke up very dizzy. She tried standing up, but fell to the ground. Grunting, she stood up again, only to pant as she fell down on the ground.

"Miss Katara?"

Katara blinked at the door, trying to focus on the doorknob.

Sweat forming on her forehead, she blinked more, trying to get a hold of the doorknob.

"Miss Katara?" This time the voice had a more panicked tone.

"I…..I'm……here….." She stuttered out.

"Fire Lord Zuko requests that you go and sign the treaty."

"I…I will…..just…..wait for a while…." Katara stumbled to the desk and wiped her forehead and slung her bag over her head.

Katara opened the door, and slowly slugged out.

"Miss Katara, you don't look too well, would you…."

"No…..I'm far from sick……I'll be fine…." Katara tried to focus on the spinning hallway in front of her, coughing a bit into her sleeve, only to have a dark red spot where she had coughed. Katara gasped silently.

"If you say so…." The counsel member led her to the meeting room, opening it.

Katara staggered in, narrowing her eyes, trying to grip the spinning room in front of her.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Miss Katara….." The counsel member bowed and ran back to his seat.

Zuko watched as Katara started swaying and blinking hard.

"Katara….." He stood from his seat and walked over to her.

Katara grunted as she fell to the floor, the roof spinning on top of her. Breathing heavily, she started to lose focus of the world once more, oxygen being more limited through her nose.

"Katara!" Zuko hurried to her and held her as she blinked slowly, breathing limited.

"Z….Zuko…..I….I'm sorry…..." Katara looked at him, blurring every second, coughing, blood splattered on the ground, making Zuko more and more guilty ever time she coughed in pain, every time the blood contacted the floor. Letting out a heavy breath, she lost connection to the world, relishing the feeling of the last breath she ever takes.

------------------

Zuko panted as he held her in his arms, her light body, panting as her eyelids fluttered open and close.

"Z….Zuko….I….I'm sorry…."

The words slashed through his heart as he was washed head to toe with guilt.

Guilt that made him feel rotten like month old fish.

"Katara….." He held her close, the counsel members gathering around and watched as the young woman in the Fire Lord's arms, didn't move or breathe at all.

"Sir, we must get her to the infirmary as quick as possible." A counsel member said.

Zuko stood up and carried Katara to the infirmary, running, trying to get there as fast as he could.

Iroh watched as his nephew passed him.

"Oh no…." Iroh muttered and followed him, the counsel members hurrying as well.

-------------

The doctor shook his head sadly and sighed. "She must've been out in the rain, she had too much stress and shock. To add to that, she caught pleurisy, **(A/N Makes you cough and breath shortness and a sharp pain in the chest)** which caused heart failure, which was why she was coughing up blood, I'm afraid it's too late…..I'm sorry….there's nothing I could do."

The doctor and shook his head and silently left the room.

Iroh came into the room, along with the counsel members.

"She's gone uncle, gone forever….I could've given her……a great day, walking around the gardens, anything….but I had to give her…..sorrow….instead….." Zuko cried silently into his hands, as his uncle placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zuko, it's not your fault."

"What….are you saying uncle, I……caused her to die, I caused her to…." He gritted his teeth as he buried his head in his hands again.

Iroh looked at Katara, looking like she would wake up any minute.

_Sprits…..please…..bring her back…..it's too early for her to die._

-----------------

Katara gasped as she saw what she thought she saw. It was herself, on the bed, Zuko next to her grieving, Iroh standing next to him and staring at her.

"Is….is that me? But how?" Katara saw Iroh leaving the room.

"Katara….please come back, I…..should've given you the best day of your life, doing whatever you wanted to do….."

She walked over to Zuko and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Zuko, I'm here……or……" Katara stopped at the realization of what happened.

She's a sprit now….no longer living.

"Katara….honey…."

Katara whipped around and saw her mother and another lady, with fire nation noble clothes.

"Wha….mom?"

"Yes…..oh it's so good to se you honey." Her mother embraced her tightly, as did Katara.

"So, you must be Katara, how my son is lucky to have you."

"Who…."

"Katara….this is Zuko's mother, Ursa."

"But mom…."

"Shhh, honey, let me explain."

"But……"

"Honey, you are lucky that you have met a wonder man like him, he really cares….about you." Her mother sighed as the two watched Zuko take her lifeless hand and gently caressed it.

"Mom, I've caused him so much…..hurt…..I've made him a wreak, like what….Sokka said…." Katara mumbled out the last part.

"He is…but it's all because, my son….he loves you….he wouldn't beat himself up for nothing would he?" Zuko's mother laughed lightly. "I'm….just so glad…that my son was able to find someone like you…..after my husband banished him, I thought there was just no hope."

Her mother laughed, "Oh but Katara, you've changed just….so much….more mature now…..but….you're growing up way too fast….."

"Mom, I feel like the weight of the whole world has been dumped on my shoulders and given to me into a stone bowl! There's….no way I could take care of all that….." Katara let out a deep breath.

"Katara…..you…should take things one at a time……taking on the whole world isn't an easy job, but…..if you take them on with someone else…..then…it's a much easier task." She stroked Katara's hand softly.

"What do you mean mom?"

"You'll see….you'll see…"

Katara looked in confusion and watched as her mother walked over to her body.

"Katara….honey…listen to me….you need to go back…"

"What? But….I want to stay here with you mom….." Katara hugged her mother tightly, as if she would suddenly fly away.

"No Katara, you're time on earth….isn't up yet…." Her mother smiled and embraced her daughter once more.

"No, it isn't." Ursa replied.

"Bye Katara, I'll always be in here." Her mother placed a hand on her head, and her heart.

"Remember that…."

Katara watched as she was thrown back into the real world, into her own body.

------------------

"I should've treated you better….." Zuko whispered into her hand as her body was still as a rock.

"You already do…..it's more than I could ask for…."

Zuko gasped silently and watched as Katara's eyes fluttered open and revealed those pristine blue eyes, that he thought he'd never ever see again.

"Ka….Katara….." He was stunned speechless.

He embraced her, crying into her shoulder.

"The doctor said….." Zuko said, choking on his tears.

"He said, that there was no hope for you….."

"Well….there was……" Katara coughed more.

Zuko pulled away and motioned for Katara to rest.

She coughed more, but this time, no blood.

"You need to rest…." Zuko whispered, pulling the sheets up to her neck.

"Thank you…" She whispered out, coughing more.

"I'm sorry Katara…..I shouldn't have been a…..a….jerk."

She shook her head slowly, "No, it's my fault….." She coughed.

"I shouldn't have, been so cold all this time…..I haven't been open…" She coughed more.

Zuko took and placed a kiss on her hand, lightly and left the room.

"Zuko! What happened?" Iroh stood up hastily and his eyes demanded for an answer.

"Don't worry uncle….she's fine….just fine…." He whispered.

Iroh sighed and thanked the sprits.

----------------

"Oh, Zuko!"

He stopped and turned to the origin of the voice. It was Aang, holding a necklace.

"I found this by the stone bench outside, since it was broken I figured I should put it back together, so I did!" Aang grinned as he showed a perfectly intact necklace.

"Thanks Aang."

Aang muttered, "Uh…..um….is Katara….ok? I heard she's….."

"She was…but….she's alright now…." Zuko looked at the corner, shining with light, forming two noticeable figures, one, his mother, the other woman, presumably Katara's mother.

"It looks like me and Katara have two guardian angels with us." Zuko smiled.

**A/N Yeah I know a bit of a sappy ending for this chapter...but...hey I couldn't think of anything...XD **

**So thanks to all those people who replied and stuffers.**

**Ok, so things are going to look up for the two and there will be tons of fluff coming up! Stay tuned!**

(dodges tranquilizer darts from Zuko)

Me: MUWHAHAHAHH! ME! I beat you! I beat you! (sings over and over again)

IBeat you I beat y-(drops to floor)

Zuko: MUWHAHAHAHHA! Dart king! 0.o


	29. Thank you

**A/N Okies for those you who are wondering about how my video, "Invisible" is going, I haven't done even half way…..but making these videos takes a long time. When it's done, I'll tell you guys and it'll be in my profile.**

**Oh yeah, as you know, all good things must come to an end, so, I've decided to make a end credits thing for this fanfic (like the end of movies), so the link will be in my profile, when my fanfic ends….which still far from over. :D**

**Betcha' never read a fanfic that made an end credits thing for their fanfic on you tube. Huh? XD**

**Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! **

**-----------------**

By one week, Katara was walking around fine, only to have sudden headaches, but those weren't life threatening, although Zuko panicked every time.

"I'm fine Zuko, just a bit tired." Katara laughed lightly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am…." She smiled softly.

He embraced her tightly, twirling her hair in between his fingers.

"Happy Late Birthday…." He whispered into her ear.

"You remembered? I even forgot." Katara giggled, as she played with his bangs.

"Of course I won't forget, how could I?" He smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Suddenly, her headache didn't seem to bother her anymore.

-----------------

"Toph, do we have to earth bend? I mean I restored the peace in between the worlds and stuff…." Aang whined.

"Listen Twinkle toes, you need to master earth bending, you didn't even master waterbending fully, but seeing as how she's a little _occupied _right now, I need to at least train you twice as hard." Toph smirked.

Aang sighed noticeably.

"Fine, then, but…..Toph….I really wanted to go back to Kyoshi, with Sokka."

"Fine, I'll go with you.'

Aang looked at Toph with surprise.

"Really? That's great!" He hugged her, making Toph smile.

"Yeah, really twinkle-toes, you don't think I'll let you back there with all those fan girls you had, now would I?" Toph said slyly.

Aang and Toph both laughed as they imagined Aang being chased by those kyoshi girls and then Toph warding them away.

--------------------

"You're leaving?" Katara asked her brother, who was hastily packing.

"Yup, gonna meet Suki, maybe just, "chill" there." Sokka grinned and threw in a pair of his tore pants.

"Are you really going to wear that and impress her?" Katara laughed.

"Hey!" Sokka scowled.

"Just kidding, have a great time there Sokka, when do you think you're coming back?"

"I dunno, maybe…..by the time you and Zuko wed….you know invite k?" Sokka winked.

Katara laughed and blushed. "Sokka!" She threw a blanket bundle at him.

"Ouch!" He laughed also, throwing a pillow at his sister's head.

So the two entertained themselves, throwing pillows and blanket bundles at each other, laughter emitting from the room.

"Stop, Sokka!" Katara laughed as she clutched her sides, hurting from the laughter.

"It looks like you found her." Sokka grinned.

"Found who?" Katara asked, wiping away a tear from her eyes.

"The old you." Sokka said, packing in the rest of his stuff.

"Sokka…." Katara hugged her brother. "I wish I could come with you…."

Sokka patted his sister's back.

"Katara, I wish you could too, but….you're needed here, sign the treaty….be with Zuko….I guess…." Sokka stopped for a while and laughed.

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that!"

Katara slowly shook her head and helped Sokka pack in everything.

"Alright, so….me, Toph, and Aang are leaving tomorrow on Appa towards Kyoshi. It's going to be different without you though."

"Sokka…." Katara embraced her brother once again, "I'll be fine here, say hi to Suki for me."

"I will." Sokka smiled. He grunted as he lifted his heavy suitcase and headed out the door.

"Katara, be careful ok?" Sokka whispered.

"I will Sokka….you just be careful, K?" Katara laughed lightly and watched Sokka load all the bags onto Appa's saddle.

Aang was tightening the harnesses and reins on Appa's horns, Toph earth bended all the bags onto the saddle, Sokka, muttering "stupid magic rocks…" under his breath.

"Well, we're all set!" Aang cried joyfully, thankful they get to travel again.

"I'll miss you guys!" Katara embraced Toph and Aang.

"Ok, ok, ok, enough mushy stuff, let's get going!" Toph shouted.

"She's always like that." Aang whispered to Katara.

Katara giggled and watched as the 13 year old airbender, jumped up towards Appa's head and yelled, "Yip, yip!"

Sighing, she watched as the bison, flew up, watching until they only became a small dot in the vast sky.

"Bye….guys…." Katara whispered as she headed back into the palace.

-------------------

"Fire Lord Zuko."

"Yes? What?" Zuko blinked as he stared at the counsel.

"Did you hear what we just said?"

"Um, yes…but just to sure, can you….repeat it please?" Zuko muttered, very tired and bored.

The counsel man sighed, "My Lord, you need to find a bride, in order to fully gain control of the fire nation."

Zuko closed his eyes again, "Fine…..I will…."

"Well, considering the state of urgency, you will marry anyone you wish."

Again, Zuko zoned out.

"My Lord…."

Growling silently, he made a note to himself,

_Never, make as much meetings in the future._

"You will have three days, to choose….by the third day, if you don't choose quick enough, your sister Azula will be the new Fire Lord."

Zuko sighed and muttered, "Fine."

The counsel, muttered something to each other, about, "I knew we shouldn't have made a teenager the new ruler, maybe Iroh…."

Zuko let out a breath and slowly got up.

Signaling the meeting is over, the counsel stood up as well and followed Zuko out.

_Uncle was right, these war meetings, or any meeting for that matter are really boring…._

_------------------_

Katara inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes and stood next to a stream. Hearing it, reminded her of he washing Sokka's pants while they were traveling.

She smiled at the memory, Sokka always complaining and then she waterbended a rush of water at his face. He'd always fume and walked away, shouting curses to the skies.

Knowing, that would be never a reality anymore, she dipped her hand into the river and let the water flow past her slender fingers.

Standing up once more, she took the water from the stream and played with it, creating a small water tornado that spun in mid air, in between her hands.

"Playing with water again?"

Katara gasped, letting the small tornado, fall back into the river. She turned around and saw Zuko leaning against the tree, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I felt better, so…." Katara trailed off, seeing Zuko coming towards her.

He pulled her towards him and whispered into her ear, "You should be resting…."

"I'm fine…." Katara said, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

Zuko sighed softly, his warm breath, caressing her neck.

"You're sure? No….headaches…or anything….?" He breathed into her ear.

Katara stuttered, "Urm…well….no…." Losing her mind every second she felt his heart melting voice in her ear.

"Good…that means….you're recovering….." He breathed again, sending a new wave of shivers into her spine.

"Then again….I should…." Katara said in an innocent voice.

He placed a passionate kiss on her lips, making Katara completely dazed and losing all the breath she had.

Katara gasped, almost inaudibly, as Zuko slipped in his tongue, gently sliding over her lips.

She traced little "x's" around his neck, and his chest, causing him to moan softly.

Zuko pulled away and swiftly, clasped on the necklace. Katara looked down and saw the purple necklace.

"How….."

"Aang glued back together…..that kid…." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

Katara looked up at his amber eyes and couldn't resist hugging him.

"Zuko…..thank you….."

---------------------

**A/N Fluff! MUWHAHAHAHHA! I cottonball-ed you fans with fluff! MUWHAHAHHAH!**

**Zuko: (shoots dart) **

**Me: ARGH! Why is the world out to get me?**

**R&R!**


	30. Breathless

**A/N Yes some of you…. ( like me.) might be a bit confused on why Zuko is being forced to choose a bride…..when he already has Katara….well…..I actually meant was….he needs to ask her in three days…or choose another woman…..let's just cross our fingers and hope it's Katara. XD**

**Disclaimer: I not own Avatar!**

----------------

"Three days?"

"Yes uncle….three days."

"Well….ask her already!"

"But….I don't know…she seemed so shaken up last I told her, how do you think she'll act this time?" Zuko groaned in frustration and buried his head in his hands.

"Zuko….you know….either way…she'll love you still." Iroh placed a hand on his troubled nephew's shoulder.

"I know…it's just that….."

"My nephew….take her out for tonight….see the sights, take her to dinner….anything….just make her feel more comfortable around you." Iroh said, placing the diamond ring in Zuko's palm.

"Then, ask her……"

"But, when uncle?" Zuko asked, tired from Iroh's never ending riddles.

"You'll see…."

_See? Never ending…._

Iroh grinned and walked out of the room, leaving Zuko to think about what he was going to do.

_Well, I might as well try it….after all uncle does call himself a "ladies man"._

Zuko sighed and got up from the bed, heading towards Katara's room.

-------------------

Katara hummed as she tried on various dresses the tailors made for her. Three were blue, one was pure white, one a sleek black, and one that was bright red.

Trying on the first blue one, she shook her head, puffed sleeves weren't good. Then she looked at all the blue dresses and knew they were from the water tribe….suited much for below 30 weather, not for 100 degrees weather like in the fire nation.

Trying on the white one, it was much too pure…..if that's how you'd like to say it.

Nodding her head, she placed in the pile of the blue dresses.

Trying on the red one, it seemed to work perfectly, the red contrasting from her blue eyes. Smiling at it, she took it off and placed it in her closet, leaving her to try on the black one.

Slipping it over her slim figure, it was well fitted and very comfortable. The sash around the waist was a deep purple, with the sleeves a deep purple as well.

While Katara was admiring the dress in the mirror, a knock on her door disturbed her from day dreams.

Slowly, she opened the door and allowed it so that her head only popped out.

Seeing it was Zuko, she quickly grew embarrassed, afraid of he'll think of her dress.

"Do you want to go out?" He asked, faced the ground so he could hide his blush.

"Well….ok…." Katara replied, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Were you in the middle of something?" He asked, still keeping his head down.

"Uhhh….no…just….trying to stuff, that the tailors made me…." She mentally cursed herself by letting it slip she's been trying to dresses.

"Oh…will you be wearing a dress out….tonight?" Zuko asked, his blush becoming redder when he asked that.

"I guess so…..do….do….you want me to?" Katara asked, a new wave of heat brushing her cheeks.

"We…well……um….do you want to? I mean…..you could wear something else if you wanted to or…."

"I'll wear one…..just don't laugh….." Katara smiled as she tried to keep only her head popping out from the room.

"I won't…….ummm…let's meet at the entrance hall if you're ready….ok?" He finally lifted his head, revealing his reddened cheeks.

Katara blushed even harder as she stared at his breathtaking amber eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you there…." He hurried away, leaving Katara smiling to herself.

-------------------

"So, did you ask her Zuko?" Iroh asked, standing in the light of the moon with his nephew.

"Yes uncle I did….." He replied, staring off at the moonlit fountains.

"Good…..be charming and courteous to her Zuko." Iroh nudged him.

"Uncle…." Zuko said, threatening, although he was blushing.

Before the two noticed someone coming towards them, someone cleared their throat behind them.

Zuko and Iroh looked around and both were awe struck.

Katara had the black dress on, with black shoes to match, also, a black rose attached to her hair, completing the outfit.

"Well, Miss Katara….you look…absolutely stunning!" Iroh exclaimed.

Katara blushed and muttered a small thank you.

"Have a great time you two! Don't have too much _fun!_"

Katara and Zuko, as if on cue, blushed ferociously.

"Uncle…." Zuko gave his uncle a death glare.

Iroh laughed and went back into the palace.

Katara played with her fingers, lacing them, twirling them in her palms.

"So…." Zuko spoke up first, unable to face her after the embarrassing moment Iroh had oh so generously provided them.

"So….." Katara said, awkward of the moment.

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere would be fine with me." Zuko said, kicking a stone on the road down to the town.

Katara was quiet for a while and stammered out, "We….well….I'd like to go…..anywhere….just anywhere…."

The two walked out the front gates and the people, hastily going from place to place, didn't even bother to notice their Fire Lord had stepped into their streets.

Katara walked alongside Zuko, neither of them uttering a single word.

_Why is it so hard to talk to him now?_

She bit her bottom lip and gulped, "Um, so….where are we going?"

"No where in specific…." Zuko looked at her, so stunning in that dress, a pink tinting her cheeks, blush or makeup, he wasn't sure, but whatever it is, it was how you would say…..hot.

He quickly turned his gaze before he was caught looking at her.

Katara noticed it and fiddled with her fingers again.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Wh…what?" Katara asked, a bit taken back at the question.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure…." She followed Zuko to a shady bar like place in the outskirts of town.

"Um, I think you should stay out here….." Zuko motioned for her to sit on a bench right next to the door, he went in.

Katara once again, fiddled with her fingers, wondering what Sokka was doing right this moment.

She looked at the various other bars lining the streets, each of them had a dazed, drunk coming out of them.

_Come on Zuko….please hurry up…._

Right on cue, Zuko came out, with a cup of water for her and something else for him.

"What are you drinking….?" Katara mumbled.

"Want some?" He asked her.

"Well…." Katara hesitantly took the cup and sipped the contents a bit, taken back at the strong, bitter, taste.

"Wine?" She quickly took the water she had and drank it hastily, getting rid of the horrible after taste.

"Yeah…I mean….I am allowed to drink now….so…why not?" He smiled sheepishly and gulped it down.

Katara cringed at the thought of what the taste would have been like.

"Isn't it a bit…..bitter?" Katara asked, her left eye, twitching a bit.

"Well….it's not exactly a thing to die for….as my dad said when I was little." He smiled.

"I guess not." Katara whispered, taking note to never….ever….drink.

Zuko stood up and held out a hand to help her up as well.

"Come on, it's getting a bit dodgy here…..let's go."

Katara took the outstretched hand and stood up, dusting off her dress on the back a bit.

The two walked towards the heart of town and back to the palace.

"Well, uncle will be a bit disappointed if we go in right now…." He said, the wine now kicking in, making him a bit disoriented.

"Yes, he would be….." Katara looked at Zuko and saw him straining to stand up straight.

"Zuko, you should go back in….I think that wine was a bit strong for you…." Katara helped Zuko into through the main doors and into the courtyard.

On the bench, Katara sat down, keeping Zuko in balance next to her.

She cleared his bangs from his scar and stared it.

"Zuko, you never told me how you got that….." She gently traced the edges of the damaged tissue, surprised when he grabbed her wrists quickly.

"Don't..." He whispered, almost threateningly.

"Zuko….I…."

"No….don't….you wouldn't want to….you hear me? You wouldn't want to….." His voice trailing off because of his little over dose of wine.

Feeling his grasp tighten, Katara grunted at the pain shooting up her arm.

Zuko raised his gaze, locking eyes with her.

"Zuko…stop….please…you're hurt me…" Katara whispered out in a pained voice.

"No….not yet…." He pulled her to him, roughly kissing her on the lips.

Katara whimpered at the pain, but it was clouded up by his passion.

Soon, Zuko released his grasp on her wrist and placed a hand on the back on her neck and her waist.

"Zuko, you should go back…….rest….you're drunk….." Katara breathed.

"Alright…." He got up, Katara helping him up the stairs.

Once they were in the hallways, Zuko suddenly, pushed her against a wall, and pressed up against her.

"Zuko….wh…." Katara was a bit frightened.

"You're beautiful…." He breathed, before he dived in and kissed her passionately, the smell of alcohol rushing into her nose.

She squirmed in his grasp, trying to get out. Squealing as he slipped his tongue in unexpectingly, overwhelmed for the passion he had for her.

He pulled away, the two gasping for breath.

"Zuko…y…..you are drunk…..you should go to your room…." Katara said, innocently, muttering those words.

"Not yet…." He murmured, kissing her neck gently.

Katara gulped as he bit down gently right on top of her necklace strap.

"Relax…." He whispered, gently massaging her shoulders and upper arm.

She let out an involuntary sigh of relief as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Feeling his tongue slid over the skin on her neck, felt……indescribable. Her heart fluttered around her body, like a bird.

"Like it?" Zuko asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes…." She moaned as he continued his butterfly kisses.

It was those actions that left her….

Breathless.

**A/N MUWHAHAHAH! Sweet fluff! MUWHAHAHAHHA! I need more reviews! Come on!**

Yes, I am also reposting this because Imma an idiot... XD

I also have an deviantart account, so I willl put up some drawings of Katara, Zuko, and maybe Toph and Aang.

If I decide I'm good enough, then I will draw some scenes from the story to give you guys a bit of a visual.

K?

R&R!


	31. Strange Dreams

**A/N ARGH….I feel bad….I made Jet look like the enemy…..but the feeling's gone now! Since I saw the commercial for the "Secret of the Fire Nation" and then it showed Jet and the announcer guy said, "Even after all this time, he still can't be trusted." **

**0.o**

**So…..guilt is gone now! (smiles)**

**The invisible video I'm working on might come out on Sep 10th, ok? So hang on tight.**

**I also have an account of deviant art, but I didn't really draw anything yet…..but I will draw something, maybe a scene from the fanfic….to give you loyal readers a bit of a visual. (nods head) That is….if I could draw them good and not like deformed monkeys like Zhao. (shoots tranquilizer at Zhao)**

**Oh yeah, and just refresh my lovable viewers minds…..this fanfic will not contain any M rated stuff…..k?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**---------------**

Katara led him back to the room, although he was coming out of his drunken state by now.

"Thanks." He muttered, slowly opening the door.

"No problem…." Katara said, rubbing the part of her neck where he bit down.

"Goodnight." Zuko whispered as he hugged her one last time.

"Good night to you too." Katara whispered back, pulling away from him.

------------------

"Hey Suki!" Sokka grinned as he ran up and embraced the Kyoshi warrior.

"It's been way too long Sokka!" Suki smiled and ran up to him.

"So, how was fighting in the war?" Sokka asked.

"Well, not that bad…we didn't really get to fight a lot, just ambushed and fought whatever fire nation came our way." Suki grinned. "So, where's your sister? Katara?"

"Uh….well…she…"

Suki cut in, "Wait….is she dead?"

"No! Of course not! If she was then I'd kill myself over her!" Sokka laughed lightly. "No, she's in the fire nation, just sorting out some diplomatic things and….." Sokka trailed off, thinking if he should tell Suki about Katara's little relationship with the former enemy.

"And?" Suki's eyes begged for Sokka to continue.

He bit his lip and looked up into the sky.

"Sokka! And…?" Suki looked at his face, pleadingly.

"You promise not to freak out or anything?" Sokka's eyes begged her.

"Fine…I give you my warrior's word." Suki raised her right hand.

Sokka sighed and muttered out, "She'sinlovewithFireLordZuko…"

"What? Can you speak up a bit and slower please?" Suki asked, wondering if what she heard was right.

"Katara's in love with Fire Lord Zuko!" Sokka shouted out so loud all the Kyoshians dropped whatever they were holding and stared at the boy and cleared their ears for reassurance.

The last thing Suki saw were people rushing up towards Sokka and asking him questions, lots and lots of questions.

Of course there were screams for help by Sokka.

--------------------

"Sokka!" Katara woke up with a start in the middle of the night. She had a strange dream he'd be horded with tons of Kyoshians, screaming for help.

"Nah…" She laughed to herself at the thought. Yawning, she once more luxuriated herself in the warmth of the bed sheets.

-------------------

"Hey….Aang….look..." Toph giggled when she saw Sokka crying for help and Suki reaching into the hordes to people trying to reach him.

"I thought you'd be like that….never Sokka….who knew?" Toph wondered.

"Yeah…should we help?" Aang asked, wondering.

Toph paused for a minute, "Nah….we shouldn't, he'll be fine."

----------------------

Zuko woke up suddenly as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh, what an odd dream…..Sokka…being horded with those….Kyoshians….very odd…." He groaned as he developed a headache from getting up too fast.

"I've got to not drink wine before bed." He ran his fingers through his jet black hair and plopped back down into his bed.

-----------------------

Tiredly, Katara woke up and got ready for breakfast. Walking out of her room, she yawned again and walked right into Zuko, who was also yawning.

"I had….the strangest dream last night…." Katara shook her head slowly.

"Me too, something about…Sokka being horded by Kyoshians…." Zuko ran his hand through his head again.

Both of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Imagine that! Sokka could actually horded by the Kyoshians!" Katara laughed so hard tears formed.

"I know! The day that happens, Uncle Iroh will probably give up playing pai sho!" He laughed, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Dear nephew."

Zuko ceased his laughter and turned around towards his uncle, who was holding up a pai sho game board.

"Yes uncle?" He asked, wiping away tears.

"I want you to have this, pai sho, just got….boring all of a sudden….I give up." He handed Zuko the game board and walked off.

Katara stared and realized, "Sokka….oh my…." She fainted, as for Zuko, he just stood there, just blinking at the events that just occurred.

"Wow, uncle's giving up pai sho?" He said, awe struck.

**A/N MUWHAHHAHA! That one didn't have much fluff, but it was a good entertainment source right? XD**

**The review thing is screwed, I can't read my reviews, sure I can read them from my e-mails…but still….. :**

**Zuko: Wow…..uncle gave up on pai sho? (still holding up game board and staring into deep space)**

**Me: Zuko…..babe…the scene's over…..you can go home now….. (snaps fingers in front of his face) Helllooooo? Anybody there?**

**Zuko: Uncle….wow…just wow….**

**Me: As the director, I order you to snap out of it!**

**Zuko: (mumbles) uncle quit pai sho….. **

**Me: Ugh…… R&R!**

**Fangirls: it's us Zuko!**

**Zuko: (snaps out of trance) ARGH! (drops game board) (runs away) Stop stalking me!**

**R&R!**


	32. I accept!

**A/N Okies! Sorry if I didn't update for a looooonnnngggg time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**--------------------**

Katara, her world blurry, blinked once and twice to focus on Zuko's face hovering above her's.

"What happened?" Katara muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

He smiled, "You fainted after you heard Iroh gave up pai sho, trust me, I was on the verge of fainting too." Zuko gently pulled her up.

"Oh yeah….Sokka…..do you really think he's being horded by the Kyoshians?" Katara asked.

Zuko stifled out a laugh, "Ma….maybe…"

Katara smiled and took his hand, feeling the warmth of his palm touching hers.

"Um…Katara…" Zuko hesitated, biting his lip.

"Yes?" Katara smiled up at him, sweetly.

Breath being sucked out of his being, he gulped and asked, "Can I ask you something?" The grip on her hand becoming tighter.

"Sure Lord Zuko, anything." Katara laughed lightly.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Katara….will you…" He was cut off by Iroh rushing up towards them.

"Zuko, can I have my pai sho board back? I miss it so." Iroh pouted.

Katara couldn't help but laugh.

"Uncle…." Zuko muttered, "I thought you said you've quit pai sho."

"Well….I did…but I missed it…."

"For 10 minutes?" Zuko stated, never understanding the antics of his uncle.

"That's all it has been? It seemed like an eternity…" Iroh placed a hand on his forehead.

"It's in my room…" Zuko pointed towards his room.

"Thank you dear nephew…" Iroh bowed and walked hastily to retrieve his precious board game.

Zuko shook his head and sighed.

"So? What did you want to ask me?" Katara asked, her eyes begging to tell him.

"I….." He sighed, it just wasn't the same after an old man had butted in and…..it just killed the mood.

"I'll tell you later." He muttered, releasing his grip on her hand.

"Please?" Katara pouted, his bottom lip stuck out, adding to the fact that she looked cute.

"That won't work this time Katara." Zuko smiled slyly.

"Oh come on! Please!" Katara grabbed his hand once more and tried to make her eyes glisten, making it almost impossible for Zuko to say no.

He sighed and knew it was no use to come up with a sudden excuse or dash off somewhere in haste.

"Lord Zuko."

Zuko thanked the gods.

A counsel member bowed and whispered something in to his ear.

"I'll get right on that…" Zuko muttered, leaving behind pouting Katara.

"You'd better tell me later!" Katara yelled down the hall.

Without turning around, he raised a hand and said, "I will."

Katara glumly walked towards the small pond that contained the turtle ducks.

Sitting down, she sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest.

_What could he be wanting to tell me? It has to be something important, if it wasn't, why was he hesitating so much?_

All these thoughts rushed around her head, like a monsoon.

Sooner or later, he had to tell her, or she'll make him tell her. Katara smiled evilly and took the water from the pond, freezing it and unfreezing it.

But still, she had to return to the South Pole sometime, she couldn't stay here forever.

Oh how she wished to see Gran Gran, Miyuki, her son, and all the children that she taught.

Wistfully thinking, she also wondered if Aang, Sokka, and Toph were doing on Kyoshi Island.

--------------------

Suki dragged the beaten, worn out Sokka up the stairs and into the training room, laying him down on the ground, along with Aang and Toph.

"What happened?" Suki asked, laughter a hint in her voice.

Sokka stuttered out, "So many, people, not enough air…."

Toph kicked him in the leg and he yelped. Again, he started to stutter.

"Katara…..at Fi…Fire Nation…..marrying Z…Zuko…."

Suki looked at him with a questionable face.

Aang and Toph just stared at Sokka, who was in fetal position.

"Sokka, don't talk such nonsense," Suki scoffed, "Zuko is the Fire Lord, there is no way Katara could marry him, no offense."

"Oh….oh she's gonna….." Sokka whimpered as he chattered his teeth.

Toph once again kicked him, trying to get some sense into his head. This time, Sokka stopped chattering and stuttering.

"Sorry." Sokka cleared his throat and stood up.

"Is what you said true though Sokka?" Suki asked.

"About what?" Sokka looked around nervously.

"About Katara marrying the Fire Lord." Suki laughed a bit.

Sokka grew wide eyed and fainted.

"Sokka!" Suki and the others rushed over to his head and Suki gently slapped his cheek.

----------------------

Shooting the water out in sharp, tiny icicles, she watched as each other crunched into the bark of a rotting tree.

After the last icicle struck the tree, she sighed and slumped back down, leaning against a tree.

"Well, it looks like you've gotten better."

Katara snapped her head over to the source of the sound and found out it was Zuko, striding over to her, fumbling with something in his pocket.

"Well?" She asked, her eyes sparkling again.

"Well what?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"What did you want to tell me?" Katara asked, taking his hand in hers.

Without saying anything, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, the wind blew his bangs around, tickling her eyelid.

She moaned in the kiss, begging for more.

More he gave, as he cradled her face in his hands and ran his tongue over her lips.

-----------------

Katara lost in a daze, only thinking about his passion, didn't realize him slipping something over her fourth finger.

He pulled away and lifted her hand with the sparkling diamond ring on it. Katara gasped, awe struck, unaware of how to deal with this kind of situation.

"Zuko….I…."

"Katara….happy birthday….." He smiled, kissing her softly once more. "Will you marry me?"

Katara, tears filling her eyes, gave out a happy squeal and tackled him to the ground. "Yes!" She cried out, smiling brightly, laughing.

**A/N BWHAHAHAHA! She accepts! Finally! Now those idiotic counsel members could let Zuko have complete control of the Fire Nation! And he gets to wear the shiny crown! SHINY! **

**R&R! **

**P.S. I am not crazy…. -.o**


	33. I'm sorry dear readers

**A/N Dear readers,**

**I know you guys were expecting a chapter full of Zutara….but I've lost my confidence.**

**After I saw the Secrets of the Fire Nation, I was discouraged by the Kataang, and how Katara reacted to Aang when he confessed to her. It just…..I dunno….took away my "mojo" so to speak, so all of my fanfics will be put on hold. **

**I know some of you may go, "But it's just a show! Get the hell over it!"**

**Well, I know it's a show, but it just feels like all the time I've put into making Zutara vids, fanfics, and other junk, just feels like….it's all wasted. I don't mean to be a drama queen, and I don't need any sympathy or pity.**

**I'm sorry once again, I just can't write Zutara without any Zutara happening in the show. **

**P.S. This does not mean I'm going to convert to Kataang, (it still grosses me out) **

**P.S.S. I'm sorry once again……**


	34. Thanks my readers! And chapter 34!

**A/N Guys……(left speechless) helped lift my sprits a bit, thanks…..and I promise that I won't put anymore "road blocks" in my life or in fanfiction writing. **

**Many of you guys convinced me that Zutara will happen a lot more later on.**

**Thanks.**

**You guys are the best, "on-line" readers/friends, any person could ever have. **

**Sincerely,**

**-Ch3rryf1ava**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-----------------**

Katara rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat, the rhythm of it, intoxicating.

He gently stroked her hair, he himself, looking out in the distance with a relaxed gaze.

She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes softly, taking in a relishing scent of the fresh air and letting it out in a soft sigh.

"I wish we could stay here forever…." She whispered, feeling his hand move from the top of her head to her cheek, gently caressing.

"You read my mind…." He whispered out softly, his head leaning on a blossom tree, soft pink petals floating down from the branches.

----------------------

Sokka and the others were all training, either their bending or physical training for Sokka and Suki's matter.

Aang stopped one of Toph's boulders and dropped it to the ground, in awe of a red hawk coming towards them.

"Hey! Look!" Aang cried out, seeing a note attached to the brilliant bird's feet.

The bird perched on a wooden post, letting Sokka take hold of the note tied.

He carefully opened it and read out,

_Dear Sokka, _

_I hope you, Aang, and Toph arrived safely at Kyoshi. I really miss you guys deeply, I would really give anything for you guys to come back to the Fire Nation. _

_I guess I can't just make you come back after you guys just landed there. So…anyways, Sokka, I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine here, so no need to worry._

_What I really sent this note for, is to ask you something, Sokka. Just promise you won't freak out when I tell you this._

_I'm…._

Sokka read on, without reading outloud anymore.

"Something the matter Sokka?" Suki asked, trying to get a peek at the note.

Sokka dropped the note and twittered. "Katara….." He once again, fell down, fainted.

Aang and Toph both rushed to his side, carrying him.

Suki curiously picked up the dropped note and read on, her eyes becoming wider than ever. "I can't believe this!" She cried out, causing Toph and Aang to dropped the unconscious Sokka.

The two rushed over to Suki's side, Aang glancing over the note himself.

He stood back a few paces and his mouth went dry. "Wow, I knew they were together….but…I'd never thought…"

Toph, frustrated, growled and forced Aang to tell whatever was on that note.

"It…it….Katara…..Katara's…..g….getting….married!" Aang blurted out, once again, arousing Kyoshians to drop whatever it was that they were doing and stare at the Avatar.

Just as the words left his mouth, a horde of bodies clumped onto Aang, demanding information.

-------------------

Zuko yawned as he stretched, still leaning against the blossom tree. He looked down at his lap and saw his beautiful Katara, still asleep, her brown hair blowing around her relaxed form.

He gave out a small smile and stroked her hair, relishing the feel of her soft locks. Gently, he picked her up and stood. Katara stirred a bit in his arms, but sighed, letting her body relax once more.

Softly, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Slowly, he walked into the cool halls of the fire palace, beckoning them in. Once he entered the building, Iroh rushed up towards him and grinned.

"So?"

Zuko blushed lightly and held her tighter, "Yes, she said yes."

Iroh gleefully laughed, holding his belly.

Zuko smiled slightly and took her to her room, leaving behind a gleeful Iroh.

Once he reached her room, she stirred in his arms. Slowly, her eye lids lifted from their heavy sleep. "Where are we?" She muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Inside, it was getting way too hot outside." He planted a kiss on her lips.

Katara blushed, even though this wasn't her first or second time being kissed by him.

He stepped into her room and plopped her down on the bed, Katara laughing as the lavish sheets contacted her body.

Zuko laughed also, he himself being pulled down by her weight. "You're getting heavier." He teased.

Katara playfully smirked and slapped him on his shoulder. "Yeah right, you're just getting weaker because of all the training you missed out on."

He scoffed and buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her ocean like scent.

Katara giggled as his hair brushed against her neck. "Stop! You're tickling me!" She laughed once more, seeing his sly smile.

"If you think that's immense…." He tickled her stomach, causing her to laugh even more.

Katara tried to scrunch up into a ball, covering her tickle prone spots, but with no success.

"St….stop!" She laughed as tears spilled out from her eyes.

"Make me." He replied, tickling her even more.

Katara panted as she tried to regain breath. "Don't make me use this on you!" She gasped between laughs.

Zuko smirked, "What could that possibly be?"

"Alright…y…you…asked….f…for it!" Katara laughed once more, sending down another wave of tears.

He scoffed, "Like what could actually make me to stop tic-"

Katara kissed him passionately.

He stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Katara broke away, smiling as if in victory. "So, I'm guessing I've hit your weak point?"

Zuko scoffed lightly, "That was all luck…."

"I beg to differ, that….was all skill…" She smirked, winking.

He scoffed, "Please, I could out do you any day."

Katara seductively smiled and whispered, "Show me then."

He stopped his lips right in front of hers, "Glad to…"

The two kissed each other with passion, stopping every few seconds to breath and then plunged back in, careless of the show they were putting on for a certain Iroh, standing by the door, smiling.

And of course, thinking of grand babies.

**A/N Okies, well that totally brought me out of my darkness! Zutara 4ever!**

**So anyways, bad Iroh! Spying on them! Having thoughts of grandbabies! XD**

**R&R!**


	35. Assassination attempt

**A/N BWHAHAHAHHA! I feel much better! I watched the SOTFN AGAIN! On Saturday and now I saw the "Kataang" moment and it seemed like a friendship moment rather than a "lovey-dovey" moment.**

**XD**

**So anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**--------------------**

Iroh stood smiling, when he cleared his throat, interrupting the two teens.

Zuko and Katara, both stood up faster than lightning, clearing their throats also and brushing themselves off, both blushing madly.

Iroh sighed and smiled, "Now, now Lord Zuko don't have too much fun now, your wedding's a month away, couldn't wait until then?"

Zuko stammered, "We….well…y….you…s…see…..I…she…Uncle! What were even doing spying on us anyways?"

Iroh laughed and replied, "I merely stumbled across you two, I never intended to spy on you."

Zuko groaned in frustration and embarrassment and buried his face in his hands.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at his reaction and gave him a reassuring rub on the back.

"You look so cute when you sulk." She giggled when he gave her a 'what in the world…?' face.

"So anyways, Zuko, the counsel wants to discuss any treaties with the Earth Kingdom, I swear, sometimes they are so stubborn and won't budge, like their element." Iroh shook his head and rushed out, leaving Katara and Zuko to follow him.

Once they were in counsel chambers, the whole counsel stood up and bowed as Zuko made his way towards his chair.

Katara just merely leaned on a stone pillar and watched the meeting.

"Fire Lord Zuko, do you wish to sign a treaty with the Earth Kingdom? The Bei Fong family will help with that, with the help of their daughter, Toph."

Katara mindlessly let her mind wander, looking up at the ceiling, counting the number of times the fire flickered, the number of times Zuko looked like he dozed off.

"Miss Katara."

She jolted away from her daydreams and gave a questionable, "Huh?"

"Do you think it is a good idea?"

"Sure, any treaty is fine with me." She replied.

The counsel members looked at one another with questionable faces.

"Lady Katara, we weren't asking about the treaty, we've already moved on, we were talking about the wedding between you and Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara stared disbelievingly and turned bright red. "Well, that works too, I mean whatever idea you had is fine with me!" She giggled nervously after that.

Zuko couldn't help but make snickering sounds. Katara glared at him from the other side of the room. He just simply shrugged and continued holding in laughs.

-----------------

"How was I suppose to know?" Katara folded her arms across her chest.

"Pay attention." Zuko stated, sighing.

"Well, those are extremely boring!" Katara pouted, frustration written all over her face.

Zuko chuckled and stopped at the doorway to his room. He leaned down and gave her light kiss before going into his room to depart for the night.

Once inside his room, he threw on his night clothes and plopped on the bed, sighing in relief. Right in the next minute, he was fast asleep, unknowing of the creaking of floorboards and the open window, signaling someone was inside.

--------------------

Katara hummed as she threw on the light fabric of her light blue nightgown. As she was getting ready for bed, she heard strange noises outside in the hallways, like someone whispering and shushing each other.

Her breaths turned ragged and cold as she trembled and grabbed the door handle, her other hand, making a motion to grab the knife laying on the table.

Swiftly, she opened it, but no one was there, like everything was just an illusion.

Quizzically, she stepped further down the hallway, listening intently.

Then, she heard the odd noises once more, this time much closer. Gripping the knife firmly, she breathed uneven breaths.

Before she could see what was in the other side of the corner, she gasped at the green and black masks the tall men wore, about three of them stood in front of her.

Katara screamed, dropping the knife in pure fear.

-------------

Zuko jolted awake, hearing someone scream, sounding a lot like Katara. "Katara!" He breathed as he jumped out of bed.

Before he could reach the door, however, a glinting knife was thrown at the door, barely missing his head.

Zuko gritted his teeth and looked around and saw a frightening black mask arouse from the shadows.

The figure moved to stab him, but Zuko quickly grabbed his wrists and locked his arms in behind him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zuko asked the figure, still struggling in his grasp.

The figure didn't answer, instead, the door busted open and to Zuko's horror, Katara was thrown to the ground, apparently, she was unconscious. His hands shook as he saw various knife cuts and bruises here and there on her neck, back, and face.

"Jet, she was really hard to take down, but we did it." One of the figures, who was really big spoke up.

Jet?

The figure in Zuko grasps, tore out and joined the others across the room.

Zuko rushed towards Katara, but Jet beat him there. He held Katara by the neck and held a poison filled knife next to her neck.

"So, "Fire Lord Zuko" glad to see us?"

"Charmed." Zuko replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Jet, let the glinting knife touch her tan skin, Katara still knocked out cold.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Katara, now would you?" Jet said, smugly.

"Let her go you bastard….." Zuko glared at him.

Jet clicked his tongue, "Now, now, we only want you, just turn yourself in and this here pretty will be safe."

Zuko growled silently and clenched his fists.

"What's it going to be?"

Quickly, he shot out flames, barely missing the group. Jet, surprised, dropped the knife.

Zuko swiftly grabbed the knife and pinned it into the ground next to him.

Jet growled and held onto Katara tighter. He pulled out another knife, although this time, it didn't have poison.

"Fine if that's the way you want it." Jet cut off the sleeve of the nightgown, exposing her bare shoulder and arm.

"Don't touch her!" He cried out, Jet pressing the glinting knife just enough so that a bead of red blood came out.

"Just give yourself up, then I won't hurt her." Jet replied.

Zuko swiftly ran up towards Jet and sweep kicked him, causing him to fall. He grabbed Katara and held her close.

Jet slowly got up and scoffed, "So, it looks like she pleased you well, caring for her that much."

"She's more then that! You just never got to see it! All you see is the outside!"

Jet scoffed and ordered the three others to take them down.

Zuko held Katara tighter as the three cornered him in the corner. Just as the three raised their weapons, Zuko closed his eyes.

_Mom, help…..please…._

Zuko kept his eyes closed, expecting them to lower the blow. But it never came, instead, he was in a dense, foggy area.

"Where are we?"

A figure appeared, Zuko narrowed his eyes and found out it was his mother, with Katara's.

"Mom?" He breathed.

The lady smiled, "Zuko, honey."

Zuko was visibly shaking, in shock and in confusion.

"Where….where are we?"

Katara's mother came up and kneeled in front of him, looking at her daughter's battered body.

"Katara….you always will do anything to protect the ones you love…."

Zuko's vision blurred with the threat of tears. "I tried to…..tried to protect her, but…"

Katara's mother calmed him down. "It wasn't your fault, nothing is." She gently laid a hand where Katara's heart is. Slowly, a blue light emitted from her heart, causing all the scars and damage she's gotten to disappear.

Zuko watched with awe as the blue light faded. He looked at Katara's mother, "Thank you."

She smiled. Zuko's mother came up towards them and kneeled down also.

"Zuko, you are in the sprit world, that was the only way we could've saved you, but you must get out as quick as possible, or it will be impossible to get back to the real world.

"How do we get back?" Zuko asked, wishing he could stay a bit longer.

"You will have to take three roads, after you survive the three roads, you will be transported back." Ursa replied.

Zuko nodded and watched as six pairs of doors popped out from the white, barren ground.

"Each of you will take one of the three doors and then you will face the test inside them. Good luck." Ursa tightly embraced her son.

Zuko nodded and whispered to Katara to wake up.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking at the dense fog covering the area.

"Katara, honey."

Katara opened her eyes more and saw her mother looking down at her.

"Mom?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Katara!"

Katara got up from the ground and raced to hug her mother.

"Katara, it's so good to see you!"

"Same here mom." Katara let the tears spill from her eyes onto her mother's blue dress' sleeve.

"You have to go now Katara, or you won't be able to leave the sprit world."

Katara wiped her eyes and nodded. Giving one last hug, she turned towards Zuko, who was waiting for her.

"You ready?"

She nodded and looked back at their mothers once more.

Taking a deep breath, the two simultaneously touched the door knobs and twisted it, bring in a brilliant flash light.

**A/N SPRIT WORLD! OHHH!**

**Ok that was weird, so anyways, of course Aang, he doesn't get to do those tests because he's the Avatar and they get special rights so to speak.**

**Anyways, the two will face their tests in the next chapter!**

**R&R!**


	36. Test 1: Fears

**A/N Okies, **

**So last time….**

**The two were stuck in the sprit world, having to take three tests in order to go back to the real world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-----------------**

Katara gasped as the light flashed before her eyes. Once she opened them, she found herself in the middle of a forest, the cool night air caressing her cheek. She also noticed she was back in her water tribe clothes, instead of that torn up nightgown.

Walking around, she whispered, "Zuko? Where are you?"

Turning here and there, she heard someone groaning in pain, emitting through out the dark forest.

Gasping, she ran towards the sound, branches scratching her arms and legs.

Ignoring the pain, she kept going, afraid of what she was going to find at the end of this.

Again, the groaning persisted, louder this time.

Katara fought the brush and was speechless at what she saw.

"No…..Z…Zuko?"

He was down on his knees, one of his arms leaning against a tree, supporting his weight. What was worse was the fact that many knives were in his arms, legs, and back. Blood streaked down from the wounds.

Katara trembled at the sight.

Zuko groaned as he looked up at her. "Katara…"

Katara stood speechless, staring at the bloodied body of the man she loved. Her hands trembled at her sides, her eyes brimming with tears. Finally, she rushed up towards him, kneeling down next to him.

"Zuko? Who did this to you?" She cried out, laying his head down on her lap.

He opened his eyes and Katara tearfully looked at the topaz eyes, her vision blurring every second with the threat of tears.

"I'm….s…sorry" He painfully spoke out.

Katara bit her lip and let the tears fall onto his red shirt, creating dark spots.

He spoke up once more, blood dripping from the wounds, "I protected you….at least….you're…..safe…" His voice trailed.

Tears flowed readily down her tan cheeks.

"You didn't have….to…" She clutched the bunch of fabric of his shirt in her hands, wrinkling them.

"I'm….happy….as long as you…..are safe….." He painfully groaned softly as his eyes slowly started to close.

"No! I'm not! You didn't have to! Why? Why did you do that?" She screamed, trailing off with a horde of tears. Katara buried her head in his chest, hearing his heart beat slowly and faintly. She gritted her teeth as she tightly grabbed a fragment of his shirt, so tight, that she felt her nails dig into her palm.

"You didn't have to!" She cried into his chest, tears wetting his shirt.

"If I didn't…..I wouldn't be….able to….live with myself…." His breathing got shallow.

Just then, his breathing stopped, the continuous heartbeat, ceasing.

Katara knew this wasn't real….but it hurt so much. He gave up his life trying to protect her, which made her add guilt to her mixed emotions.

The wind blew, rustling the trees, dried off the tears on her cheeks and slowly Zuko disappeared.

Slowly, a door revealed itself in front of her, bringing her to the second test.

-------------------

Zuko let the cool sensation leave him as he opened his eyes to find himself on a different map, with different surroundings. Moonlight shaded down from the sky, to the grassy ground below.

He walked on, listening to the occasional croaking of frogs and crickets.

Suddenly, he heard a young woman's voice, calling out for help.

"Help….someone….please…." The voice was weak and scarce, hardly hearable.

Zuko rushed towards the origin of the sound, he kept running until he came to a grove of trees. Panting, he darted his vision around, up….down….left…right…..until he saw a dark figure leaned against the base of a tree.

Quickly, he rushed over and gasped when he saw it no other than Katara.

Her hair all out of its complicated style, a blood line streaming from the corner of her mouth, her clothes, caked with mud and blood, and her legs, seriously injured.

She weakly opened her eyes and whispered out, "Is that you Zuko?" She squinted slightly and lifted her head off of the tree, sending the rest of her hair falling down to her waist.

Zuko stood there speechless, afraid of what to do, exactly what happened when Katara fell ill and died.

He rushed up to her side and kneeled down, staring at her hard, tears welling up.

"Who did this to you?" His voice shaking slightly.

Katara sighed in pain and took a while to answer, "Zuko, promise me that you won't give up your throne, just because of me…."

His clenched his teeth and whispered out in a broken tone, "What do you mean by that? Of course you won't die, I won't let you."

She shook her head and replied no. "My time is up Zuko, just promise me….please…."

Zuko shook his head no, "No, this isn't real….I know it isn't…..it can't be."

As quick as he blinked, she was gone, swiftly like the wind. He blinked away tears and shook his head, trying to get the words that she said out.

_My time is up Zuko, just promise me….please…._

He breathed out and looked ahead, seeing another door, leading him away from the first test.

**A/N Okies….I may have made them OOC or whatever….I apologize, but there! XD**

**Next chapter…**

**Katara and Zuko go through the second test, but will they be able to overcome the heartbreaking flashbacks of each other's past?**

**Ok that's the overview of next chapter! Till next time!**

**R&R!**


	37. Test 2 Part 1: The Past

**A/N Alright, I know most of yous are going to hate me for this….but as does every little good thing, this story must draw to a close sometime.**

**Don't worry though, the end chapter will probably be at chapter….maybe 42 or 45 at the most. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**------------------**

Rush of light flooding her vision, she tightly closed them until the whistling in her ears stopped and she felt a hot, gentle breeze across her face. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a beautiful garden with roses of various colors and ponds filled with lily pads and croaking frogs.

She lifted her arm to shade herself from the intense heat and gasped when she was wearing fire nation clothes. Katara looked down and saw her outfit. It was a red dress, slitted up to her hips on the sides with a pair of darker red pants under, a gold sash across her waist to finish.

Blocking the sun, she noticed something familiar about this place.

It was the palace!

Could it be that she was home free? Out of the cursed spirit world?

A rough voice behind her denied this theory.

"Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

Katara gulped and turned around, to find Zhao scowling at her.

"Why is there a problem?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, trying to act like she owned the place.

Zhao growled and brought up a fist to hit her. "How dare you question me?"

Katara looked up and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy in front of her, blocking the fist.

"General Zhao, were trying to hit this girl?" The boy asked, Katara knowing his voice was somewhat similar to Zuko's.

Zhao huffed and pulled away, glaring at the boy and then leaving.

Katara let out a sigh of relief. The boy faced her and asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She quickly nodded no and looked into the golden eyes the boy had.

"What's your name?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Katara." She said, taking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Prince Zuko."

Katara stood there bewildered at the image of 14 year old Zuko. He looked so happy, so non-angst-y, so to speak.

She thought he was going to shake her hand, but instead he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it, making Katara blush at the action. So, Zuko was a regular sweetheart in the past too.

One question Katara had though, was…..why in the world was this the second test? What kind of dangers were there here?

--------------------

With a thud, Zuko landed on the ground, only to be covered with snow.

_Why couldn't the spirits let him down a bit gentler?_

He shook his head and let the white snowflakes fall from his jet black hair. While brushing himself off, he realized that he wasn't in his fire nation clothes anymore, only to have that red outfit replaced with a mixture of different kinds of hues of blue. He wore a parka, similar to what Sokka wore, a pair of dark blue pants, with black shoes.

After brushing himself off, he looked out at the wondrous white landscape, a village not to far into the distance. He walked towards it and it reminded him of something.

The South Pole, he was back there.

The village was certainly a bit bigger than it was when he arrived with his crew to search for the Avatar. It certainly had a lot more people too. He watched where he stepped, as for there were small children darting in between people's legs and under them, playing tag with one another.

He kept on walking, thinking why in the heck the spirits dumped him here.

Then he remembered that Katara grew up in the South Pole. Well that was fast….

He walked around, trying to find the blue-eyed girl, with hair loopies on her head.

Zuko walked on until he saw a boy similar to Sokka shouting at a group of boys.

He walked closer and heard them shouting at one another.

"What are you going to do _Sokka?_ Face it, even though your dad left you in charge, you can't possibly defend your family. Heck, you can't even defend your stupid baby sister." They taunted, laughing.

"I can too! You just watch! And don't you dare call my sister stupid!"

That's when Zuko noticed a girl smaller than the rest of the boys, hiding behind her brother. Then he saw a familiarity, she had wide blue eyes, and short brown hair.

That had to be Katara.

He moved closer and saw the boys push Sokka down, laughing. "Gee Sokka, you'll never be able to be a better warrior than us! You can't even throw a spear far enough!" The boys cackled as Katara rushed over her brother's side.

"Stop hurting him!" She shouted, helping her brother up.

The boys scoffed, "You're lucky you're a girl, or else I would've pushed you down too."

Katara got up and tackled the leader of the boys down to the ground, scratching at his clothes and face.

"Hey! Get off!" He struggled to get the enraged girl off of his stomach.

Sokka pulled Katara off, glaring at her. "Katara! What do you think you were doing? You could've gotten hurt!"

The leader of the boys laughed and got up, "Yeah, _Katara,_" The boy said mockingly, "You could've gotten hurt." The boys behind him snickered.

Katara's bottom lip trembled slightly and her right hand went up to her neck.

"Look for this?" The boy held up a bright blue necklace, catching the light of the hazy sun.

"Give it!" Katara dived for it, but the boy quickly retracted it back.

"_Give it."_ The boys mocked, laughing, Sokka shouting at them.

After many taunts and dives, Katara once again, met cold snow on her face.

The boys laughed. "You're pathetic…."

Katara faced the white snow and started to cry, tears making the soft snow into ice.

Zuko ran up to her and ignored the strange glances he got from Sokka and the rest.

"Are you ok?"

Katara tearfully looked up and nodded.

Zuko turned his gaze over to the idiotic boys, who were a bit afraid of him.

"Give back her necklace now." He stated.

The boys, afraid of what Zuko would do, dropped it in his outstretched hand and ran away, fast.

"Here you go." Zuko showed the gleaming stone at Katara, who was wiping away tears.

"Th….thank you, m….mister…"

Zuko laughed silently at how she called him "mister". It had a certain odd ring to it.

He gently held the ends of the silky blue fabric and tied it back onto her neck.

Katara sniffed once and wiped away the rest of her tears, Zuko helping her get up.

"Katara!" Sokka rushed up towards her and grabbed her shoulder, "you know what mom said about talking to strangers." He said sternly.

Katara was right, Sokka was over-protective in her childhood too. At this, he smiled a bit.

"It's ok Sokka, he got my necklace back for me, I'm pretty sure mommy would understand." Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist and dragged him to their house, Sokka shouting at her to slow down and how their mom would be extremely mad.

Before Zuko could protest, there they were, in front of a middle-sized ice house….thing-y….yeah….

Again, before he could speak, Katara dashed inside the house, dragging him along behind.

"Mommy! I want you to meet someone!" Katara cried out into the warm house.

"Katara, honey, who did you bring along this time?" Her mother stepped out and stared the man next to her 4 year old daughter.

Sokka bursted in, gasping for breath and sputtering out, "Mom…..tried…to….stop…but…too fast….no….mad…"

Their mother ignored him and asked, "So Katara, who is this?"

"Mommy, this is…." She stopped and brought a hand up to her chin, looking like she was deep in thought.

"Zuko…." He finished.

Her mother smiled and welcomed them in. "Welcome Zuko, so where are you from?"

-------------------

Katara was wiping her forehead once more, wondering why in the heck it was so hot now than it was in the present.

"Why is it so hot?" She gasped, wiping her forehead once more.

"I'm guessing you aren't a firebender." Zuko replied, turning around to face her.

Katara nodded no and let out a deep breath.

"Want to go see the turtle ducks? It's cool there." He offered, holding out his hand.

"Sure." She took his hand and he led her to the pond, it was definitely cooler there.

"Where are you from?" He asked, sitting down on the soft grass.

"Well….I…." She stammered.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." He quickly said.

She looked at the pond and crawled over to it, dipping her index finger into the cool waters. Quickly, a baby turtle duck came up to her hand and Katara gently took it in her hands.

Amazed, Zuko crawled over beside her, "Wow, how do you do that?"

"You have to be gentle with them….you can't just grab them, but just let them come to you." She gently stroked the tiny turtle duck, quacking in joy.

Then, she took his hand and gently guided it to the turtle duck, then letting his hands touch the soft feathers of it. Katara smiled and gave the turtle duck for him to hold.

"I've never been able to hold them like this, only feed them." He replied, smiling at the turtle duck.

Katara smiled at the young prince and sighed.

_He was so happy in his early life….wonder what happened to make him so emotional and angry all the time?_

Then, Zuko suddenly perked up and set down the turtle duck he has been holding.

"I need to go! The war meeting's today!" He jumped up and rushed towards the building.

"Sorry!" He shouted back, waving.

Katara waved back and continued to ponder on what caused the change in Zuko.

------------------

**A/N Alright, it was getting a little too long. So anyways, hope some of you guys review back! **

**R&R!**


	38. Test 2 Part 2: The Past

**A/N EEK! I saw the new Avatar and it was the bomb! Zuko and Jet fighting each other, now that was a screenshot moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-------------------**

Standing up, Katara went into the building once more, wondering where in the heck the war chamber was.

When she passed the war chamber room, she gasped as hordes of people streamed out, eager to get somewhere.

She tapped a middle aged man on his shoulders and asked, "Where is everyone going?"

"To see the prince fight his father, now that'll be a sight won't it?" He rushed off.

Katara stood there blankly, staring at the mass of people growing smaller by the second.

She snapped out of her trance and raced towards the arena.

--------------------

Zuko woke up, amazed that he was still in the wretched spirit world.

He got up and slid down from the little bed. Stretching, he heard screams and shouts outside.

Quickly, he ran out the door and saw hordes of people rushing away from the shoreline, curious, he ran towards the sea and looked out.

Fire Nation.

He rushed back towards the house, to his surprise, he saw Katara's mother rushing out.

"I knew this day would come, the fire nation won't leave anybody in peace…." She rushed out and joined the other few waterbenders to hold off the attack.

Zuko rushed back in and woke Katara and Sokka.

"We need to get away, now." He gently nudged the two awake.

Katara's eyes snapped open at the sound of people's agonizing screams and shouts.

"Mommy! Where are you?" She dashed away before Zuko could stop her.

Katara ran out the door and watched as the fire nation landed on the icy plains.

The waterbenders holding them off weren't doing so good. They were losing badly, even the warriors of the village were falling down one by one.

"Mommy!" Katara ran up towards the fight.

"Katara!" Sokka ran towards his sister.

"No! Wait! Get back!" Zuko ran after them, cursing under his breath.

He saw Katara stopping next to her mom.

"Katara, honey, stay back! It's not safe!" Her mother hastily said, summoning a basic waterbending move and warding them off.

"Katara!" Sokka pull her away, just in time. A flame shot their mother back, bring her down.

"No! Mommy!" Katara cried out, tears streaming down her face.

Zuko gritted his teeth and saw that the man who attacked her was no other than Zhao.

"Finish that water witch off Zhao!" The general shouted.

"No!" Katara screamed.

Zuko shot out a fire ball, only to have it pass through Zhao, as if he wasn't there.

"What?"

He went up and tried to punch the idiotic Zhao in the head, only to have his fist pass through his body, like mist.

Before he could see Zhao bring down the flaming punch down, he heard whirling and whistling past his ears. The second test was over, he had visited Katara's past, now he knew why she loved the blue necklace dearly and why whenever he mentioned her mother around her, she'd burst into tears.

It was all because of this day.

He reached out a hand towards the ever shrinking image of the scene. How he wished he could stop all that from happening.

-------------------

Katara panted as she skidded on the marble floors, rushing towards the arena. She knew something would happen this day, she knew, something happened this day that made him so cold and foreign.

She rushed through the large entrance and gasped. She was too late, Ozai was towering over his son.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."

Katara clenched her teeth and the image of Zuko, down on his knees, pleading for forgivness, saying he is his loyal son, tears streaming down his face, nailed itself into Katara's mind.

She stood there, tears dropping onto the floor. So this was why he was so moody, even to this day, this was the reason why he wouldn't talk about his past, this was the reason why, he wouldn't let her touch his scar.

Her hands trembled at her side, hearing Ozai's booming voice. Then, as if in slow motion, his fist went up, covered in hot flames and slowly went down towards Zuko.

Katara shouted towards him to get out of the way, she even rushed up towards the arena, but every time she took a step, the arena seemed to grow smaller and smaller, until she could no longer see it.

A whistle and wind blowing into her face signaled the end of the second test.

_Zuko…that's why….._

**A/N Sorry to cut this chapter short! And I apologize if they were OOC or whatever….**

**Next chapter…**

**Katara and Zuko both face their final test, which, maybe harder than anything else they had to face….**

**R&R!**


	39. Test 3: Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**------------------**

Katara has never been exposed to that much hurt and tragedies in one day. She just couldn't take it, this was too much for her, she was shaking all over.

She looked up from the ground and readied herself for the final test.

It didn't seem hostile, or anything dangerous, in fact, the atmosphere was calm and balmy.

Still on her toes, she walked around the meadows. Quizzically, she wondered if this really was a test. Right after she thought that, she heard quiet whispers and a young woman's giggles.

Swiftly, she ran over towards the sound. Once she was there, what she saw next to the tree left her heartbroken.

-------------------

Zuko once again, landed on the ground with a thump. He cursed the spirits.

Dusting himself off, he looked around, it was a quiet meadow, birds flying around, the occasional turtle duck quack. Was this the third and final test he was getting so worked up about?

Scoffing, he walked around, bees buzzing around the flowers around him.

He felt the wind gently blow on his face, that's when he heard a giggle he was all too familiar with.

Katara.

Zuko rushed off towards the sound, however, once he got there, the reward wasn't what he had in mind.

-------------------

Katara stood blinking at image in front of her.

Zuko had his back leaned on the trunk of the tree, with another girl in his arms. He held her close and she giggled when he gave her a teasing kiss on the cheek.

Katara's hands were in loose fists, her face blank as she watched him pluck a flower that was beside him and plant it in her hair, giving her a sweet kiss afterwards.

"Zuko? What…." Katara stuttered out, her eyes close to the threat of tears.

He continued to give the girl pecks on the neck and cheeks, leaving Katara in a wreak.

"This can't be real…." Katara stammered out, slow tears rolling down her face.

The girl was everything a Fire Lord lady should be, pale skin, raven hair, hazel eyes, she was everything Zuko would want. And her? She was nothing, just a simple water tribe peasant, nothing significant, her skin was too dark, her hair was lighter that his, and her blue eyes made her stick out like a sore thumb.

_Why would he want someone like me? Look how happy he is with a girl that looks like him._

Katara shook visibly, her mind in a great wreak.

_So this must be punishment…..for the years he wasted with a worthless wench like me…._

She angrily wiped away the tears she shed and ran away, sick of hearing their giggles and whispers.

-----------------

Zuko was shocked at the image he saw before him.

It was Katara alright, but with….a different man.

He walked up to them and saw that the man was exactly like her, blue eyes, dark skin, brown hair, everything Zuko wasn't.

He was kind and gently, he whispered something into her ear and she giggled. The man was warm and open, where as Zuko himself, was cold and closed.

The man pulled her closer towards him and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Zuko just stood there with a blank stare, unaware of how to react to this situation.

_Katara does look happier with a man that's exactly like her, kind, open, warm, from the same nation, why would she love a monster like me? _

He let out a deep breath, which came out in one, silent tear, sliding down his face, his breathing cracked, paused and continued before he let out another tear, tears, he thought he wasn't capable to shed.

_If she's happier….so be it…she'll be better off without me…._

He walked away sullenly, his mind spinning in different directions, an emotional wreak if you will.

---------------

Katara slumped down onto the ground, shedding tears.

_Oh suck it up Katara! You are a disgrace! I mean come on! He's just a guy! Look at him! He's happier this way!_

_I know but….I…_

_What? You what? Huh? What?_

_I…..I….._

_You are a stupid crybaby, crying for no absolute reason._

_I am crying for a reason! _

_Well…still….remember….this whole thing isn't real!_

_I know that….but…why the pain seem so real?_

_------------------_

_So….this was the third test huh? Who knew all of these test were all to inflict damage on the inside….._

Zuko tightly shut his eyes and let one lone tear fall out from his unscarred eye.

What was worse was, he knew this wasn't real, but what if she really does this in the future? Then what? Then it'll be real….

Zuko let out a shaky sigh and tried to calm his trembling fists.

It just hurt too much to see her with someone else, like she abandoned him like an old doll.

_At least….she'll be happier….as long as she's happy….._

Suddenly, he felt a cool breeze on his face, letting him out of the spirit world.

------------------

Katara blinked away the tears and told herself to not cry anymore.

"Zuko…..if you're truly happier with another…..that's ok….it'll just be hard to let my feelings for you go….." She sighed.

In a blink of an eye, she was back in the palace.

She looked around awe struck, finally she was out of that spirit world. But, were the events that happened in there…real?

"Katara…." A soft voice called for her behind her.

"Mom?" Katara turned around and saw her mother behind her, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulders.

"Katara…honey….."

"Mom, I don't get it, how in the world did I pass the tests? Frankly, I think I've failed all of them, all I did was cry or try to prevent the events from happening." Katara replied, completely baffled.

"Katara….the first test was you greatest fears, apparently, the fear you have was Zuko dying, not just that, but dying to protect you." Her mother answered.

Katara let speechless, her mother continued.

"The second test, was the past, you tried to prevent his banishment, but…there are just something's we can't change…."

Katara bit her lip and allowed her mother to proceed to the final test.

"The third test, was….a test of love, or trust. You said you would give up anything, even your love for him, just to make him happy."

Katara looked up at her mother and a look of understanding came to her face.

In a blink of an eye, her mother was gone.

"Thank you mom…."

------------------------

Zuko opened his eyes and he found himself in the gardens, still nighttime.

"Zuko…."

He turned around and saw his mother, slowly, as if gliding towards him.

"I thought you wouldn't pass, I was afraid you were going to turn into your father. Cold and ruthless, but you're the exact opposite of him." Ursa swept her son in a hug.

"Mom…." He buried his head in her shoulders, knowing this event won't last forever.

"You've grown up so well, I'm glad you met someone like Katara."

Zuko smiled and wiped away a tear from his unscarred eye.

"I have to go now Zuko……I love you…."

"I love you mom."

Ursa soon disappeared, as if she was never there.

He stood there for a while and soon remembered Katara, were those events real? Even though his head told him it wasn't, he had to see them for himself.

---------------

Katara looked up and down the corridors frantically, searching. Was Zuko ok? Was it all real? All these thoughts were running through her head, bouncing around in her head, begging answers.

Hastily, she ran once more, skidding on the marble floors. Katara panted as she felt sweat drop from her forehead. The shouting in her head also increased, shouting out,

_Please don't be real! _

_----------------_

Zuko ran through the doorway and into the dark corridors, emitting ghastly sounds.

His heart hammered within him, almost as if it were going to pound it's way out of his chest. Questions were tossing themselves around in his head, begging for reasonable answers.

"Katara!"

-----------

Katara stopped in her tracks, upon hearing his voice.

"Zuko? Where are you?" She shouted down the hallways, echoing around the whole building.

"Zuko?" She shouted in desperation now.

A faint voice yelled down the hallway.

She picked up her pace and ran down the hallway, tears streaming from her eyes.

Finally she saw him, unharmed, and without a scratch at all.

The two wordlessly ran towards each other, embracing each other tightly once they met.

"You're ok…." He whispered into her sweet smelling hair.

"I'm ok? You were….." The image of him stabbed with knives and shuriken projected itself into her head.

Instead, she buried her head into the warmth of his chest once more, breathing in his scent.

"So, none of that was real?" She whispered into his chest, tingles rushing up her spine since he was stroking her brown hair.

"No….it wasn't….." He gently pulled her head away from his chest so that she was locking gazes with him.

Katara looked up at him with a skeptical look. "I don't believe it…."

Zuko scoffed lightly and then tilted her head slightly and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"Real enough for you?"

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! And I just saw that Zuko had his first kiss! At first, I thought he was going to date a Mary Sue-ish like character, but Jin….I think her name was…..was totally cool! She had the same attitude as Katara and I really think Zuko would benefit from her, well….she would bring up his day! **

**I know it took so long to update and I'm sorry! And I know they were so OOC! **

**Sorry! Next chapter will be better!**

**P.S Zuko's hair grew even more! Lol**

**R&R!**


	40. Teach

**A/N Hi! Updating frequently now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**----------------**

With the wedding only two weeks away, nervous tension built up around the palace. Some of which resulted in Katara nervously lacing her fingers up again and again, Zuko's unsuspected outbursts of rage, and the occasional twitching that occurred between the two of them.

----------------

_Dear Sokka,_

_I hope you are doing well. As for me, well you can say I'm doing well also. I wanted to tell you that…..the "event" will take place in two weeks. Surprised? _

_Anyways, I just wanted to see if you could come back and witness the moment. It'll be great to see you guys again, how long has it been? Almost two months? I know, I know, not that long ago….but with all the events that took place here, it felt long._

_Hope that you can come!_

_-Katara_

She carefully bundled up the note and then stuck a seal on.

Katara quietly headed out and walked out of the palace gates, leaving herself in the bustling streets of the Fire Capital.

Walking down the street, being pushed in all directions from the crowds, she walked on until she came onto the pier, crowding with fishermen, beggars, and the boat keepers.

She stopped in front of the messenger's hut and went it, dropping off her note and then heading back towards the palace.

------------

"So that's how it is done Zuko." Iroh turned around and saw his nephew staring off into space.

"Zuko!" Iroh snapped, clearly disappointed.

Zuko blinked a couple of times and looked at his uncle. He lower his head and showed he was sorry.

Iroh sighed and told him to work on his lightning.

"The key is the stance and the movements, be like water, flowing."

Zuko followed the steps, one by one. By the fifth explosion, he got frustrated.

"Uncle, forget it…..it's hopeless…..I….I can't….."

"I can help."

The two firebenders turned around to find Katara walking towards them.

"Ah!" Iroh exclaimed, a sudden spark going off in his head. "Why didn't I think of that before! Miss Katara can teach you how to! The movements are like waterbending!" Iroh grinned, whether at his intelligence, or at the solution, who knows?

"Zuko, Miss Katara will teach you, be careful now." Iroh headed back into the building.

Once the old man disappeared, Katara cleared her throat, "So….what does your uncle want you to do again?"

"Moving like water…." Zuko made air quotes as he said that.

Katara smiled and shook her head slowly. "Well, being by me, you should have picked it up by now."

He made a skeptical face.

"First off, you shouldn't practice where there's so little water….." Katara tapped her chin, thinking. "I got it! Follow me!" She grabbed his hand and the two ran off.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked, clearly baffled.

"You'll see." Katara winked and lead him out the palace gates, running through the streets.

Finally, the two stopped on the beach, it's warm, white sand reflecting off the sun and the pristine waters cool.

"We're here! The perfect place to train you, besides, you can't set anything to fire here right?" She grinned as she began to take off her shoes and clothes, only to leave her undergarmets.

"Well, I…." Zuko blushed cherry red when she unraveled her hair.

Katara darted towards the waters and splashed in, laughing as the water contacted her body. She went under and came back up, flipping her hair away.

"Come on! Don't be a downer! The water's fine!" Katara laughed.

Zuko stood on shore, watching her, "You're crazy…."

"So what if I am?" Katara created a water ball and threw towards him, splashing him on the face.

"How's playing in water suppose to help?" He asked, wiping his face off.

"Well, in order to move like water you gotta feel it yourself! So come on in!" Katara threatened to splash him again.

"No thanks! I'm fine on land thank you very much!" He yelled to her.

Katara pouted and sighed, thinking up another way to get him in the water. A plan formulated in her mind.

"Help! There's something in the water!" Katara screamed, hoping her plan would work.

"Very funny Katara, it won't work."

"Oh come on! Please?" She batted her eyelashes.

He sighed and gave in, taking off his shirt and splashing into the water. Suddenly, he slipped and fell face first into the water. He came back up and yelled, "Katara!"

She giggled and placed her hand on her hips, "Now, feel the ebbs and flows of the water, surely this exercise could help you concentrate."

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, trying his best to "become one with the water", whatever that means.

"Now that you know how to move with the water, follow my lead." Katara faced the wide open sea, with her back towards him.

He opened his eyes and tried to follow the movements of her. Slowly, he got it, but Katara disapproved.

"Like this."

She towards the back of him and grabbed his wrists, guiding them through the steps.

Zuko blushed, she was…..how you would say….particularly close.

"Got it?" She asked.

All he could give was a feeble nod.

"Try it," She studied his movements.

She still nodded in disapproval.

"You have to relax, too much tension won't do you any good." She went over and lowered his shoulders.

"Perfect, now try again."

Zuko went through the stances and finally, Katara approved.

"Perfect! Let's go back to the shore and try to lightning bend now." Katara helped him balance his way towards the shore.

She sat down on the white sand and nodded, signaling he was able to go.

Zuko sighed out deeply.

"Remember all that I said!" Katara yelled, hoping that wouldn't have broken his concentration.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out and finally began to go through the stances for lightning bending.

Katara watched with interest as red sparks began to form at his fingertips, crackling with energy. She wanted to shout to him that he was finally doing it, but decided against it, for it'll probably break his concentration.

The red lightning sparked around his hands, crackling.

It was definitely a sight to see, red lightning, coursing through his body, bright and attractive.

Katara found herself mesmerized even after he broke his concentration and panted out.

Zuko stared at his hands as if they could cure any disease.

Katara broke from her trance and stood up, walking towards him.

"That was brilliant!" She exclaimed, tightly hugging him.

"Hey….I had a great teacher." He replied, returning the embrace.

The two stayed on the beach until nightfall, cool air gently hitting their faces.

"You know, when I first saw you at the South Pole, I just knew….some how….you were going to be involved in my life…." Zuko said, ending with a relaxing sigh.

"Oh really?" Katara asked facing him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really….looks like I was right." He replied, with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, when I first saw you…." Katara said, "I thought you were a... _very_ articulate person."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as Katara grinned.

"Very funny."

"Well you are!"

"Oh really? I'm _that_ predictable?"

"Sure you are."

Suddenly, he pinned her to the soft sand and lowered his head until his mouth was right next to her left ear.

"Didn't expect that did you?" He whispered.

"Ok fine…I'll admit you are unpredictable sometimes, but still predictable." She whispered back.

He raised his head so that their gazes locked.

"Really? I'm still predictable?" He looked skeptical.

"I just said that didn't I?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile at her intelligence. Then, he just noticed what a very odd postion they were in. Himself pinning her to the sand, on top of her, shirtless, herself only in her undergarmets, to add to that…..it was night, the time of the day when the _most unpredictable things_ can occur.

He quickly pulled himself up and cleared his throat, offering a helping hand to her.

Katara took it, blushing, probably thinking the same thing as him.

"We'd better go, or uncle will get crazy ideas." He started to put on his shirt when Katara started to walk into the water once more.

"What are you doing? You're going to get a cold!" He exclaimed.

"Hold on, I just want to try something."

Katara closed her eyes and spread out her arms.

Curious on what she was doing, Zuko stayed, watching her.

Slowly, she started to lift out of the water, she continued to until her feet touched the slick surface of the water.

Then, she stared to walk around the water, he feet making soft ripples on the water's surface.

Even though the waves crashed onto shore, she remained perfectly intact. Slowly, she opened her eyes and relaxed her hands to her sides.

Zuko was absolutely astounded, completely winded. He watched as she walked towards the shore, finally she was walking on the white sand.

He ran up to her and stared at her, speechless.

"That was….that was…amazing! How'd you do that?"

Katara looked up at him and replied, "Well….it takes a lot out a person, but I've been trying to master that. I concentrate my chi onto the bottom of my feet, so that I could walk on the surface tension of the water, without breaking it."

"You learned that at the North Pole?"

"No, I taught it to myself."

"That's amazing."

Katara blushed a little and began to feel warm even though she was wet and the cold night air was blowing all around her.

--------------

The two made their way back towards the city, hand in hand, walking through the forest path.

"Want to know something?" Katara spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

"What?"

"I fought against the waterbending master in the North Pole."

Zuko stopped and looked at her. "You really are crazy aren't you?"

"Hey watch what you're saying, you are looking at the waterbending master in the South and North Pole."

"Oh really? Then please explain to me why I only see the same girl I saw at the South Pole two years ago?" Zuko replied, smirking.

"I grew! And changed!" Katara shot back, annoyed by the smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah right, one inch in height is a great improvement, great job." Zuko clapped lightly to annoy her even more.

"Well, at least I've changed!" Katara said, trying her best not to lose this battle.

"Oh really? Changed where?"

"A lot of places!" Katara mentally cursed herself, she sounded like Sokka….not that that was a bad thing.

Zuko had to admit, she wasn't the same little 14 year old girl he saw at the South Pole. She certainly grew in _some _places and of course, some of her womanly features were showing up.

Admitting he lost this round, he lower his gaze back down to the ground.

"Oh don't sulk." Katara giggled as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He straightened his hair again, making sure the Fire Nation pin was in his hair again.

Katara just laughed once more, wishing she could just capture this moment.

"So…." She began once more, "you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?" Zuko kept trying to straighten his hair, even though it was perfectly fine.

"Oh you know….." Katara said, hoping he would get the hint.

"Don't play coy with me Katara." He glanced at her.

So much of hopes, "Well…..are you nervous about the "event?""

"Oh…." He looked down, focusing of the dirt and rocks on the path leading into town.

_About time he got it…._

"Well…." He trailed off again, "I don't know, part of me is….and part of me isn't, it's do you mean complicated?" Katara asked, stopping in her tracks and placing both of her hand on her waist.

"Do you have to question everything?" He sighed, closing his eyes and placing two fingers onto his forehead and lowering his head down.

"Sure I do!" Katara grinned and walked over to his side.

He looked up into her gaze and shot a confused look.

"Oh lighten up _Zuzu! _It was a joke." Katara rested her head on his shoulder.

Oh great, did the whole world know the nickname his sister called him?

"How did you know that?" He asked, walking on.

"Oh, I knew as long as you can remember, _Zuzu." _Katara giggled once more, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Stop that!" He begged.

"You really hate that name?"

"Of course I do!"

"Aw….I think it's kinda cute. But if you really insist, _Mister Zuko._"

Well, it was better than Zuzu, but still it bugged on how he was soon goin to leave his teen years behind.

"Not that either."

"Aw! Come on! …..Ok then….uhhh……"

"Just Zuko would be fine you know."

"But that's boring!" Katara pouted.

"You think my name's boring?" He asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No, not your name in general, just won't be fun to say!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and his mouth twisted into a skeptical smirk.

Soon after, the couple reached the palace, the guards nodding off at the entrance.

The two quietly passed them and then began the walk up to the front doors.

"I wonder how Sokka and the rest are doing?" Katara said outloud.

"I'm pretty sure they're fine." Zuko replied, taking her hand in his.

Katara felt his hand warm up her whole body, sharp jolts of joy sparked her stomach.

The two were greeted by Iroh at the front door, who was smiling greatly.

"Had a good time you two?"

"What are you implying uncle...?" Zuko asked, his eyebrow raised.

"What!? I'm hurt Lord Zuko. Can't I just ask my dear nephew where he was with his fiancée without meaning anything?" Uncle said dramatically.

"Cause whenever you ask something you always mean _something._"

Katara laughed next to the two firebenders, finding this comical.

**A/N I'm so sorry this chapter came out late! I really didn't want to make this a bad chapter nor a good one! I just hope that they weren't too OOC or Katara was a Mary-Sue or whatever. **

**I apologize in advance. **

**So anyways!**

**R&R!**


End file.
